


With Every Broken Bone

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01, 6x02, 6x03, 6x04, 6x05, 6x06, 6x07, 6x08, 6x13, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus, Self-Discovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Nachdem sich ihr Zusammenleben als zu schwierig herausgestellt hat, löst Kurt Hummel seine Verlobung mit Blaine Anderson und findet sich in jenem Sommer plötzlich allein in der Stadt. Während sich sein Leben in eine neue Richtung entwickelt, ist Kurt gezwungen, einen Blick zurück auf die Vergangenheit zu werfen und seine Zukunft neu zu definieren. In dieser Geschichte lernt er ein kleines bisschen über sich selbst, ganz viel über die Liebe und darüber, dass man immer die Möglichkeit hat, es noch einmal zu versuchen.





	1. Einleitung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Every Broken Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571253) by [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan). 



> Diese Geschichte wurde im Rahmen des Kurt Hummel Big Bang 2016 geschrieben, um Kurts Story zwischen Staffel 5 und 6 zu erzählen, und die talentierte [47mel47](https://47mel47.tumblr.com/) hat einen wunderbaren [Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAEpoUd2mrg&feature=youtu.be) dafür kreiert.
> 
> Ich persönlich bin mit dem Zeitrahmen dieser Geschichte nicht ganz einverstanden und würde ihren Beginn eher gegen Ende des Schuljahres ansiedeln, aber die Grundidee von Spaceorphan ist so wunderbar, dass ich darüber hinwegsehen kann. Meine großartige Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) ist auch wieder mit von der Partie, was ihr sehr hoch anzurechnen ist, da sie mit der 6. Staffel ein ganz klein wenig auf Kriegsfuß steht ;-) Danke, du Liebe <3

 

 

 

_Das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee....._

 

Kurt und Blaine haben diese perfekte Märchenromanze und obwohl sie sich eine Zeitlang getrennt hatten, haben sie sich schließlich verlobt und jetzt planen sie ihre Hochzeit, obwohl sie beide noch keine zwanzig sind! Sie leben zusammen in New York City und alles läuft wie am Schnürchen, (sind sie nicht super süß, wie sie Händchen halten und Blumen kaufen und so weiter?), bis die neue Staffel beginnt und wir herausfinden, dass Blaine wieder in Lima und mit einem anderen Mann zusammen ist, während Kurt als Single in New York lebt und das Drehbuch schreibt für eine Bühnenadaption der _Real Housewives_... Moment – Stopp. Wie ist das denn jetzt passiert?

 

 

**~***~**


	2. Not the Boy Next Door

 

 

 _You’ve been saving those souvenirs_  
_Faded photographs from our foolish years_  
_We made plans but they’re wearin’ thin_  
_And they don’t work out cause I don’t fit in_

(Textzeilen aus _Not the Boy Next Door,_ aus _3x18 'Choke' /_ _'Am Ende Aller Kräfte_ __'_ _

 

**März 2011**

Kurt sitzt in Blaines Zimmer an der Dalton auf seinem Bett. Er ist auch zuvor schon hunderte Male hier gewesen und hat auf genau demselben Bett gesessen, aber ihre Körper sind sich noch nie so nah gekommen. Blaine hat Kurt die Arme um die Taille gelegt und erkundet mit den Händen seinen Rücken, während sie süße Küsse austauschen. Unzählige Male hat Kurt von Blaines Berührung geträumt und jetzt spürt er sie endlich wirklich. Sie ist so viel besser, als er es sich je hätte ausmalen können.

Es ist Abend. Und im Gegensatz zu dem hektisch-verzweifelten Herumgeknutsche im Gemeinschaftsraum, das ganz fantastisch war, haben sie jetzt alle Zeit der Welt, um sich gegenseitig zu erforschen. Und das hier... das ist etwas ganz anderes. Blaines Küsse, die nach Minze, Himbeere und so richtig nach Junge schmecken, sind das Allerbeste: warm und verweilend geben sie Kurt das Gefühl, als sei er der meistgeschätzte Mensch auf der Welt. Wenn die Welt damit einverstanden wäre, dann könnte er bis in alle Ewigkeit so weitermachen.

Blaine löst sich von ihm und Kurt folgt seiner Bewegung für einen kurzen Moment, versucht die Verbindung zu halten, denn er ist noch nicht fertig. Blaine lacht, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennen, holt tief Luft und fängt an, seinen Blazer aufzuknöpfen. Als er die Jacke elegant von den Schultern streift, weiten sich Kurts Augen und er betrachtet das Muskelspiel unter seinem Hemd. Er wendet den Blick ab, aber dann muss er doch wieder hinschauen. Schließlich ist es Blaine und Kurt _darf_ jetzt hinschauen _._

Blaines selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, scheint es ihm nichts auszumachen...  "Es wird langsam heiß hier drin", sagt er unschuldig und eine sanfte Röte überzieht seine Wangen. Kurt ist es in seinem Pullover fast erstickend heiß, aber ihn auszuziehen wäre bereits fast zu viel.

Blaine kommt wieder näher und sein Blick ist voller Lust, was Kurt eher anspornt als nervös macht. Seine Lippen schweben direkt vor Kurts Mund, bereit für mehr.

"Warte." Kurt legt Blaine eine Hand auf den Brustkorb. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag geistert eine Frage durch seinen Kopf und er muss sie jetzt einfach stellen, bevor Blaine ihn noch mehr ablenkt. "Also, ähm, bedeutet das jetzt... ich meine, ist das... sind wir..."  Es fällt ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn Blaine ihn so voller Begierde anschaut.

Blaine hebt eine Hand, legt sie an Kurts Wange und streichelt sein Gesicht. "Kurt, fragst du mich gerade, ob ich dein fester Freund sein will? "

Kurt nickt langsam.

Blaine rutscht unruhig hin und her und für einen kurzen Moment befürchtet Kurt, dass er etwas missverstanden hat.

"Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache", gesteht Blaine. "Aber Kurt, du bist einer der großartigsten Menschen, denen ich je begegnet bin, und ich würde es gern mit dir zusammen herausfinden. Wenn du das auch willst."

"Das ist dann definitiv ein Ja, oder?"

"Natürlich ist das ein Ja."

Kurt wippt aufgeregt auf und ab – er hat jetzt einen festen Freund. Blaine ist sein fester Freund. Und er kann es kaum erwarten, es in die Welt hinauszuposaunen.

Aber da treffen plötzlich Blaines Lippen auf seine und wieder einmal verliert sich Kurt in Blaines Kuss.

 

**März 2014**

Als Kurt vom Unterricht nachhause kommt, sitzen Blaine und Rachel am Küchentisch, auf dem dutzende Hochzeitsmagazine ausgebreitet liegen. Kurt bemüht sich, nicht zu stöhnen, aber er verdreht die Augen. Er hat einen langen Tag hinter sich; das letzte was er jetzt braucht ist, _damit_ bombardiert zu werden. Blaine und Rachel sind viel zu sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, um überhaupt zu bemerken, dass er heimgekommen ist, was ihm einen kleinen Augenblick Zeit verschafft, um ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, bevor es losgeht.

Als er Kurt sieht, geht ein Strahlen über Blaines Gesicht. "Kurt, Rachel hat einen ganzen Karton mit diesen Heften hinter dem Brautmodengeschäft neben ihrem Theater gefunden, die weggeworfen werden sollten. Sie scheinen schon ein paar Jahre alt zu sein, aber in einigen sind ganz tolle Anregungen drin."

"Großartig, das wird spaßig werden", sagt Kurt, "wenn ich den Müll anderer Leute benutze, um meine Hochzeit zu planen. Wer sagt denn, dass man die Hoffnungen und Träume von Anderen nicht wiederverwerten kann?"

Blaine steht vom Tisch auf und seine Begeisterung ist wie weggeblasen. Er nimmt seine Tasche von der Stuhllehne und sagt: "Ich muss zum Unterricht. Aber schau's dir doch mal an. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja was dabei, das dein Interesse weckt."

"Klar doch", sagt Kurt halbherzig.

"Bei mir wird's heute spät, warte also nicht auf mich." Blaine gibt ihm einen gezwungen wirkenden Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. "Liebe dich."

"Liebe dich."

Kurt schaut ihm hinterher, als er das Loft verlässt und ist ein wenig dankbar dafür, dass Donnerstag ist, was bedeutet, dass Blaine seinen Abendkurs hat, Rachel ihre Theatervorstellung, und er das Loft den ganzen Abend für sich allein. Der Tag heute war furchtbar und zumindest seinen Abend kann er einigermaßen friedlich verbringen, sich seichte Reality Shows anschauen und sich von dem Laden unten an der Straße was zum Essen bestellen.

Er setzt sich auf Blaines freigewordenen Stuhl und blättert die Magazine auf dem Tisch durch. Da ist nichts dabei, was interessant aussieht.

"Schau dir das mal an", sagt Rachel, die neben ihm sitzt und die Nase in einer der Zeitschriften vergraben hat. "Diese Einladungen sind so süß und kostengünstig. Und es sind Kanarienvögel drauf, wie knuffig ist das denn? Mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen könnten wir die locker selbst machen."

"Ich bastele nicht meine eigenen Hochzeitseinladungen."

Rachel schaut ihn von der Seite an. "Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so ein Miesepeter? Du liebst doch Hochzeitsplanungen. Du hast dabei geholfen, die Hochzeit deines Vaters zu planen. Du hast mir beim Planen von meiner Hochzeit mit Finn geholfen! Und an deiner eigenen scheinst du nicht mal interessiert zu sein. Das ist so gar nicht deine Art."

"Ich habe dir nicht wirklich geholfen", sagt Kurt, klappt die Zeitschriften eine nach der anderen zu und wirft sie zurück in den Karton, in dem sie gekommen sind. "Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dir helfen, wenn ihr beide mit dem College fertig und besser darauf vorbereitet seid, verheiratet zu sein."

Rachel stützt sich auf ihren Ellbogen auf, legt den Kopf in die Hand und schaut ihm dabei zu, wie er den Tisch abräumt. Er weiß, worauf sie aus ist. Sie wartet darauf, dass er ihr sagt was los ist, aber er ist nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt etwas zu sagen gibt.

"Kurt, hör zu, ich kenn dich... ich kenne euch beide jetzt schon ziemlich lange", sagt sie. "Und ich weiß, dass ich manchmal nicht gerade aufmerksam bin. Ich weiß, ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun mit der Show und dieser Filmsache in LA, und Santana scheucht mich jede Woche zu fünf verschiedenen Wohltätigkeitsprojekten, um mein Image zu verbessern, aber man muss wahrhaftig kein Genie sein, um zu bemerken, dass du und Blaine zur Zeit nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge seid. Und er merkt es auch, auch wenn ihr alle beide zu stur seid, um miteinander darüber zu reden."

"Wir reden ständig miteinander", sagt Kurt und lässt das letzte Heft auf den Stapel fallen.

"Über eure Gefühle?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir hören willst, Rachel", sagt er aufbrausend, so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, endlich loslegen zu können. "Es ist, als wäre die Hochzeit das einzige Gesprächsthema. Ich meine, muss das alles denn jetzt sofort passieren? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es auch im nächsten Jahr und selbst nach unserem Collegeabschluss noch eine Hochzeitsindustrie geben wird. Tut mir leid, aber ich würde mich jetzt lieber erst mal auf die Abschlussprüfungen konzentrieren. Wieso ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Rachel steht von ihrem Stuhl auf, geht zu ihm hin und umarmt ihn von hinten. "Also, dann musst du ihm das sagen." Sie verstrubbelt ihm die Haare und er wehrt ihre Hand ab. "Denn zur Zeit konzentriert er sich um so mehr darauf, weil er Angst hat, dass du womöglich überhaupt keine Hochzeit mehr willst. Das ist dir schon klar, oder?"

Kurt versucht, das ungute Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. "Ich weiß", sagt er leise.

"Rede mit ihm!", wiederholt Rachel auf dem Weg von der Küche zu ihrem Teil des Lofts.

Kurt senkt den Blick auf den Karton hinab, wo eines der Magazine aufgeschlagen liegengeblieben ist und ein Bild zeigt von einer glücklichen Braut, die ihren stattlichen Bräutigam verliebt anschaut. Er hat das Gefühl, als wolle es ihn verspotten und versetzt dem Karton einen Tritt, so dass das Heft zuklappt. Dann zieht er sich in seine eigene Ecke zurück.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt hatte angenommen, dass Rachels Auszug alles leichter machen würde. Seit sie nicht mehr da ist, können sie endlich ganz sie selbst sein. Und es hat schon seine Vorzüge; sie werden nicht mehr von ihren Stimmübungen aus dem Schlaf gerissen, es sind weniger Haare im Abfluss und sie können sich den Luxus leisten, nackt herumzulaufen, wann immer ihnen danach ist. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheint das Loft kleiner zu sein als vorher. Rachels Abwesenheit verstärkt die Tatsache, dass da nur noch sie beide allein in einem riesigen Raum sind.

Und Kurt hatte angenommen, es würde leichter sein.

"Ich finde, wir sollten das Bett umstellen", sagt Blaine eines nachmittags, als er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab geht, wo Kurt auf dem Sofa sitzt und sich abmüht, seinen Aufsatz für Musiktheatergeschichte fertigzuschreiben.

"Warum?", fragt Kurt ohne aufzublicken. Seine erste Reaktion ist ein resolutes Nein, aber Blaine würde es ihm ohnehin genau erklären.

"Weil dann das Bad direkt nebendran ist, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht aufs Klo muss", antwortet Blaine. "Und dann stolpere ich nicht über die neunhundert Sachen, die im Weg rumstehen."

"Warum trinkst du nicht einfach weniger, bevor du ins Bett gehst?"

Blaine starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Flüssigkeitszufuhr, Kurt. Ich muss genug trinken, damit ich, du weißt schon, am _Leben_ bleibe."

Kurt stöhnt. "Ich will das Bett aber nicht umstellen, Blaine. Außerdem stehen Rachels ganze Sachen noch dort."

"Und die schicken wir ihren Vätern zurück."

"Und das Fenster ist auch direkt daneben. Es ist sowieso schon eiskalt..."

"Spinnst du? Es ist stickig und heiß, weil du mich nie ein Fenster aufmachen lässt..."

"Dann zieh dich nicht so dick an, das kann nicht so schwer sein. Und außerdem kommt von dort viel zu viel Sonnenlicht rein. Wenn überhaupt, dann können wir Pflanzen in diese Ecke stellen, oder so."

"Ja, weil Pflanzen sehr viel wichtiger sind als mein Wohlbefinden."

"Was redest du da überhaupt?"

Blaine geht weiter auf und ab und hält den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Kurt tippt mit dem Bleistift auf seinen Notizblock und wartet darauf, was als nächstes kommt. Blaine zögert, bevor er antwortet.

"Ich habe immer noch nicht das Gefühl, als wäre das auch _meine_ Wohnung."

Kurt atmet tief ein, bevor er weiterredet. Er will wirklich keinen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen, aber er hat das Gefühl, als wären sie kurz davor. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest. Ich habe dir einen Platz für deinen Schreibtisch eingeräumt. Dein Zeug belagert den Großteil des Bades und des Wohnzimmers und wenn überhaupt, dann fühle _ich_ mich, als würde ich in die Ecke gedrängt. Das Bett ist der einzige Teil der Wohnung, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, dass er wirklich mir gehört und, ja, genau das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich mein Bett nicht umstellen will."

"Da hast du's!" Blaines Stimme ist angespannt und er hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Genau davon rede ich. Wann wird es endlich _unser_ Bett sein? Wann sind es nicht mehr _deine_ Sachen und _meine_ Sachen, sondern _unsere_ Sachen? Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich nichts kaufen für das Loft, ohne vorher deine Zustimmung einzuholen, dass es zu deinem komischen Feng Shui Zeug passt, von dem du glaubst, dass du es drauf hast. Aber im Ernst, das ist alles sowas von unpraktisch."

Kurt knallt sein Fachbuch zu und springt vom Sofa auf. "Na schön, Blaine, du willst die Wohnung nach deinem Geschmack gestalten, na los, mach schon. Es sind nur vier Wände und eine Decke. Wen interessiert das schon?"

Und dann mit einem Mal gibt Blaine nach. "Weißt du was? Vergiss es." Er holt seine Jacke und seinen Schlüsselbund vom Küchentisch.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragt Kurt und geht ihm hinterher.

"Weg. "

Blaine bleibt stundenlang weg. Ein Teil von Kurt ist so wütend auf ihn – weil er einfach so gegangen ist; weil er all die Mühe, die Kurt darauf verwendet hat, das Loft zu einem Zuhause zu machen, nicht zu schätzen weiß; weil er ihm das Gefühl gibt, als müsse er alles verändern, um Blaine glücklich zu machen – dass er seine Abwesenheit eine zeitlang sogar begrüßt. Er schreibt seinen Aufsatz fertig, obwohl er viel länger dafür braucht als gewöhnlich. Er macht sich was zum Abendessen, spült das Geschirr und räumt das Wohnzimmer auf. Er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wo Blaine sein könnte. Wenn er sich irgendwohin verziehen will, um zu schmollen, dann ist das seine Sache. Aber es wird spät, Blaine hat ihm noch nicht mal eine Textnachricht geschrieben und da ist dieser quälende Gedanke, der sichergehen will, dass es ihm gut geht. Alle paar Minuten kontrolliert er sein Handy, obwohl er weiß, dass Blaine ihn nicht kontaktieren wird, bevor er zurückkommt.

Kurt versucht, sich was im Fernsehen anzuschauen, aber er ist so ruhelos, dass er lieber noch ein bisschen weiter saubermacht. Währenddessen macht er sich Gedanken darüber, wie sie alles umgestalten könnten, wenn Rachels Sachen abgeholt sind. Zähneknirschend muss er zugeben, dass das Bett in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke wirklich gar keine so schlechte Idee ist. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich einen Kälteschutzvorhang für das zugige Fenster anschafften. Den Rest des Abends verbringt er damit, sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten zu überlegen.

Blaine kommt erst gegen Mitternacht zurück.

"Wo bist du gewesen?"

"Ich bin nur... herumgelaufen ."

Kurt ist frustriert von seiner Nicht-Antwort, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken. "Ich, ähm, ich habe nachgedacht und... wenn du ein rationales Gespräch darüber führen möchtest, ein paar Möbel umzustellen, dann wäre ich dem Thema nicht abgeneigt."

Blaine schüttelt ablehnend den Kopf. "Vergiss es einfach", sagt er. " Das ist ein weiterer Stress auf den wir verzichten können."

Sie gehen zu Bett, ohne ein weiteres Wort auszutauschen.

 

* * *

 

Als Kurt am nächsten Tag von der Schule kommt, sitzt Blaine auf dem Sofa und hat Notenblätter für eine Hausarbeit um sich herum ausgebreitet. Er sieht an diesem Abend ganz besonders traumhaft aus, obwohl er nur eins von Kurts alten T-Shirts und ein Paar Boxershorts anhat. Seine Haare sind feucht vom Wasser, nicht vom Gel, und kringeln sich. Kurt findet ihn atemberaubend, trotz der Distanz, die in letzter Zeit zwischen ihnen herrscht, und wenn sie ihre Probleme nicht mit Worten aus der Welt schaffen können, dann können sie vielleicht etwas anderes versuchen.

"Hallo", sagt er. Er schiebt ein paar der Notenblätter zur Seite, um sich auf die Kante des Couchtisches zu setzen. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er Blaines Aufmerksamkeit hat, aber als er aufblickt sieht Blaine erschöpft aus.

"Hallo", antwortet er leise, dann wendet er den Blick wieder auf seine Noten und ignoriert Kurt ganz bewusst.

Kurt ärgert sich ein wenig darüber, aber dann erinnert er sich daran, dass es eine Sache in ihrer Beziehung gibt, die immer funktioniert und das wird er sich von den negativen Gefühlen nicht auch noch ruinieren lassen. "Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du und ich es uns heute Abend ein bisschen gemütlich machen könnten." Er zieht Blaine die Noten aus der Hand, lässt sie auf den Boden fallen und setzt sich auf Blaines Schoß. Er schmiegt sich an ihn und legt ihm die Arme um den Hals.

"He, Kurt...", protestiert Blaine. "Ich hab da gerade wirklich an was gearbeitet."

"Es ist Freitagabend", sagt Kurt. "Wann haben wir das letzte Mal einen Freitagabend so richtig genossen? Außerdem hast du gestern Abend gesagt, ich würde mich nicht um dein Wohlbefinden kümmern, also versuche ich hiermit... es dir ganz besonders wohl ergehen zu lassen."

"Das ist es nicht, was... oh..."

Kurt greift zwischen sie und fängt an, Blaine durch seine Boxershorts hindurch zu streicheln.

"Ich habe grade erst geduscht."

"Na und ? "

Kurt beugt sich vor für einen Kuss, leidenschaftlich und ausdauernd, so wie Blaine es gern hat. Blaines Widerstand bröckelt ziemlich schnell und Kurt lächelt an seinen Lippen. Sie knutschen eine Weile herum, ohne Eile, und genießen die Nähe zueinander wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hat es vermisst, sich Blaine so nahe zu fühlen. Es ist, als wäre es ewig her. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als wären sie wieder verbunden.

Kurt rollt Blaine sein Becken entgegen, um die Sache ein wenig voranzutreiben. Blaine legt Kurt die Hände auf die Hüften und erwidert seine Stöße, aber irgendwie ist der Winkel nicht richtig.

"Vielleicht sollten wir im Schlafzimmer weitermachen", flüstert Kurt ihm ins Ohr. "Ich will schließlich nicht deine Hausarbeit ruinieren."

Blaine schaut ihn begehrlich an. "Das sollten wir."

Kurz darauf liegen sie beide nackt auf dem Bett. Kurt auf dem Bauch, während Blaine ihn von hinten vögelt. Kurt entspannt sich und überlässt Blaine vollkommen die Führung. In letzter Zeit war alles so angespannt und das hier ist genau, was er jetzt braucht. Er reckt seinen Hintern noch ein wenig höher, damit Blaine einen besseren Winkel hat und... oh... ja, das ist perfekt. Kurt schnurrt geradezu vor Vergnügen.

"Oh Gott, Blaine... verda-ammt... mach genau so weiter, oh Gott, Blaine, ich liebe dich..."

Plötzlich ändert Blaine seinen Rhythmus, aber anstatt schneller zu werden, wird er immer langsamer, bis er schließlich ganz stillhält. Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, was los ist. Blaine verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich ganz aus Kurt zurückzieht.

"Ich werde es heute Abend nicht mehr zu Ende bringen", sagt er.

"Was?" Sie haben noch nie vorher einfach mittendrin aufgehört.

Aber Blaine umfasst Kurts Hüften und dreht ihn um, so dass er auf dem Rücken liegt. "Komm her, ich blase dir einen, dann kommst wenigstens du zum Ziel."

Eine Sekunde später schließen sich Blaines Lippen um Kurts Erektion und er saugt ein paar Mal, bevor er sich von Kurt in den Mund vögeln lässt. Als Kurt kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt ist, löst Blaine sich von ihm, bearbeitet mit dem Mund seine Hoden und pumpt weiter mit der Hand. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Kurt kommt – eine dringend nötige und höchst willkommene Befreiung. Er sieht Sterne. So gut ist es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Blaine drückt einen sanften Kuss auf seinen erschlaffenden Penis, bevor er die Hand nach den Papiertüchern auf dem Nachttisch ausstreckt.

"Blaine, das war der Hammer", keucht Kurt. Blaine schwebt über ihm und Kurt zieht ihn für einen süßen Kuss zu sich hinab. "Gib mir eine Minute Zeit, dann werde ich mich revanchieren."

"Ist schon gut", sagt Blaine und wischt Kurt schweigend sauber.

Wieder regt sich Ärger in Kurt und er weiß nicht einmal wieso. "Ich mein's Ernst, das ist das Wenigste, was ich tun kann." Er greift nach Blaine, aber der entzieht sich ihm.

"Ich gehe nochmal duschen." Blaine dreht sich um, und stellt die Füße auf den Boden.

Kurt zupft ihn am Arm. "Willst du wirklich nicht, dass ich mitkomme?"

"Es ist wirklich okay, Kurt", beharrt Blaine und geht in Richtung Badezimmer.

Frustriert rollt sich Kurt auf der Seite liegend zusammen.

 

* * *

 

Das Abendessen ist fast fertig und Kurt wundert sich, wieso Blaine noch nicht daheim ist. Er legt den Löffel weg, mit dem er die Marinara-Sauce gerührt hat, und schaut zum hundertsten Mal auf sein Handy. Mit jedem Mal ohne Textnachricht, ohne Anruf oder sonst irgendeine Form der Kommunikation, wird Kurt ein wenig ärgerlicher.

Normalerweise ist Blaine um ihn herum – jede einzelne Sekunde ist er um ihn herum und Kurt hat nichts dagegen, einmal einen Abend für sich alleine zu haben. Aber für heute hatten sie einen romantischen Abend geplant. Sie hatten es sich in ihre Kalender geschrieben: eine Gelegenheit ohne Schulgespräche, ohne Tratsch und ganz bestimmt ohne Hochzeitsplanung. Der Abend sollte dazu dienen, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder herzustellen. Kurt war als Erster nachhause gekommen und hatte sich sogar entschlossen, eins von Blaines Lieblingsgerichten zu kochen, aber es wird später und später und Blaine ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

Er wird ihn nicht anrufen. Er ist nicht sein Aufpasser. Er wird sich nicht sagen lassen, dass er einer von _der_ Sorte ist. Also kocht er das Essen fertig, dann stellt er es weg. Und dann spült er das Geschirr. Er ist so sauer, dass die Unterseiten der Töpfe noch nie sauberer geschrubbt waren.

Es ist fast neun Uhr, als Blaine endlich zur Tür herein kommt und er lächelt, als wäre gar nichts passiert. "He Kurt, du wirst es nicht glauben – "

Kurt muss sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um ruhig zu bleiben. "Wo bist du gewesen?"

Blaine runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. "Ich war den ganzen Nachmittag zum Lernen in der Bücherei, aber dann hat mich dieser Typ angeschrieben wegen der Hochzeitseinladungen und – "

Kurt schneidet ihm stöhnend das Wort ab. "Wir hatten heute Abend eine Verabredung."

"Ich dachte, das wäre heute _Abend._ Und wieso bist du so sauer auf mich?"

Mit einem Platschen wirft Kurt den Spüllappen ins Wasser. "Du hättest anrufen oder schreiben oder mir sonstwie mitteilen können, dass du später heimkommst."

"Wir haben nie eine Zeit ausgemacht, Kurt", sagt Blaine und wird lauter. "Du hast gesagt, heute Abend. Und du hast mich schließlich auch nicht angerufen. Du hast auch ein Handy, weißt du?"

"Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich dich ständig überwachen muss", meckert Kurt. Eine ganze Weile lang starren sie sich gegenseitig an. "Wenn du es noch willst, dein Essen steht im Kühlschrank."

"Oh." Blaine macht ein langes Gesicht. "Ich habe schon gegessen."

"Was hast du eigentlich gedacht, was wir machen, wenn wir uns extra verabreden, Blaine", schreit Kurt. Es ist ihm egal, dass die Nachbarn sie mittlerweile wahrscheinlich hören können.

"Dann hättest du mir schreiben sollen!"

"Das sollte ich aber nicht machen müssen. Wenn wir einen Abend für uns beide festlegen, dann geht es um unsere Beziehung. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist dir das nicht so wichtig."

Blaine verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Und was ist mit der Hochzeit? Unsere Heirat sollte eigentlich auch uns beide etwas angehen und trotzdem scheint sie dich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren."

Kurt beißt die Zähne zusammen und sagt kein Wort.

"Ja, wir haben noch so viel zu machen und du willst dich überhaupt nicht daran beteiligen. Du willst nicht mal ein Datum für die Hochzeit festlegen, Himmelherrgott noch mal. Also erspar mir bitte den Vortrag ."

"Also gut, Blaine, du hast gewonnen. Dann bin ich eben der Buhmann."

"Kurt..."

"Lass mich heut Abend einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt sitzt im offenen Fenster und schaut in die trostlose Nacht hinaus. Es ist ungewöhnlich still für New York und ungewöhnlich warm für März. Gewöhnlich ist ihm mitten in der Nacht viel zu kalt und er würde nicht wagen, das Fenster aufzumachen, aber es ist zwei Uhr morgens, im Loft ist es erstickend heiß und die frische Luft fühlt sich gut an. Kurt ist müde – geradezu erschöpft – aber er kann nicht schlafen. Gedanken schwirren ihm durch den Kopf. Er wünschte, er könnte all seine Sorgen und Ängste einfach hinter sich lassen, aber so sehr er es auch versucht, sie rücken immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

Blaine liegt im Bett. Kurt schaut ihm zu, wie er atmet; ruhig aber nicht unbedingt friedlich. Er hat einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht, so als hätte er einen schlimmen Traum. Kurt wünschte, er könnte ihn zum Guten wenden.

Trotzdem sieht Blaine wunderschön aus, wenn er schläft: diese langen Wimpern, die süße Nase, sein hübscher Mund. Er liebt Blaine. Er hat ihn immer geliebt. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, seine Zukunft mit Blaine wäre voller Glück. Dieses Leben? Das ist kein Glück.

Wird so auch ihre Ehe sein, fragt er sich. Ist es das, worauf er sich für die nächsten siebzig Jahre einstellen kann? Es waren kaum zwei Monate und er kann einfach nicht mehr – er kann sich nicht auf solch ein Leben einlassen. Tag für Tag machen sie einander fertig, distanzieren sich voneinander; sie sind auf solch unterschiedlichen Wellenlängen unterwegs, dass er Zweifel hat, ob sie jemals wieder auf derselben sein werden. Und Kurt hat das Gefühl, als wäre er gefangen; als wäre das Loft ein Gefängnis, aus dem er nicht entkommen kann.

Blaine ist seine erste Liebe, sein bester Freund und Kurt kann sich sein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Aber das hier macht sie beide kaputt. Der Gedanke tut ihm in der Seele weh, aber vielleicht ist es nicht mehr die beste aller Ideen. Er kann so nicht weiterleben; kann nicht weiterhin von Blaine verlangen, so zu leben. Er weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. Sein Dad hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber dass es so schwer wäre, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte gedacht, dass einiges doch auch einfach sein und Spaß machen müsste. Wann hatte das aufgehört? Wann hatte sich alles so ins Schreckliche verkehrt?

Sein Blick ruht noch eine ganze Weile auf Blaine; auf seinem prächtigen, wundervollen Blaine und Kurt tut es im Herzen weh. Er liebt diesen Jungen. Aber er hasst dieses Leben. Und er ist nicht sicher, wie lange er noch so weitermachen kann.

Die Luft ist schwer. Es donnert in der Ferne. Ein langer trostloser Tag liegt vor ihnen.

 

**~***~**

 


	3. A House is Not a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sehr ich Kurt auch liebe, aber hier möchte ich ihn am liebsten die ganze Zeit schütteln und seinen Kopf gegen das nächste solide Objekt hauen. Wie kann man sich nur so dumm und unwissend stellen?!? Wieso nimmt er nicht _einmal_ Kontakt auf zu Blaine? Herrjeh, ich hasse diesen zweiten Break-Up!!! Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), dass du dir _nur mir zuliebe(!)_ dieses ganze Trauerspiel durchliest und editierst. Dafür hast du dir einen Extra-Flammkuchen verdient <3

 

 

 _A room is still a room_  
_Even when there’s nothing there but gloom_  
_But a room is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When the two of us are far apart_  
_And one of us has a broken heart_

(Textzeilen aus _A House is Not a Home_ aus 1x16  _'Home' / 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg'_ )

 

**April 2013**

Als Kurt erwacht, öffnet er blinzelnd die Augen. Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und er räkelt sich träge auf Blaines französischem Bett. Unglücklicherweise ist Blaine nicht bei ihm, sondern, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, in der Dusche. Kurt könnte ihm dort Gesellschaft leisten, aber er liegt hier so gemütlich und kuschelig und immer noch ganz glückselig von der vergangenen Nacht.

 _Gott sei Dank sind Blaines Eltern nie daheim_ , denkt er, als ihm all die wundervollen Dinge durch den Kopf gehen, die Blaine mit seinem Mund machen kann. Gott sei Dank haben sie diesen gesamten Tag für sich allein, bevor sie dem Rest der Welt wieder zur Verfügung stehen müssen. Er ist noch nicht fertig damit, sich mit allen Sinn an Blaine zu erfreuen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihm, dass es Viertel nach Zehn ist. Mit Blaine zu duschen wäre verlockend, aber vielleicht sollte er lieber aufstehen und Frühstück machen. Er ist ziemlich hungrig und er könnte Blaine etwas Leckeres machen; Waffeln mit Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne vielleicht...

Er rollt sich langsam aus dem Bett und geht zu Blaines Kommode. Sie sind gestern Abend so in Eile gewesen, dass Kurt nicht mal daheim haltgemacht hat, um sich Kleidung zum Wechseln mitzunehmen. Er und Blaine sind nicht gleich groß, aber dort wird sicherlich etwas dabei sein, was er anziehen kann. Er kramt in Blaines Unterwäscheschublade herum, findet einen Slip und zieht ihn an, dann kramt er in der nächst höheren Schublade, wo er zwischen Blaines Unterhemden auf eine kleine schwarze Schachtel stößt.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis er begreift. Das kann nicht sein, denkt er, als er die Schachtel öffnet. Aber da ist er – ein glänzender silberner Ring. Oh Gott... Sollte der tatsächlich für _ihn_ sein? Wird Blaine ihm tatsächlich einen Antrag machen? _Naja, wem sonst sollte er wohl einen Antrag machen? Sam?_   Er lacht überglücklich und – er kann einfach nicht anders – probiert ihn an. _Ja, ja, natürlich ja, ruft sein Herz._ Der Ring ist so hübsch an seiner linken Hand.

Dann allerdings holt auch sein Verstand endlich auf. Sie sind gerade erst wieder zusammengekommen, nörgelt eine Stimme. Sie waren so lange voneinander getrennt gewesen; sie waren über solch einen langen Zeitraum nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge gewesen – darüber, wer sie sind und was sie wollen – sie sind endlich dabei, das alles wieder herauszufinden. Eine Verlobung wäre übereilt. Sie sind so jung, sie haben noch so viel Zeit, das alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Sollten sie nicht lieber erst mal ihre Probleme aufarbeiten? Dafür sorgen, dass sie eine solide Basis haben?

Auch wenn es sich mit Blaine noch so richtig anfühlt – sich immer schon angefühlt hat – so gibt es doch so viel, was sie aneinander erst wieder neu entdecken müssen. Sie sind nicht mehr dieselben Menschen wie noch vor einem Jahr – und da ist so vieles. Sie sollten lieber erst mal versuchen, zusammenzuleben, und ihre Zukunft planen und sich Zeit lassen. Und – erhebt sich eine Stimme aus der Tiefe, die er mit so viel Mühe begraben hatte – was, wenn er wieder verletzt wird. Er macht sich keine Sorgen, dass Blaine ihn noch einmal betrügen würde, das war nur ein Symptom eines viel tiefer sitzenden Problems gewesen, das weiß er jetzt. Aber dieser Schmerz, dieser schlimme und herzzerreißende Schmerz, der ihn so lange nicht losgelassen hatte und dessen Nachwehen noch immer ein klein wenig spürbar sind? Den will er nicht noch einmal durchleiden müssen. Diesmal will er sich schützen.

Sein Herz ist allerdings anderer Meinung. Sein Blick bleibt an dem Ring hängen, so simpel und wunderschön, ein perfektes Symbol ihrer Liebe. Das ist es, was er sich immer gewünscht hat. Das ist es, was er sich immer mit Blaine gewünscht hat. Es ist perfekt. Blaine ist immer schon sein Märchenprinz gewesen – und jetzt bekommt er sein 'Ende gut, alles gut'.

Das Wasser in der Dusche wird abgedreht. Eilig nimmt Kurt den Ring ab und legt die Schachtel dorthin zurück, wo er sie gefunden hat. Bis Blaine ins Zimmer zurückkommt, ein Handtuch herrlich tief um die Hüften gewickelt, ist die Schublade zugeschoben und Kurt hat es fertiggebracht, eins von Blaines alten Unterhemden anzuziehen. Es ist ein klein wenig zu eng, aber es geht schon.

Blaine kommt misstrauisch näher. "Was machst du da?"

"Ach, weißt du", sagt Kurt in gespielter Unschuld, "ich kann nicht zweimal dasselbe anziehen. Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?"

"Ich glaube, es gefällt mir, wenn du meine Sachen trägst", sagt Blaine und legt ihm die Arme um die Taille. Kurt legt Blaine die Arme um den Hals und kämmt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Und ich glaube, es gefällt mir noch besser, neben dir in meinem Bett aufzuwachen." Blaine zieht ihn an sich und küsst ihn voller Leidenschaft, und Gott, nach all dieser Zeit raubt er Kurt immer noch den Atem.

Sie lösen sich voneinander und Kurt legt kichernd den Kopf an Blaines Stirn. "Eigentlich wollte ich ja Frühstück machen, weißt du, aber ich glaube, ich habe Appetit auf etwas anderes."

Blaine schnaubt leise und liebenswert. "Oh Gott, ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt nähert sich ihm für einen noch innigeren Kuss.

"Ku-urt", beschwert sich Blaine im Spaß, als sie anfangen herumzuknutschen. "Ich habe eben erst geduscht."

"Na und?", sagt Kurt und grinst hinterlistig, als er an Blaines Handtuch zupft, das daraufhin zu Boden fällt.

"Oh ja... Frühstück kann warten."

Kurt lässt sich lachend von Blaine rückwärts aufs Bett ziehen.

Eine friedliche Ruhe erfüllt Kurts Seele und Verstand, als die süßen Küsse zu leidenschaftlichen Küssen werden. Ja... so könnte er für den Rest seines Lebens aufwachen. Alle verbleibenden Zweifel verschwinden im Hintergrund. Er liebt Blaine so sehr. Blaine ist ganz ohne Zweifel _der Richtige._

 

 

**April 2014**

Als Kurt erwacht, hört er Blaine weinen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und Blaine ist nicht bei ihm im Bett. Das hat Kurt auch nicht erwartet.

Blaine war am vergangenen Abend nicht nachhause gekommen – an dem Abend, an dem sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Kurt hatte fast erwartet, dass er hereinschneien und einen neuen Streit anfangen würde, aber das hatte Blaine nicht gemacht. Kurt war an diesem Abend so wütend gewesen , dass er die leere Wohnung so richtig genießen wollte. Er hatte den ganzen Platz für sich alleine und konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, ohne dass ihm ständig jemand auf die Pelle rückte. Er konnte sich auf dem Sofa breitmachen, auf dem Bett, konnte sich beim Duschen so viel Zeit lassen wie er wollte. Und alles war so ruhig gewesen – eine Ruhe, wie er sie nicht erlebt hatte, seit er nach New York gezogen war. Und er wollte das alles so richtig genießen – aber es ging nicht.

Erst als die Nacht langsam hereingebrochen war und er nicht schlafen konnte, fing er an, darüber nachzudenken, was an diesem Abend geschehen war. Er hatte seine Verlobung aufgelöst, er würde nicht länger heiraten und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte es zuzugeben, es gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen.

Sein Ärger hatte den gesamten Abend knapp unter der Oberfläche vor sich hin gebrodelt, aber darunter hatte ein viel intensiveres Gefühl genagt. Traurigkeit? Bedauern? Die Emotionen wirbelten so wild herum, dass er gar nicht sicher war, was er fühlte. Er hatte auch mit Blaine Schluss gemacht und er war sich nicht sicher, wie es ihm damit ging. Nicht ganz jedenfalls. Es war besser so, hatte er sich immer wieder eingeredet, während er versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Am Ende wäre es das Beste für alle.

Blaine kam erst spät nachhause, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kurt dachte, sie könnten sich vielleicht ein wenig vernünftiger unterhalten, aber Blaine hatte ihn nur finster angeschaut, mit einer Wut, wie Kurt sie noch nie vorher bei ihm gesehen hatte. Und das wiederum hatte Kurts Wut von neuem entfacht. Dann würden sie eben nicht vernünftig darüber reden. Auch gut.

Blaine hat all seine Sachen auf Rachels Seite des Lofts umgeräumt und jetzt schläft er in Rachels altem Bett. Den Vorhang, der den Raum unterteilt hat, gibt es nicht mehr und das Fenster lässt genügend Licht herein, so dass Kurt die Umrisse von Blaines Rücken ausmachen kann. Blaine weint leise und unterdrückt sein Schluchzen und er klingt so gequält, dass Kurt instinktiv zu ihm hinübergehen will, um ihn vielleicht zu trösten. Er kann nicht.

Es ist der richtige Weg für sie, denkt er zum hundertsten Mal und natürlich tut es jetzt weh; auch ihm tut es weh, aber wenn sie es jetzt nicht hinter sich bringen, dann wird es irgendwann noch viel schlimmer weh tun. Irgendwann wird Blaine ihm vielleicht sogar dankbar sein; wenn sie älter sind und klüger und besser vorbereitet auf diese wichtigen Entscheidungen... und wenn Blaine erkennen wird, dass er sie vor einem noch viel größeren Schmerz bewahrt hat als dem, den sie jetzt durchleiden.

Sein Blick bleibt lange Zeit auf Blaines Rücken gerichtet.

Als Blaine endlich einschläft, ist Kurt immer noch hellwach und starrt die Decke an. Gedankenverloren spielt er mit seinem Verlobungsring und ihm fällt ein, dass er ihn immer noch nicht abgenommen hat. So lange schon war der Ring ein Symbol gewesen für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Für alles, was sie einander bedeuteten. Er ist mittlerweile fast zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Er muss ihn ablegen. Wenn er das wirklich durchziehen will, dann muss er ihn zurückgeben.

Er atmet tief ein und klettert aus dem Bett, ganz leise, um Blaine nicht aufzuwecken. Er tritt an sein Bett heran, beugt sich über Blaine, schaut ihn einen Moment lang an. Trotz der Dunkelheit kann er die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen erkennen, seine verkrampften Züge, seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er spielt mit dem Ring. Er hasst die Tatsache, dass Blaine es so schwer aufnimmt – warum müssen solche Entscheidungen so schmerzvoll sein? Und dabei wäre es so einfach, denkt er bei sich, zu ihm ins Bett zu schlüpfen, sich neben ihn zu legen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden wird. Aber er darf Blaine nicht in falscher Hoffnung wiegen – das darf er einfach nicht.

Er spielt mit dem Ring. Vielleicht konnten sie ja einen Weg finden. Vielleicht konnten sie am Morgen miteinander reden: darüber, nicht zu heiraten; vielleicht noch nicht mal zusammen zu wohnen – aber wäre das wirklich fair ihnen beiden gegenüber? Und sie würden Gefahr laufen, wieder in dieselbe Falle zu treten.

Er spielt mit dem Ring. Es ist an der Zeit loszulassen. Es ist an der Zeit. Aber wenn er ihn abnimmt, dann gibt er zu, dass Blaine _doch_ nicht der Richtige ist.

Er zieht den Ring vom Finger als würde er ein altes Pflaster abziehen und wirft ihn auf den Nachttisch. Dann eilt er zurück in sein eigenes Bett. Es hat es getan. Und es ist besser so.

Er dreht sich auf die andere Seite, um Blaine nicht länger anschauen zu müssen.

Als Kurt am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist Blaine schon weg. Das Bett ist abgezogen und ordentlich gemacht, so als hätte niemand darin geschlafen. Auch der Ring ist weg und an seiner Stelle liegt da nur ein Zettel – auf dem steht, dass Blaine in einem Hotel wohnen wird, bis er etwas Neues gefunden hat. Er wird zurückkommen, um seine Sachen zu holen, und er will nicht, dass Kurt ihn kontaktiert.

Eine Woge der Traurigkeit überwältigt Kurt. Er bemüht sich nach Kräften, sie zu ignorieren.

 

*** * ***

 

Nur zwei weitere Personen unterrichtet er von der aufgelösten Verlobung. Am liebsten hätte er es überhaupt niemandem gegenüber erwähnt; schließlich geht es niemanden etwas an. Und es geht ihm bestens, vielen Dank auch. Aber es gibt zwei Gespräche, um die er einfach nicht herumkommt.

Das erste ist mit seinem Vater.

Er hat eigentlich gar nicht vor, davon anzufangen, aber schließlich ist es sein Vater und Burt hätte sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Im Verlauf ihres zwanzigminütigen Telefonats kommt die ganze Geschichte ans Licht und Kurt erzählt ihm alles: wie schwierig das Zusammenleben war; von der Auflösung der Verlobung; von all ihren Streitereien bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass sie offiziell Schluss gemacht haben. Sein Dad hört aufmerksam zu und macht Bemerkungen zu jedem Punkt, den Kurt aufzählt. Und als Kurt schließlich endet, ist es eine Erleichterung, all die Ängste, all die Zweifel, all die Gedanken, die er während der letzten paar Monate für sich behalten hat, endlich laut auszusprechen. Es ist eine Erlösung.

Burt schweigt. Er ist gewöhnlich immer schweigsam, wenn sie telefonieren, aber Kurt kann seine Niedergeschlagenheit regelrecht durchs Telefon spüren.

"Wie geht es Blaine damit?", fragt Burt schließlich.

In Kurt regt sich Ärger. Von allen Möglichkeiten, wie er darauf hätte reagieren können, entscheidet sich sein Vater ausgerechnet _dafür_ als erste Reaktion?

"Es geht ihm gut."

Es entsteht eine lange Pause und Kurt kann vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie sein Vater sich Gedanken macht.

"Bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst?", fragt Burt. Er versucht nicht, herablassend zu klingen, aber Kurt fühlt sich trotzdem daran erinnert, als er sechs Jahre alt war und sein Vater ihn gefragt hatte, ob er wirklich diese Haube haben will, die Maria in _Sound of Music_ trägt, oder lieber doch nicht.

"Natürlich bin ich sicher."

"Na gut, also dann Junge", sagt Burt. "Ich bin für dich da, was immer du brauchst."

Er klingt enttäuscht.

 

Das zweite Gespräch findet aus reiner Notwendigkeit statt.

Kurt steht in Elliotts Küche und wippt nervös auf den Füßen auf und ab. "Es gibt da was, das ich dich fragen müsste. Der Mietvertrag für das Loft läuft Ende des Monats aus und ich brauche einen Platz zum Wohnen."

Elliott wirft lachend den Kopf zurück. "Kurt, du weißt, dass ich dich und Blaine liebe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertragen könnte."

"Nein", Kurt reibt nervös die Handflächen aneinander. "Es geht nur um, ähm, nur um mich."

Elliotts Blick fällt sofort auf Kurts linke Hand und den nicht vorhandenen Ring. "Oh... du meinst –"

"Es wäre nur für den Sommer", wirft Kurt schnell ein.

Elliott reibt sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und scheint unschlüssig, was er darauf antworten soll. "Willst du darüber reden? Deine Verlobung aufzulösen, Mann. Das ist 'ne Riesensache."

"Da gibt es nichts zu reden", sagt Kurt und starrt unverwandt zu Boden. "Ich war verlobt. Jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Es ist Zeit, nach vorne zu schauen."

Elliott scheint nicht überzeugt und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also, was immer du auch brauchst, ich bin für dich da. Du kannst den Sommer über hier bleiben, bis du was Eigenes gefunden hast."

Kurt ist froh, dass Elliott nicht weiter nachbohrt. Er hat keine Lust, näher darauf einzugehen. Er möchte nach vorne schauen. Aber es gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht, wie sehr Elliotts Antwort der seines Dads ähnelt.

 

*** * ***

 

Die folgende Woche ist hart.

Er hat erwartet, dass Blaine ihm weiterhin über den Weg laufen würde. Aber zu seiner Überraschung tut er das nicht. Tatsächlich sieht er ihn überhaupt nicht – und es scheint, als würde Blaine das ganz bewusst so planen. Es gibt Anzeichen, dass er während Kurts Abwesenheit im Loft war; kleine Dinge wie fehlende Toilettenartikel, Schuhe, Küchenutensilien. Und dann erscheinen wie aus dem Nichts die Kartons. Jedes Mal, wenn er nachhause kommt, steht da ein weiterer Karton und mehr Sachen sind weggepackt. Es ist, als würde seine Wohnung von einem Geist leergeräumt. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl.

Aber was auch immer Blaine tagsüber macht, er taucht nie abends auf und dafür ist Kurt dankbar. Er kann sich jetzt breitmachen, seine gesamte Hausarbeit auf dem Couchtisch ablegen, ohne dass dort Blaines Noten liegen. Er kann im Bad ein Riesendurcheinander mit all seinen Gesichtscremes und Haarprodukten veranstalten und einfach alles bis zum nächsten Tag liegenlassen. Er kann sein Handy die ganze Nacht ans Ladegerät hängen, ohne dass Blaine herumnörgelt, weil das der Batterie schadet. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so frei gefühlt hat. Es ist schön und entspannend und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hat er das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können.

Die NYADA allerdings ist eine ganz andere Sache. Kurt hatte sich eingeredet, dass alles beim Alten bleiben würde, aber das ist eine Schule, die für das Drama lebt. Der fehlende Ring spricht für sich und bereits am Montagnachmittag überschlagen sich die Gerüchte.

Kurt weiß nicht, was Blaine den Leuten erzählt hat. In den Kursen, die sie gemeinsam haben, bleibt Blaine ganz für sich und achtet darauf, sich auf die entgegengesetzte Seite des Raums zu setzen. Und wenn Kurt Blickkontakt sucht, erntet er nur böse Blicke.

Als Kurt am Dienstag zur Schule kommt, steht Blaine inmitten einer großen Gruppe von Mädchen. Sie reden in fragendem und forderndem Tonfall auf ihn ein. Blaine selbst sagt nicht viel, aber als Kurt an ihnen vorbeigeht, verstummen sie und starren ihn an, als sei er der Bösewicht in jedweden Geschichten, die sie sich in ihren Köpfen zurechtgelegt haben. Es macht Kurt viel wütender als es sollte. Seit wann hat Blaine so viele Freunde an der Schule? Wieso muss er immer der Bösewicht sein? Und können sie nicht vernünftig damit umgehen – vor allem weil sie diesen Ort schließlich noch ein paar Jahre lang gemeinsam besuchen werden. _Können sie das nicht?_

Kurt fegt mit hocherhobenem Kopf an ihnen vorbei und ignoriert sie, so gut er kann – das scheint zur Zeit seine beste Option zu sein. Aber trotzdem bekommt er ein paar der Sachen mit, die gesagt werden.

"Also zuerst dieser Adam im letzten Schuljahr", hört er ein Mädchen aus seinem Musikgeschichte-Kurs zu ihrer Freundin sagen. Er bleibt außer Sichtweite stehen. "Und jetzt dieser Verlobte, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Also, er hat sie beide einfach so abserviert. Und dabei scheint sein Verlobter doch total süß zu sein. Es ist schrecklich, wie er die beiden behandelt hat."

"Er wechselt sie wie seine Unterwäsche", sagt ihre Freundin. "Er scheint zwar eine Eiskönigin zu sein, aber er ist trotzdem ein Kerl."

Es ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein erster Instinkt ist es, zu ihnen hinzugehen und ihnen die Meinung zu sagen. Sie kennen ihn nicht, sie kennen auch Blaine nicht und sie kennen ihre Geschichte nicht, wie können sie es also _wagen_ , Vermutungen anzustellen? Er ist so wütend, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt, während ihm ein Dutzend verschiedene Szenarien durch den Kopf geht, wie er sie zurechtweisen könnte.

Aber er atmet nur tief durch und reißt sich zusammen. Die können ihn mal. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er missverstanden wird, dass Leute die Augen verschließen vor der Realität und seine Gefühle ignorieren. Die Beiden sind sowieso vollkommen oberflächlich und kleinkariert. Bereits morgen schon werden sie sich über ein Mädchen auslassen, das sich die Nase hat richten lassen, oder einen Jungen, der ein wichtiges Vorsingen vermasselt hat. Woher nehmen sie sich das Recht zu urteilen? Aber ganz gleich, wie alt er ist, ganz gleich, wie sehr er daran gewöhnt ist, es tut trotzdem weh.

Bis Mittwoch lässt das Getratsche endlich nach. Irgendein Schüler hat mit einem Lehrer geschlafen und diese Neuigkeit hat seine aufgelöste Verlobung glücklicherweise in die Abteilung der 'alten Kamellen' verschoben. Aber die Woche schleppt sich trotzdem schrecklich hin. Unterricht, Schichten im Diner, Blaine aus dem Weg gehen, nachhause kommen zu noch mehr Kartons, und am nächsten Tag fängt alles wieder von vorne an...

Als das Wochenende endlich da ist, entschließt er sich zu einer weiteren Staffel der _Golden Girls_. Die Welt ist so viel wärmer im fiktionalen Florida.

 

*** * ***

 

Als er montags zu seiner ersten Stunde erscheint, hört er, wie Blaines Name geflüstert wird – nur scheint diesmal sein eigener Name nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Seine Mitstudenten gehen ihm aber immer noch aus dem Weg. Blaine ist allerdings auch nirgendwo zu sehen, zumindest nicht in ihren ersten beiden Kursen. Und als Kurt genauer darüber nachdenkt, fällt ihm ein, dass er das Loft fast das gesamte Wochenende lang kaum verlassen hat und dass Blaine nicht _einmal_ aufgetaucht ist.

Nachmittags im Bühnenkampfkurs findet er heraus warum.

Ein Mitstudent kommt auf ihn zu, Chad, der bekannt dafür ist, ihm immer auf den Hintern zu gucken, auch schon bevor er und Blaine Schluss gemacht haben, und der fast die ganze letzte Woche versucht hat, Kurts Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Kurt würde sich lieber mit den kleinkarierten Tratschmäulern abgeben.

"Du musst ziemlich froh darüber sein, dass dieser _Blan_ derson endlich weg ist", sagt Chad und grinst frech.

Kurt verdreht die Augen und wirft seine Tasche mit Schwung an die Wand hinüber. "Er ist nicht weg."

"Du machst Witze, oder?" Chads Augen strahlen vor Begeisterung. "Ich dachte, du würdest es als erster erfahren."

Kurt schaut ihn misstrauisch an, als er eines der Übungsschwerter ergreift, die sie im Unterricht benutzen. Er lässt es locker aus dem Handgelenk vor sich kreisen, als wollte er eine Barriere zwischen sich und Chad aufbauen. Er sollte eigentlich nicht auf diesen Köder anspringen, aber er tut es trotzdem. "Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Chad wirft lachend den Kopf in den Nacken. "Oh Gott, es war großartig. Er hatte einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch vor Carmen Tibideaux. Hat während einer Abschlussprüfung, oder was auch immer das war, von Anfang bis Ende durchgeflennt und sie hat ihn von der Schule geschmissen. Es war auch allerhöchste Zeit – er hatte so überhaupt gar kein NYADA–Potential. Ich kann verstehen, warum du dich von diesem Versager getrennt hast. Ich meine, warum solltest du dich mit einer Tussi abgeben, wenn du doch ganz klar nach einem Mann Ausschau hältst?" Dann macht Chad eine obszöne Bewegung mit den Hüften. "Was meinst du, Hummel? Willst du lernen, wie es mit einem richtigen Mann ist?"

Dieser Kerl ist absolut unerträglich und normalerweise würde er ihn einfach stehenlassen, aber Blaine ist von der Schule geworfen worden und er kennt keine Einzelheiten. Er weiß nicht, ob es Blaine gut geht. Und wie soll er einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn Chad und alle anderen ihm keinen Respekt zollen und ihn nicht zumindest in Ruhe lassen. Es ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

"Ich hab das alles so satt", schreit er laut, so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum auf sich zieht. "Jetzt hör mal gut zu, denn ich werde es nur ein einziges Mal sagen. Ich hab die Nase _voll_ von dem Getratsche von dir und allen anderen über mich. Und über Blaine. Du kennst doch gar nicht die ganze Geschichte. Und du wirst sie auch wahrscheinlich nie kennenlernen. Und ich weiß genau, dass sie dir scheißegal ist. Hör also auf, deine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Hör auf mich anzustarren wie ein Stück Fleisch, denn _dazu_ wird es auf gar keinen Fall kommen. Und hör auf, auf Blaine herumzuhacken, denn er ist mehr Mann als du jemals sein wirst. Und wenn ich noch ein Wort von dir höre, oder von sonst einem von euch, dann werde ich dich beim _Midnight Madness_ herausfordern, oder wir können es auch gleich hier ausfechten, und wir wissen alle, wie das ausgehen wird. Also scher dich zum Teufel."

Er lässt das Übungsschwert in einem Bogen durch die Luft schwingen, um seinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen und Chad hebt die Hand und geht einen Schritt rückwärts, während er irgendwas vor sich hin murmelt von wegen 'Kurt ist eine Drama-Queen'. Kurt ist das alles egal, so lange sie ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Glücklicherweise scheint sein Wutausbruch Wirkung zu zeigen, denn für den Rest des Tages kommt ihm keiner mehr nah.

 

*** * ***

 

Unmittelbar nach dem Ende des Kurses geht Kurt in einen abgeschiedenen Teil des Gebäudes hinüber, nimmt sein Handy aus der Tasche und ruft Blaines Kontakt auf. Er sollte ihn anrufen. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Blaine von der Schule geflogen ist, er glaubt es einfach nicht. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass so etwas passiert, nie hatte er Blaine so wehtun wollen, nie hatte er gewollt, dass er scheitert. Er kennt Blaine so gut, weiß, welches Potential er hat, weiß, dass das Ende ihrer Beziehung ihn viel schlimmer getroffen haben muss, als er es sich hat anmerken lassen. Und von der Schule verwiesen zu werden... von Carmen Tibideaux höchstpersönlich! Er sollte ihn anrufen....

Und was soll er sagen?

Ihn trösten? Sich entschuldigen? Er weiß nicht, was er machen soll. Die Verlobung zu lösen, war die richtige Entscheidung. Kurt würde ihn schrecklich gern trösten, aber er darf ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Außerdem, überlegt er hat Blaine keine Anstalten gemacht, in irgendeiner Weise an ihn heranzutreten. Sie haben seit fast zwei Wochen nicht miteinander gesprochen. Blaine wird wieder auf ihn zu kommen, wenn er bereit dazu ist. Es besteht kein Grund, ihn dazu zu drängen.

Kurts Daumen schwebt über Blaines Nummer und er spielt mit dem Gedanken, doch bevor er die Nummer wählt, steckt er das Handy wieder in die Tasche.

 

*** * ***

 

Seinen letzten Kurs an diesem Tag schwänzt er in der Hoffnung, dass er Blaine vielleicht im Loft antreffen wird, aber als er dort ankommt, ist es bereits zu spät. Blaines Sachen sind weg. Die Kartons, seine Klamotten, sein Krimskrams, sogar das Klavier ist weg. Und doch sieht das Loft fast unberührt aus, so als hätte Blaine nie dort gewohnt. Der einzige Beweis, dass es ihn überhaupt gegeben hat, sind die Fotos von ihnen auf Kurts Kommode.

Kurt nimmt eins davon in die Hand – das von seinem Elftklässler-Ball. Es war einer der schönsten Momente seines Lebens gewesen; dieser perfekte, magische, wunderbare Moment. Er kommt ihm vor wie ein Traum – eine verschwommene Erinnerung an etwas, das er einst in einem Film gesehen hat – nicht wie sein eigenes Leben. Er kann die beiden Jungs darauf gar nicht wirklich wiedererkennen, wie sie einander so verliebt anlächeln.

Er vermisst Blaine.

Zähneknirschend muss er zugeben, dass da ein Schmerz in seiner Brust sitzt, den er nicht so einfach ignorieren kann. Seit ihrer ersten Trennung hat es keine so lange Funkstille mehr zwischen ihnen gegeben. Und, oh, wie schlimm der Schmerz damals gewesen war. Aber dieses Mal ist alles besser. Oder zumindest wird es besser werden. Ihre Geschichte sollte nicht so enden – einst die perfekte Märchenromanze, die sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hat. Sie haben wenigstens ein Ende verdient. Aber das wahre Leben ist keine Geschichte. Er hat immer noch das Gefühl, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, und manchmal gibt es eben Dinge im richtigen Leben, für die es keine Lösung gibt.

Er sammelt all die gerahmten Fotos ein, die Überbleibsel ihrer Beziehung und legt sie in eine alte Schuhschachtel. Er sollte sie wegwerfen, ad acta legen, nach vorne schauen. Aber er kann nicht. Stattdessen stellt er die Schachtel in seinen Schrank und begräbt sie unter einem Stapel Wäsche.

Dann loggt er sich auf Facebook ein. Wenn er sein Leben bereinigen will, dann richtig. Er hat sich über eine Woche lang von sozialen Medien ferngehalten, weil er nicht scharf darauf war zu erfahren, was die anderen über sein Leben denken. Und wie erwartet warten Dutzende Benachrichtigungen auf ihn. Als er seine Nachrichten öffnet, fällt sein Blick sofort auf eine Mitteilung von Blaine. Schnell klickt er sie an – aber da sieht er, dass sie bereits zwei Wochen alt ist. Eine kurze Nachricht von Blaine mit einem Link.

_Sorry, ich schaff's heute Abend nicht rechtzeitig. Aber schau dir mal diesen Saal für die Hochzeit an. Ist der nicht herrlich?_

Kurt kann nicht anders und klickt auf den Link. Der Saal ist wirklich wunderschön: weiträumig, große Fenster, altmodische Holzmöbel. Kurt versteht sofort, warum Blaine ihn ausgesucht hat. Er hat ihn an die Dalton erinnert. Kurt versucht mit aller Kraft, nicht an diesen Tag zu denken, an keinen dieser Tage. Er schließt den Link wieder.

Das ist ihr Problem, denkt er, als er Blaines Profilbild anstarrt – ein Bild vom vorigen Sommer, auf dem sie sich aneinander kuscheln. Sie waren so in der Vergangenheit verhaftet, hatten versucht, ihre schönsten Momente zu wiederholen und konnten dabei nie wirklich vorwärts gehen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er Blaine nicht kontaktiert.

Er zögert kurz, dann klickt er auf Blaines Profil und erwartet fast schon, dass er ihn blockiert hat, aber was er stattdessen vorfindet, überrascht ihn. Blaine hat seinen Account komplett deaktiviert. Vielleicht ist das ein Hinweis des Universums, nach vorne zu schauen.

Er öffnet die Seite mit seinen Aktivitäten – wenn er sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren will, dann wird es Zeit, sich vom Vergangenen zu trennen. Aber nachdem er sich fünf Minuten lang all die Bilder und gemeinsamen Unterhaltungen angeschaut hat, all die Likes, da erscheint es ihm unmöglich. Der Knoten ist so schwer zu entwirren und plötzlich kann er Blaine vollkommen verstehen. Es ist besser, ganz von vorne anzufangen.

Er eröffnet einen brandneuen Account mit einer brandneuen e-Mailadresse, schießt ein Selfie und benutzt es als vorläufigen Platzhalter für sein Profilbild. Aber als er die leere Seite sieht, die so traurig aussieht, während sie darauf wartet, gefüllt zu werden, da schaltet er seinen Computer aus. Kurt verordnet sich eine Pause von den sozialen Medien. Er könnte seine Sommerferien dazu nutzen, sich auf wichtige Dinge zu konzentrieren, wie zum Beispiel, seine Karriere zu planen und herauszufinden, was er mit seinem Leben vorhat – jetzt, wo er in eine ganz neue Richtung unterwegs ist.

Aber all diese Fragen scheinen viel schwieriger zu sein als sein Verstand bewältigen kann. Er legt sich ins Bett, spielt zwanzig Minuten lang Candy Crush und schläft schließlich ein.

 

*** * ***

 

Den restlichen April durchlebt Kurt wie auf Autopilot. Die Abschlussprüfungen stehen an und er konzentriert all seine Kräfte darauf, sie zu bestehen. Seine Gefühle durch Musik und Schauspiel auszudrücken, scheint leichter zu sein, als sich direkt mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Er schneidet sehr gut ab. Trotzdem – irgendwie fühlt es sich seltsam leer an, wenn er durch die Flure der NYADA geht. Er versucht, den nagenden Gedanken nicht zu beachten. Er versucht, nicht an Blaine zu denken.

Rachels Serie ist ein totaler Flop. Er versucht sie anzurufen, aber als ihre Väter vorbeikommen, um ihre Sachen aus dem Loft abzuholen, lassen sie ihn wissen, dass sie für eine Weile untergetaucht ist. Er wünschte, er könnte für sie da sein. Und noch viel mehr wünschte er, dass sie für _ihn_ da sein könnte. Und als ihr Bett abgeholt ist und ihre Ecke nur noch ein leerer Raum, da spürt er, wie die Einsamkeit sich in ihm breitmacht. Und wieder versucht er, nicht an Blaine zu denken.

Mercedes, die auf Tour gegangen ist, schreibt ihn an und erzählt ihm von ihren Abenteuern überall im Land. Die aufgelöste Verlobung erwähnt er nicht – sie ist so voller Lebensfreude und lässt ihn am jüngsten Drama zwischen Brittany und Santana teilhaben, und er will sie nicht herunterziehen. Als sie ihr Gespräch beendet haben, ist sein erster Instinkt, ihre Geschichten mit jemandem zu teilen. Aber da ist niemand, dem er sie erzählen könnte. Und er gibt sich alle Mühe, nicht an Blaine zu denken.

 

* * *

 

Als er fertig ist mit der Endreinigung des Loft, findet er ganz hinten unterm Bett ein altes T-Shirt. Es ist sein altes OSU T-Shirt. Es ist _Blaines_ altes OSU T-Shirt, das Kurt immer angezogen hat, wenn es für seinen Designer Pyjama zu heiß war. Er drückt es an seine Brust – dieses eine unbedeutende Ding kann er behalten, oder nicht? Blaine hat es ihm vor so langer Zeit gegeben. Es ist praktisch in seinen Besitz übergegangen.

Er sitzt auf dem leeren Fußboden, schaukelt vor und zurück und erlaubt sich zum ersten Mal ganz bewusst, an Blaine zu denken. Er hat in all diesen Tagen so viel Energie darauf verwendet, es nicht zu tun, dass er sich diesen kleinen Augenblick gönnen darf. Und es tut viel mehr weh als er es erwartet hat.

Er fragt sich, wie es Blaine wohl geht und was er so macht. Er weiß nicht einmal, wo er ist – ob er wieder zurück nachhause gegangen ist, oder... ganz woanders hin. Denkt Blaine überhaupt noch an ihn? Vermisst Blaine ihn auch? Hasst Blaine ihn? Diesen Gedanken verfolgt er am besten nicht weiter....

Er hofft, dass es Blaine gut geht, wo immer er auch gerade ist.

Das T-Shirt riecht nach Blaine – ganz schwach – der Geruch ist noch da, obwohl Blaine es schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getragen hat. Blaine hat ihn so oft im Arm gehalten, während er selbst dieses T-Shirt trug, hat ihn geküsst und ihm ewige Liebe versprochen. Er denkt an Blaine und versucht, nicht zu weinen, selbst als ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinablaufen. Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen, besser als so viele andere. Aber nicht jede Liebesgeschichte hat ein Happy End. Bald schon wird das T-Shirt nur noch riechen wie ein altes T-Shirt und genauso werden die Erinnerungen verblassen. Er kann an Blaine denken und dankbar sein für das, was sie hatten, auch wenn jetzt die Zeit gekommen ist, das Buch zuzuklappen.

Etwas später, als er das alte T-Shirt in die Schuhschachtel zu den Fotos steckt, geht ihm auf, dass er und Blaine sich niemals richtig Lebewohl gesagt haben. Vielleicht ist es besser so, denkt er. Dann gibt es wenigstens _ein_ Versprechen, das er nicht gebrochen hat.

Dank der Mithilfe seines Vaters und Elliotts, ist das Loft ein paar Tage später leergeräumt. Aber irgendetwas lastet immer noch schwer auf dem Raum – als würden die alten Geister noch hier festhängen. Er ist zugegebenermaßen traurig – das war der Ort, an dem er und Rachel ihre Träume hatten verwirklichen wollen. Aber Träume sind nicht perfekt. _Dreams come true, not free._ Eine Zeile aus einem Sondheim Musical? Nein, nur aus einer alten, kitschigen TV-Serie. Dann war er eben nicht groß rausgekommen, seit er hier lebte. Auch gut. Er hat noch sein gesamtes Leben vor sich. Da gibt es noch einiges, auf das es sich zu freuen lohnt.

Er atmet tief ein, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht. Sie hatten schöne Zeiten hier gehabt, aber auch zu viele schlimme Zeiten. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem ist er optimistisch, wenn er an die Zukunft denkt. Er schließt die Tür ab und schaut nicht zurück – er lässt die Vergangenheit sprichwörtlich hinter sich.

 

**~***~**


	4. Some People

 

 _Some people can get a thrill_  
_Knitting sweaters and sitting still_  
_That’s okay for some people_  
_Who don’t know they’re alive_

Textzeilen aus _Some People_ aus 2x21 _'Funeral' / 'Totenfeier'_

 

**Mai 2012**

Kurt sitzt in einem Liegestuhl am Rand von Santanas Pool. Rachel sitzt in dem Stuhl zu seiner Linken und hat die Lehne zum Sonnenbaden ganz heruntergeklappt. Mercedes sitzt zu seiner Rechten und spielt mit ihrem Handy herum. Es sind noch zwei Wochen bis zu ihrem HighSchool-Abschluss und Santana schmeißt eine Schuljahresend-New Directions-Abschiedsparty (so stand es auf der Einladung). Und wenn Kurt ehrlich ist, dann ist ihm ein wenig langweilig.

Er hat versucht, ein Modemagazin zu lesen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wird immer wieder zum Schwimmbecken gelenkt, wo Blaine mit den anderen Mitgliedern der New Directions im Wasser herumalbert. Kurt erlaubt sich, seinen Blick verweilen zu lassen; er beobachtet die Bewegung seiner Muskeln, die Wassertropfen auf seinem nackten Oberkörper, die Tatsache, dass Blaines Badehose etwas tiefer gerutscht ist, wo er im seichten Ende des Pools steht. Und Kurt weiß ganz genau, was unterhalb dieses Gummibundes liegt. Solche Parties sollte man auskosten – sagen zumindest alle jemals gedrehten Teeniefilme – denn wann werden sie in dieser Formation wieder zusammenkommen? Aber Kurt ist das eigentlich ziemlich egal; ihm wäre es lieber, er wäre irgendwo mit Blaine allein, um diese nackte Haut berühren zu können.

Mercedes rüttelt an seinem Arm und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zuerst denkt er, sie wolle ihn tadeln, weil er zu Blaine hingestarrt hat, aber schließlich ist es sein gutes Recht, seinen Freund anzugaffen, herzlichen Dank auch. Aber Mercedes schaut nur voller Begeisterung auf ihr Handy.

"Hey Leute, was habt ihr nächstes Wochenende vor?" Sie dreht ihnen ihr Handy zu, um es ihnen zu zeigen.

"Broadway in Chicago", liest Kurt vor.

"Es ist ein Konzert. Eine Benefizveranstaltung für... ich weiß nicht, irgendein Wohltätigkeitsdings. Idina Menzel und Kristin Chenoweth sind die Stars des Abends! Mensch Leute, da müssen wir hin!"

"Oh, das müssen wir _unbedingt"_ , sagt Rachel und setzt sich auf. "Die Jungs treffen sich für irgendeinen Zombie-Killer-Video-Wettbewerb bei Artie zuhause. Finn hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mitkommen, weil ich beim letzten Mal nicht mit dem Controller klargekommen bin und ihn aus lauter Frust auf den Fernseher geworfen habe. Das wäre also das perfekte Wochenende für eine Diven-Auszeit in Chicago. Ich sag Tina Bescheid."

"Fantastisch", sagt Kurt ganz aufgeregt. "Ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, was ich anziehen werde. Ich werd auch Blaine Bescheid geben."

In dem Moment, als Blaines Name fällt, tauschen die Mädchen vielsagende Blicke aus.

"Was?", fragt Kurt, unsicher, was der Grund ist für ihre plötzlich nachlassende Begeisterung darüber, die Stars von _Wicked_ live auf der Bühne zu sehen.

"Ich glaube, was Rachel meinte war, dass es unser letztes gemeinsames Hurra wäre, nur wir Mädels... und du", sagt Mercedes.

"Ach kommt schon", sagt Kurt. "Blaine ist mindestens genauso eine Diva wie ich und er liebt _Wicked_. Und Rachel – erzähl mir nicht, du würdest Finn nicht mitschleppen, wenn du könntest."

Rachel schaut ihn leicht verstimmt an. "Finn und ich sind vielleicht ziemlich beschäftigt mit unserer bevorstehenden Hochzeit, aber wir verbringen sehr wohl gelegentlich auch Zeit getrennt voneinander."

"Wenn ihr beiden eine vorübergehendeTrennung ertragen könntet, dann würdet ihr nicht so jung heiraten", giftet Kurt zurück. Eigentlich ist das ein verbaler Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber das ist ihm egal.

"Oh!" Rachel wirft beide Arme in die Luft. "Du hast es gerade nötig. Wie ich euch beide kenne, haben du und Blaine bereits eure _gesamte_ gemeinsame Zukunft geplant. Warum springt ihr nicht gleich zu dem Punkt, wo ihr achtzig seid und zusammen ins Altersheim einzieht."

"Leute, Leute." Mercedes wedelt mit beiden Händen, um Kurt und Rachel zu beruhigen. "Jetzt fangt nicht schon wieder _davon_ an. Hör zu, Kurt, wir lieben Blaine. Du weiß, dass wir ihn lieben, aber manchmal seid ihr wie siamesische Zwillinge – das ist fast, als wärt ihr nur eine einzige Person, vor allem in letzter Zeit."

"Wir werden ein ganzes Jahr lang getrennt sein", verteidigt sich Kurt. "Und Blaine ist deswegen total verunsichert und deshalb will ich so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen wie ich kann. Und wenn das für euch so ein großes Problem ist, dann macht euren Mädelsabend alleine und ich und Blaine werden was anderes unternehmen."

Rachel verdreht die Augen, aber Mercedes gibt bereits nach. "Ist schon okay, wirklich", sagt sie. "Blaine kann mitkommen, es ist wirklich kein Problem."

Das Thema Blaine gerät in Vergessenheit, als Mercedes die Liste der Broadwayakteure vorliest, die zusammen mit den Stars aus _Wicked_ auf der Bühne stehen werden. Die drei machen sich Gedanken über die Logistik, aber dann kommt ihre Unterhaltung ziemlich schnell zum Ende. Kurz danach wird Mercedes gefragt, ob sie mit Sam, Tina und Mike Karten spielen will, während Finn Rachel hinter sich her zum Pool zieht. Kurt lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, zieht seine Sonnenbrille auf und beschließt, ein Nickerchen zu machen.

Er ist gerade am eindösen, als sich jemand zu ihm auf den Liegestuhl legt. Er muss nicht einmal die Augen aufmachen, um zu wissen, wer es ist. Er rutscht ein wenig zur Seite, legt einen Arm um Blaines Schulter und kuschelt sich an ihn. Die Nähe von Blaines Körper ist ihm so vertraut – es ist, als ob ein Puzzleteil sich an seinen vorgesehenen Platz fügt.

"Du machst mich ganz nass, weißt du das?", sagt Kurt, aber das Wasser auf Blaines Haut ist eine willkommene Abkühlung und Blaine weiß, dass Kurt es nicht ernst meint.

"Vielleicht will ich ja nur erreichen, dass du dieses T-Shirt ausziehst", flüstert er ihm ins Ohr. Er lässt eine Hand unter den Saum von Kurts T-Shirt wandern, aber Kurt weiß, dass es eine leere Drohung ist; dass Blaine so etwas nie ohne seine Zustimmung machen würde. Stattdessen ist Blaine auf den Teil von Kurts Oberkörper aus, von dem er weiß, dass Kurt dort kitzlig ist und er geht zum Angriff über. Kurt bricht sofort in Gelächter aus.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später macht Blaine es sich wieder neben ihm bequem, legt den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, wo er ganz langsam Kreise um Kurts Bauchnabel zu malen beginnt. Blaines Berührung auf seiner Haut fühlt sich immer noch wie elektrisierend an. Oh Gott, warum nur haben sie diese blöde Abmachung getroffen, keine Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit auszutauschen. Wenn Kurt sich nicht gerade so wunderbar behaglich fühlte, dann würde er Blaine unverzüglich an einen etwas privateren Ort schleppen.

Draußen im Pool sind Finn und Rachel vollkommen schamlos am Rumknutschen. Niemand beachtet sie, alle sind mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Niemand kümmert sich um sie, denn Finn und Rachel kennen sowieso keine Scham. Es ist ihnen egal. Kurt schiebt seine Sonnenbrille nach oben und schaut Blaine in die Augen. Blaines wunderschöne, honigfarbene Augen, die ihm das Gefühl geben, sicher und geliebt zu sein, und... würde es überhaupt irgendjemanden interessieren, wenn sie sich küssten? Er senkt den Blick auf Blaines Lippen hinab und Blaine weiß, an was er gerade denkt. Sie könnten es vielleicht wagen, nur dieses eine Mal.

Aber dann läuft Puck an ihnen vorbei und Blaine geht auf Abstand. Nein, sie können nicht... und das ist etwas, das Kurt ganz fürchterlich ärgert. Es ist nicht, wie wenn sie irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit sind, wo sie ihrer eigenen Sicherheit wegen vorsichtig sein müssen. Es ist die Tatsache, dass ihreFreunde es ihnen ewig vorhalten würden. Und er will nicht so werden wie Finn und Rachel.

"Übrigens hat mich Artie zu einem Zombie-Videospiel-Marathon eingeladen", sagt Blaine und versucht, ganz beiläufig zu klingen.

"Hast du Lust hinzugehen?"

"Es könnte ganz spaßig sein. Was ist mit dir?"

Eine Locke hängt Blaine in die Stirn und Kurt fängt an, daran herumzuspielen. "Rachel, Mercedes und ich werden an dem Wochenende nach Chicago fahren. Ein Haufen Broadwaystars gibt dort ein Benefizkonzert."

"Oh, das hört sich gut an", sagt Blaine und versucht, nicht hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

"Du kannst auch gern mitkommen", sagt Kurt, obwohl ein Zögern in seinem Ton mitschwingt. Er lässt seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter sinken.

Blaine sieht bekümmert aus. "Willst du mich nicht dabeihaben?"

"Natürlich will ich", sagt Kurt. Er schaut wieder zu Rachel und Finn hinüber, die es mittlerweile regelrecht im Wasser treiben. Es ist ekelerregend. Aber wenigstens müssen sie sich nicht verstecken. "Mercedes und Rachel haben sich darüber ausgelassen, dass wir beide so viel Zeit zusammen verbringen."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Ist das schlimm?"

"Nein", sagt Kurt voller Überzeugung, was Blaines Besorgnis sofort wegwischt. Denn letzten Endes ist es Blaine, den er um sich haben will. Immer. "Nein, ich sage ihnen, dass du mitkommst. Ich meine, falls du nicht lieber Zombies jagen willst, oder sonst was."

"Ich wäre lieber mit dir zusammen." Da ist wieder dieses kokette Grinsen auf Blaines Lippen, das Kurt das Blut in die Wangen treibt. Blaine wendet seinen Blick nicht ab und zuerst denkt Kurt, er würde es wagen, ihn zu küssen. Aber das tut er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Blaine wandert mit den Lippen Kurts Hals hinab und hält an seinem Schlüsselbein inne um einen saugenden Kuss daraufzudrücken.

"Juhu! Kurt Hummel kommt zur Sache." Santanas Rufe scheuchen sie auseinander und sie laufen beide feuerrot an.

Er weiß nicht, was die Zukunft für sie bereithält, aber er weiß, dass es leichter werden wird. Er legt den Kopf an Blaines Stirn und ist froh über jeglichen Körperkontakt. In der Zukunft werden sie zusammen sein, glücklich und ohne sich zu verstecken, und wenn es in diesem Altersheim ist. Es wird perfekt sein.

 

**Mai 2014**

Als Elliott nachhause kommt, ist Kurt in der Küche und holt die letzte Ladung Schoko-Kokos-Makronen aus dem Ofen. Es ist das vierte Blech und trotz all seiner Bemühungen sehen sie braun und trocken aus und gar nicht so wie auf der Internetseite, von der er das Rezept hat. Missmutig lässt er das Blech auf den Herd fallen und dreht den Backofen aus.

"Wie ich sehe, läuft dein Backkurs ganz gut?" Elliott lehnt an dem Pfeiler in der Küche und hat die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

"Ja", antwortet Kurt voller Sarkasmus und stochert mit einem Pfannenwender an einem der Plätzchen herum. "Laut Internet ist das ein Do-It-Yourself-Kurs für Anfänger. Und nach einer Woche habe ich es immer noch nicht geschafft, ein ordentliches Gourmetgebäck hinzukriegen. Ich hatte mich eigentlich immer für einen erfahrenen Bäcker gehalten, aber mittlerweile habe ich starke Zweifel daran."

Elliott lacht auf, als er eine der Makronen in die Hand nimmt und eingehend inspiziert. "Also erstens: jeder Kurs, der bereits in der dritten Stunde Makronen macht, ist kein Anfängerkurs. Zweitens: eine Woche ist bei weitem nicht genug Zeit, um so etwas zu lernen. Und drittens: seit wann ist es dein Traum, ein Meisterbäcker zu sein?" Er wirft das Plätzchen zurück auf das Abkühlgitter.

Kurt lässt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen. "Ist es, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht. Ich hatte nur gedacht, es wäre ein schöner Zeitvertreib für den Sommer. Etwas, das Spaß macht. Aber zur Zeit fühlt es sich eher nach Arbeit an.

Elliott scharrt mit den Füßen, macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, sagt dann aber doch nichts und legt stattdessen nur den Kopf schief.

Kurt schiebt ein paar Krümel zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammen. "Mach dir keinen Kopf wegen dem Durcheinander. Ich mache gleich alles sauber, damit wir was zum Abendessen kochen können."

Es ist wahr, die Küche sieht tatsächlich aus, als sei ein Tornado hindurch gefegt. Pfannen, Töpfe und Backutensilien bedecken jeden Zentimeter der Arbeitsfläche. Auf einigen der Schränke sind Teig- und Schokoladenspritzer und auf dem Boden sind Kokosflocken verstreut. Elliott ist schon zu Schlimmerem nachhause gekommen, aber Kurt ist immer ein vorbildlicher Mitbewohner gewesen und nach jeder Backstunde war die Küche hinterher sauberer als zuvor.

Elliott schaut Kurt nachdenklich an. "Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Eigentlich hatte ich mir überlegt, dass wir heute Abend ausgehen und unterwegs einfach einen Cheeseburger, oder was in der Art, essen könnten. In der Bar einen Block von hier spielt diese neue Indie Band _Black Metal Daisy_. Sie spielen das gesamte Wochenende dort und ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht hingehen."

"Um mich an einen weiteren meiner Fehlschläge zu erinnern? Nein danke. Ich passe", sagt Kurt angespannt.

" _Pamela Lansbury_ und _One Three Hill_ waren keine Fehlschläge, Kurt", stellt Elliott richtig.

"Na, sie haben aber auch nicht gerade Millionen eingebracht, geschweige denn Gigs gehabt."

Elliott unterdrückt ein Augenrollen. "Kurt, ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass es dein Traum war, ein Rockstar zu werden. Du hast eine Coverband gegründet und das war 'ne tolle Sache, die uns allen viel Spaß gemacht hat."

"Bis auf die Zeiten, in denen Rachel und Santana sich darum gestritten haben, wer jetzt die Hauptstimme singt."

"Okay, da geb ich dir recht. Aber komm schon. Du kannst dich doch nicht jedes Mal fertig machen, wenn etwas, das du hobbymäßig machst, nicht 100 % perfekt wird."

Kurt zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, auch wenn er weiß, dass Elliott die Wahrheit sagt. Aber es hilft nicht gegen seine schlechte Laune. "Also gut. Dann lass uns zu Abend essen und anschließend machen wir mit unserem Tracey-Hepburn-Marathon weiter. Film Nr. 6 von 9. _Ehekrieg._ Diesmal sind sie beide die gegnerischen Anwälte im selben Gerichtsfall."

"Oh Gott, Kurt", stöhnt Elliott laut. "Ich weiß deinen Sinn für die Klassiker sehr wohl zu schätzen, aber wenn du heute Abend wirklich noch einen Film sehen willst, kann es dann nicht wenigstens ein Farbfilm sein?"

"Was ist mit – ?"

"Kein Musical."

"Okay, dann – "

"Ich schau mir nicht noch einmal _Die Braut des Prinzen_ an."

"Also dann – "

"Ich habe auch nicht mehr die Energie, mir irgendwas mit Untertiteln anzuschauen. Warum versuchen wir nicht irgendwas mit Explosionen, computeranimierten Schlachten oder so. Ist nicht kürzlich ein neuer Superheldenfilm rausgekommen?"

"Nein, keine Superhelden. Immer wenn wir uns nicht entscheiden konnten, was wir uns anschauen sollen, hat Blaine einen Marvelfilm ausgesucht. Und auch wenn ich den Reiz von Chris Hemsworths Muskeln oder von Robert Downey Juniors Charme zu schätzen weiß, so bevorzugen manche unter uns die kultivierte Intellektualität einer romantischen Komödie mit Mark Ruffalo, okay?"

"Hat der nicht den Hulk gespielt?"

"Darum geht es jetzt nicht."

 

*** * ***

 

Er ist vollkommen durchnässt, als er endlich im Diner ankommt. Wegen des Regens waren die Züge überfüllt und er war zwischen einer extrem stark parfümierten Frau und einem Typen, der ihn im Minutentakt annieste, eingezwängt gewesen. Drei Blocks vor seiner üblichen Haltestelle hatte er beschlossen, sich lieber dem Regen zu stellen und zu Fuß zu gehen, nur um genau in dem Augenblick, als der Zug abfuhr, festzustellen, dass er seinen Regenschirm auf dem Sitz liegengelassen hatte.

Es ist ein Donnerstagabend, und auch an denen ist in New York City ziemlich viel los. Und zu allem Unglück ist er mit Aryella allein in der Schicht, weil jemand einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist und sie so schnell keinen Ersatz kriegen für die paar Stunden. Als ihm das klar wird, stöhnt er frustriert, besonders weil Aryella sogar noch eine größere Diva ist als er, und ohne Verstärkung ziemlich unerträglich sein kann. Aryella aber findet, dass sie allerbeste Freunde sind, küsst ihn auf die Wangen, als er ankommt und erzählt ihm schnell, dass sie einen Part im Chor irgendeiner neuen Broadwayshow bekommen hat – was ziemlich ärgerlich ist, weil Kurt nämlich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, dass sie keinen Ton halten kann.

Gunter, ihr Chef, ist sauer, weil der Typ, der nicht zu seiner Schicht erschienen ist, der einzige ist, der eine 'richtige Männerstimme' hat, wie er sich ausdrückt, und ist besonders missmutig, weil sie deswegen nur Frauensongs singen können. Zwischenzeitlich sind die Köche auf Drogen, Kurt bringt es fertig, mindestens zwei Teller fallenzulassen, und eine große Gruppe Teenager hält es nicht für nötig, Trinkgeld zu geben.

Es ist nicht Kurts bester Tag.

Aber das alles ist noch einigermaßen erträglich, bis _sie_ hereinkommt.

Warum muss sie von allen Restaurants der Stadt ausgerechnet hierher kommen?

Als June Dolloway das Restaurant betritt, sieht sie viel zu aufgetakelt aus für diesen Ort... und entsetzt darüber, überhaupt einen Fuß hineingesetzt zu haben. Sie ist in Begleitung von ein paar Leuten und einer davon versichert ihr, dass das Essen großartig ist. Kurt hofft, dass sie das Lokal absolut unter ihrer Würde findet und wieder hinausstürmt, aber ihre Begleiter scheinen sie umstimmen zu können. Unglücklicherweise wird ihr einer von Kurts Tischen zugewiesen, aber Kurt reagiert sofort und schafft es, Aryella zu bestechen, den Tisch zu übernehmen, indem er ihr die Hälfte seines Trinkgeldes verspricht.

Es gelingt ihm, June größtenteils aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis er das Essen für ihren Nachbartisch bringt und sie an seiner Schürze zupft, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

"Dachte ich mir doch, dass Sie das sind, Kurt Hummel", sagt sie mit missbilligendem Blick.

"Hallo June", sagt Kurt und versucht, möglichst freundlich zu klingen. Es gelingt ihm nicht wirklich.

"Für Sie immer noch Mrs Dolloway."

"Mrs Dolloway", wiederholt Kurt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Ich habe eine Nachricht für Ihren Freund Blaine Anderson", sagt June und schnalzt mit ihrer Serviette nach ihm, als sie sie auseinander faltet und auf ihren Schoß legt.

"Tut mir leid, aber die kann ich leider nicht für Sie überbringen", sagt er und hofft inständig, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragt.

"Oh, ich glaube aber doch, dass Sie das tun werden, denn sehen Sie –" Sie hält mitten im Satz inne, als ihr der fehlende Ring an seinem Finger auffällt. "Oh!" Ein hämisches Grinsen erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hat sofort verstanden. Er muss nicht ein verdammtes Wort zu ihr sagen, aber sie versteht sofort und sie ist hocherfreut. "Vergessen Sie's", sagt sie und entlässt ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

Als er geht, hört er, wie sie sich vorbeugt und ihren Begleitern etwas zuflüstert, woraufhin alle zu lachen anfangen. Kurt verkneift sich all die bösen Bemerkungen über sie, die ihm schon immer auf der Zunge lagen. Stattdessen stürmt er geradewegs aus dem Restaurant hinaus in den Regen.

 

* * *

 

"Diese eingebildete Kuh", sagt Kurt und läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während Elliott ihm vom Sofa aus zusieht. Er nippt von Zeit zu Zeit an seinem Bier und versucht, mit Kurts Story mitzuhalten. Sein Geschimpfe wird nichts ändern und er weiß, dass Elliott heute Abend noch was vorhat, aber er muss einfach seinen Frust loswerden. "Sie hat mich immer schrecklich behandelt. Hat mich nie gemocht. Und wie sie sich über die Tatsache gefreut hat, dass Blaine und ich nicht mehr verlobt sind? Sie hat immer schon gewollt, dass er mit mir Schluss macht, weißt du? Blaine hat es mir dann irgendwann erzählt. Sie war der Meinung, dass ich ihn bei seinen Karrierebestrebungen behindere – nur eine amateurhafte Last auf seinen Schultern bin. Oh Gott, und als sie gegangen ist, hatte sie sogar die Frechheit, meinen Gesang zu kritisieren. Weißt du, ich hab gewusst, dass sie nur so getan hat, als würde sie mich mögen, als Blaine sie bei seinem Konzert ausgetrickst hat – "

"Ähm, Kurt", unterbricht Elliott ihn vorsichtig. "Du erinnerst dich aber schon noch dran, dass du und Blaine nicht mehr zusammen sind, oder? Also ist sie, glaube ich, wirklich nicht mehr dein Problem."

Kurt bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt ihn für einen Augenblick ausdruckslos an. Ach ja, richtig. Der Stress und die Erschöpfung des Tages holen ihn ein, also setzt er sich neben Elliott aufs Sofa und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter. Es ist ein wenig unbequem, aber Elliott tätschelt ihm liebevoll den Kopf.

"Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die mir so unter die Haut gehen, aber sie gehört dazu", sagt Kurt.

"Offensichtlich."

"Ich weiß nicht", Kurt greift nach einem der Sofakissen und umarmt es vor seiner Brust. "Sie ist immer noch eine Gönnerin der NYADA, aber ich bezweifele, dass ich wirklich mit ihr zu tun haben muss; sie taucht nur einmal im Jahr selbstgefällig bei einem Wohltätigkeitsessen auf."

"Na siehst du", sagt Elliott und versucht, optimistisch zu klingen. "Und höchstwahrscheinlich wird sie niemals wieder einen Fuß in das Diner setzen."

"In der Zwischenzeit hätte Gunter mich beinahe gefeuert, weil ich einfach gegangen war. Ich bin gleich wieder reingekommen, aber ich glaube, er ist sauer, weil Rachel und Santana auch schon gekündigt haben. Ich kriege zur Zeit sowieso nur so rund zwölf Stunden die Woche. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach hinschmeißen, bevor ich ganz durchdrehe."

"Es tut mir leid, Mann."

Sie schweigen eine Weile und Kurt seufzt schwer. "Hast du Lust, morgen mit mir shoppen zu gehen? Ich fühle mich immer gleich wieder besser, wenn ich meine Sorgen im Schlussverkauf ertränken kann."

Elliott scheint unschlüssig. "Alter, ich würde dir ja gern deine Sorgen ein wenig versüßen, aber ich muss morgen gegen drei ins East Village. _Black Metal Daisy_ haben mich gefragt, ob ich morgen Lust auf eine Jam-Session mit ihnen habe und – "

Plötzlich kommt Kurt eine Idee und er richtet sich auf. "Vielleicht ist dieses ganze Fiasko im Diner eigentlich ein Segen. Ich glaube ich weiß, was mir diesen Sommer viel mehr nützen wird."

Elliott seufzt kurz und zieht neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

*** * ***

 

Im Büro von Vogue.com geht es zu wie im Taubenschlag – schlimmer noch als an der NYADA zur Zeit der Abschlussprüfungen. Es ist sechs Monate her, seit Kurt das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist – ein Jahr seit dem Ende seines Praktikums – und während die Räumlichkeiten immer noch dieselben sind, so haben sich die Gesichter geändert. Er fühlt sich etwas fehl am Platz, fast wie damals vor ein paar Jahren, als er zum ersten Mal hier war – verloren in einer Welt, die um ihn herumwuselt und seine Anwesenheit nicht mal wahrnimmt.

Isabelle ist noch in einem Meeting, also sitzt er in ihrem Vorzimmer und wippt nervös mit dem Fuß. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie das hier verlaufen wird. Er ist nicht sicher, wie er sich wünscht, dass es verlaufen soll.

An dem Schreibtisch, der einst seiner war, sitzt ein junges Mädchen, jünger noch als er, obwohl ihm das unmöglich erscheint, das hektisch Telefonanrufe beantwortet und gleichzeitig etwas auf der Tastatur tippt. Leute kommen herein und gehen wieder und sie beachtet sie kaum, wenn sie Notizen und Nachrichten für Isabelle hinterlegen. Es ist seltsam. Auch dieser Ort ist mal eine Art Heimat für ihn gewesen. Jetzt gehört er jemand anderem und für ihn ist er nur noch irgendein Vorzimmer.

Endlich kommt Isabelle aus ihrem Meeting heraus. Sie ist müde, aber das hindert sie nicht daran, ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu begrüßen und vor sich her in ihr Büro zu schieben.

"Na, wenn das nicht der unglaubliche Kurt Hummel ist", sagt sie, als sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzt. Sie bietet ihm eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Minikühlschrank an, der in der Ecke ihres Büros steht, aber Kurt lehnt ab und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. "Womit habe ich das Vergnügen verdient? Habt ihr euch endlich auf ein Datum geeinigt, du und dein Beau? Und jetzt kommst du her, um mir alle Einzelheiten eurer höchstwahrscheinlich märchenhaften Hochzeitspläne zu berichten?"

"Oh, ähm, nein", sagt Kurt und errötet. Er hebt verlegen seine linke Hand in die Höhe und senkt den Blick auf seinen Schoß. "Nein, ähm, dieses Trauerspiel ist vorbei. Und es geht mir gut – es war meine Entscheidung. Aber nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

"Ach, Schätzchen", sagt sie ein wenig resigniert. Sie will schon die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, entscheidet sich dann aber anders und trinkt stattdessen einen Schluck Wasser und der peinliche Moment dehnt sich unangenehm aus. "Na dann, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Nun, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob ich hier vielleicht irgendeine Arbeit bekommen könnte", sagt er und setzt sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf. "Eine bezahlte Arbeit, kein Praktikum. Das Restaurant, in dem ich arbeite, hat zur Zeit nicht genug Bedarf und dieses Jahr belege ich keine Sommerkurse, ich bin also frei verfügbar und ehrlich gesagt, auf der Suche nach etwas zu tun."

 Isabelle lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und macht ein langes Gesicht. "Kurt, du weißt, das ich dich gern mag. Aber es gefällt mir nicht, dass du Vogue.com als 'etwas zu tun' ansiehst, während du auf etwas ganz anderes wartest."

"Oh, das tut mir leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", stottert Kurt.

"Ich weiß", sagt Isabel. Ihr freundliches Wesen ist zurück und Kurt ist erleichtert. "Lass mich ganz ehrlich sein mit dir. Ich habe keinen Teilzeit-Job für dich. Selbst die Praktikumsplätze sind alle belegt; Jenny und Jack sind unglaublich vielversprechend, obwohl sie nicht ganz dein Talent besitzen. Und so sehr es mir auch gefallen würde, dich wieder in meinen Reihen zu haben, so habe ich doch keine Stelle für dich. Allerdings, falls du doch ernsthaft in die Modebranche wechseln willst – und du weißt, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass du es auf diesem Gebiet weit bringen würdest – wir expandieren und Anna ist gerade dabei, ein paar Großprojekte in Los Angeles und Miami auf den Weg zu bringen. Wenn du dich dort richtig reinhängen würdest, dann hättest du gute Chancen auf einen Vollzeitjob, sogar mit der Aussicht, nach Paris und Italien zu gehen."

"Oh!" Kurt ist von dieser Aussicht überrascht und für einen Moment kann er sich vorstellen, diesen Weg zu gehen, irgendwann seine eigene Modelinie zu kreieren, in Paris und Mailand Models zu sehen, die seine Kleider tragen, und auf den großen Modeschauen der Welt Trends zu setzen. Aber dann denkt er daran, was er aufgeben würde: die NYADA, seine Theaterleidenschaft, Musik. Es ist so eine wichtige Entscheidung und er ist sich einfach nicht sicher. "Und hier in New York habt ihr nichts?", fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

Isabel schüttelt stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten was."

"Dann, vielen Dank. Danke für das Angebot", sagt Kurt. Er kann ihr nicht wirklich in die Augen sehen. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon bereit bin, meinen Traum von der NYADA aufzugeben."

"Das verstehe ich", antwortet sie. "Auch wenn es nicht das ist, was ich hören möchte." Sie kommt um ihren Schreibtisch herum und beugt sich vor für eine Umarmung. Er akzeptiert sie wohlwollend. "Meine Tür ist immer offen. Wenn du jemals deine Meinung änderst, dann haben wir hier einen Platz für dich."

"Du wirst für mich immer wie meine gute Märchenfee sein", sagt er und lehnt sich ihr ein wenig entgegen.

"Aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf?"

"Ja?"

"New York kann einem vorkommen wie der Nabel der Welt und es ist auch großartig und bei weitem mein Lieblingsort. Aber manchmal, wenn Leute sich hier niederlassen, dann geben sie sich damit zufrieden. Wir verlieren uns in unserer Routine und reden uns ein, na ja, wir sind in New York, welch besseren Ort könnte es auf der Welt geben? Scheue dich nicht, von Zeit zu Zeit deine Komfortzone zu verlassen. Es wird dich vielleicht überraschen, was du alles finden kannst, selbst an Orten, an denen du es nicht vermuten würdest.

Er denkt einen Moment darüber nach und ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade wirklich von New York City spricht oder auf etwas ganz anderes anspielt.

 

*** * ***

 

"Hey Kurt, du wirst es nicht glauben. Shawn, der Leadsänger von _Black Metal Daisy_ , hat gerade angerufen und ihr zweiter Gitarrist hat plötzlich beschlossen, nach Montana abzuhauen, um dort eine Nudistenkolonie zu gründen, deshalb haben sie mich gefragt, ob ich ein paar Gigs mit ihnen machen will..."

Elliott entdeckt Kurt in der Küche, wo er, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, am Tisch sitzt und auf einen Kuchen starrt. Der Kuchen sieht köstlich aus, perfekt rund mit weißem, schaumigem Zuckerguss, aber trotzdem hat Kurt eine tiefe Falte auf der Stirn.

"Wow, wie ich sehe hast du deinen Backkurs mit Bravour bestanden?"

"Ich habe ihn für meinen Geburtstag gemacht."

"Heut ist dein Geburtstag? Herzlichen Glück – "

"Mein Geburtstag war vor zwei Tagen", winkt Kurt ab. "Ist schon gut. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du es weißt, dann hätte ich was gesagt. Ich habe mit meinem Dad telefoniert. Er schickt mir ein geheimnisvolles Päckchen, das wahrscheinlich was zu essen und kitschigen Schnickschnack aus Washington, DC beinhaltet, und nächste Woche kommt er mich besuchen. Ist also alles gut."

"Und warum bist du dann so schlecht drauf?"

Kurt setzt sich seufzend auf und sagt: "Jetzt habe ich also, wieviel, drei Wochen mit diesem Backkurs verbracht? Und ich hatte mir vorgenommen, das letzte, was ich machen werde, ist ein Kuchen für meinen Geburtstag und er wird fantastisch werden und ich werde mich fühlen, als hätte ich wirklich etwas Großes geleistet. Na ja und jetzt hab ich den Kurs hinter mir und alles, was ich vorweisen kann, ist der langweiligste Geburtstagskuchen aller Zeiten. Ein weißer, langweiliger Kuchen. Genau wie mein Leben."

Elliott zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es hier um mehr geht, als nur um einen Kuchen."

"Isabelle hat mit einen richtigen Job in der Modebranche in Los Angeles oder Miami angeboten."

"Kurt, das ist großartig!"

"Und ich habe abgelehnt."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich liebe Mode, aber mein Traum ist der Broadway. Und ich versuche, mich auf diesen Traum zu konzentrieren, aber umso mehr frage ich mich, ob ich womöglich andere Chancen verpasse; ob ich vielleicht wirklich dazu bestimmt bin, einen ganz anderen Weg einzuschlagen, aber zu stur bin, meinen Kurs zu ändern."

"Wahrscheinlich", sagt Elliott. Seine Direktheit verblüfft Kurt. Lachend geht Elliott auf die Küchenschränke zu und öffnet eine Tür nach der anderen, bis er findet, was er gesucht hat. Er kommt zurück mit einer Dose bunter Zuckerstreusel. Bevor Kurt ihn daran hindern kann, schüttet er den gesamten Inhalt über den Kuchen.

"Was machst du da?" schreit Kurt und springt aus seinem Stuhl auf. "Das sieht lächerlich aus."

Elliott zuckt nur die Schultern, während er die Streusel wahllos auf dem Kuchen verteilt. "Das stimmt, aber es sieht auch sehr viel interessanter aus als vorher, hab ich recht?"

Kurt verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Und was willst du damit sagen?"

"Ich will damit sagen, dass es vielleicht nicht deine Träume sind, die du ändern musst, sondern deine Sichtweise", sagt Elliott. "Und es schadet auch nicht, sie von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig durchzumischen. Ich meine, wo ist dieser Typ, den ich mal gekannt habe, der eine _Indie Band_ gegründet hat, nur um ein wenig Erfahrung zu sammeln? Selbst wenn es nicht haargenau der Weg deiner Träume ist, so schadet es doch auch nichts, mal eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, oder auch den langen Umweg drumherum."

"Du erinnerst mich gerade ein bisschen an Rachel."

"Was in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlecht ist. Was hast du heute Abend vor? Noch mehr TV-Serien aus den Siebzigern?"

"Tatsächlich hatte ich einen _Real Housewives_ Marathon geplant, weil ich diesen super Einfall bekommen habe, die Serie in eine tolle Bühnenadaption zu verwandeln."

Elliott verzieht das Gesicht. "Warum gehen wir heute Abend nicht mal auf Tour?"

Kurt druckst an seiner Antwort herum. "Ach, ich weiß nicht."

"Wie alt bist du jetzt? Zwanzig?"

"Einundzwanzig."

"Oh Gott, Kurt, jetzt komm schon. Lass uns _einen_ Abend auf Tour gehen, dann können wir unseren Spaß haben und morgen kannst du wieder brav und langweilig sein – wie dein Kuchen."

Kurt muss lachen, als sein Blick auf den Kuchen fällt. Die Zuckerstreusel liegen unordentlich in kleinen Klumpen auf dem ganzen Kuchen, aber irgendwie sieht er ein bisschen fröhlicher aus und sogar noch appetitlicher. "Also gut, ich bin dabei."

Elliott grinst: "Gut, ich weiß auch schon genau, was wir machen können."

 

*** * ***

 

Der Club, in den Elliott Kurt mitnimmt, ist so ganz anders als der, in den er immer mit Blaine gegangen ist. Er ist ein bisschen düsterer, lauter und wilder. Er ist außerdem ein bisschen voller und unter normalen Umständen hätte er sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Aber heute Abend ist es anders. Er genießt die Anonymität, das Unvertraute. Hier wird ihm niemand lästige Fragen stellen. Niemand wird eine vorgefasste Meinung haben. Niemand wird von ihm verlangen, dass er jemand anderes ist als nur er selbst. Das ist neu und es ist eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Elliotts Freunde sind ganz nett. Todd und Joe sind ziemlich kumpelhaft und erinnern Kurt ein wenig an Puck und Finn. Gary redet gern, hat aber nicht wirklich viel zu sagen, weshalb Kurt nur abwesend nickt, ohne der Unterhaltung aufmerksam zu folgen. Patrick flirtet ziemlich offenkundig mit Kurt und legt ihm schon früh am Abend eine Hand aufs Knie. Kurt rückt von ihm weg, denn er ist nicht in der Stimmung, aber erst als Elliott Patrick etwas ins Ohr flüstert, lässt der endlich von ihm ab. Aber sie sind trotzdem alle anständige Leute und Elliott dreht im Kreis seiner Freunde so richtig auf. Kurt schaut ihm gut gelaunt zu und nippt an seinem fruchtigen Drink, den sie ihm zur Feier seines Geburtstag ausgegeben haben. Es gäbe Schlimmeres, was er jetzt tun könnte.

Er trinkt drei dieser fruchtigen Drinks und sie schmecken gut genug, um immer wieder einen neuen zu bestellen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er so viel Alkohol getrunken. Bereits nach einer knappen Stunde ist er beschwipst, aber auf angenehme Art und nicht außer Kontrolle, so wie an dem Abend, als er sich hat tätowieren lassen. Er zeigt sein Tattoo sogar stolz herum, als die anderen Jungs ihm nicht abnehmen wollen, dass er der Typ dafür ist. Er entblößt seine Schulter und lässt seine rätselhafte Persönlichkeit bestaunen. Alles in allem fühlt er sich wohl genug, um sich ein wenig gehen zu lassen. Elliott weicht nicht von seiner Seite und obwohl er selbst nicht viel redet, ist die Atmosphäre dennoch sehr angenehm. Er sitzt da, wippt im Rhythmus der Musik und lacht. Und für eine Weile fühlt er sich wie ein anderer Mensch.

Im Laufe des Abends wird Elliott immer öfter von weiteren Freunden abgelenkt, die im Club auftauchen. Anstatt bei der Gruppe sitzenzubleiben, bringt Kurt den Mut auf, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu wagen. Den ganzen Abend schon, hat es ihn in den Beinen gejuckt sich zu bewegen und jetzt ist der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen und er ergreift die Gelegenheit.

Als er sich zwischen Gruppen von Männern hindurchdrängt, die dicht zusammenstehen und sich aneinander reiben, fühlt er sich zunächst ein wenig fehl am Platz – einige Paare treiben es auf der Tanzfläche regelrecht miteinander. Es geht hier sehr viel freizügiger zu als er es gewohnt ist, aber er lässt sich einfach mittreiben. Er findet eine freie Ecke, die ihm genügend Platz bietet, um sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Zunächst ist ihm noch sehr bewusst, dass er beobachtet wird, dass er womöglich begehrt wird, dass vielleicht jemand mit ihm tanzen möchte. Vor wenigen Jahren noch wäre Kurt bei dem Gedanken rot angelaufen, aber jetzt lächelt er nur und genießt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Er schließt die Augen und tanzt, lässt sich von der Musik neu beleben. Er ist wahrscheinlich nicht der eleganteste unter all den Tänzern, aber er tanzt schließlich nur für sich allein. An diesem Abend geht es nur um ihn; darum, loszulassen und sich zu entspannen. Und sobald er sich ganz der Musik überlässt, fühlt er sich, als wäre eine Last von ihm genommen worden. In dieser Bar existieren nur er selbst und der pulsierende Rhythmus der Musik und das gefällt ihm.

Nach einer Weile taucht jemand hinter ihm auf. Zunächst denkt er, es sei Elliott, aber dann sieht er ihn auf der anderen Seite des Raums an der Bar sitzen, wo er an einem Bier nippt und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet. Kurt wirft einen kurzen Blick hinter sich und sieht einen gutaussehenden Typen. Einen Typen, der nur ein kleines bisschen kleiner ist als er, schlank, durchtrainiert, mit dunklen Locken und einem schelmischen Grinsen. Kurt hat nichts gegen ihn einzuwenden und tanzt weiter.

Ein neues Lied beginnt, dessen Beat noch schneller ist als der des vorherigen. Kurt und Mr. Unbekannt fallen schnell in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Mr. Unbekannt legt sanft die Hände auf Kurts Hüften und Kurt kann seinen Atem an seinem Nacken spüren, als der Mann ihn näher an sich zieht. Das ganze hat nichts Forderndes. Kurt hat die volle Kontrolle und kann jederzeit auf Abstand gehen, wenn er das will. Er will aber nicht und sie tanzen zusammen, bis das Lied zu Ende ist, und dann auch noch das nächste hindurch und je länger sie tanzen, umso weiter lehnt Kurt sich nach hinten, bis er ganz an der Brust des Mannes ruht.

Er fühlt sich wohl in seinen Armen – lange schon hat ihn niemand mehr so gehalten. Sie tanzen nicht mehr wirklich, sondern wiegen sich nur noch leicht zur Musik. Da ist ein Funke von irgendetwas zwischen ihnen – wie elektrischer Strom – ein Gefühl, das Kurt schon so verdammt lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. Sie sind sich so nah wie möglich und die Spannung wächst. Kurt weiß, dass Mr. Unbekannt nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm wartet.

Er fühlt sich wagemutig und dreist und zieht ihn zu sich für einen Kuss. Es ist seltsam, ungewohnt und neu, aber nicht unwillkommen und Kurt dreht sich in den Armen des Typen herum, um den Kuss auszudehnen. Sie hören auf zu tanzen, als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wird und plötzlich flackert eine unerwartete Hitze in Kurt auf, aber sein Begehren spornt ihn an. Oh Gott, wann ist er zuletzt so leidenschaftlich geküsst worden? Der Typ lockt Kurts Zunge in seinen Mund und saugt daran, während ihre Hüften fest aneinandergepresst sind. Sie beginnen, sich aneinander zu reiben und das fühlt sich so wunderbar an, während sie sich weiter küssen. Kurt ist benommen und trunken vor Begierde und für einen Augenblick vergisst er, dass sie in einem Raum voller fremder Menschen sind.

Erst als er die Augen aufmacht, bricht die Realität wie eine kalte Dusche über ihn herein. Statt der erwarteten warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen schauen ihn ein Paar stahlblaue Augen an und er kennt die Person nicht, der sie gehören. Plötzlich ist es um ihn herum viel zu warm und er kann nicht atmen.

Mr. Unbekannt nähert sich ihm erneut, aber diesmal legt Kurt ihm die Hand auf die Brust und schiebt ihn von sich.

"Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht", keucht er. "Mein Verlobter..."

Der Mann schaut ihn verwundert an, lässt sich aber nicht beirren. "Na ja, wenn er aber nicht hier ist."

"Nein", sagt Kurt, diesmal ein wenig nachdrücklicher, und dann sprudelt er los. "Mein Verlobter... ich meine, mein Ex-Verlobter, wir haben uns gerade getrennt. Und, ich meine, ich bin derjenige, der den Schlussstrich gezogen hat. Und es wäre respektlos, wenn... das hier wäre respektlos... ich meine, er war emotional stärker engagiert als ich und ich habe eher praktisch gedacht und wir sind schließlich jung, nicht wahr? Wir müssen unser Leben ein bisschen genießen, bevor wir uns binden und irgendwann wird er das verstehen. Das wird er. Aber weißt du, er ist ein richtig süßer Kerl. Er ist... er war mein bester Freund. Es war für uns beide die erste Liebe und weißt du, das ist schon etwas Besonderes. Deine erste Liebe wirst du immer lieben, stimmt's? Deshalb kann ich nicht. Ich kann heute Abend einfach nicht..."

Mr. Unbekannt macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kurt drängt sich an ihm vorbei, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Der Raum ist erstickend heiß und Kurt muss einfach raus hier. Das ist nicht richtig und er kann nicht atmen....

Kurt bleibt erst stehen, als er draußen im Freien ist und die kühle Nachtluft ihm das Atmen leichter macht. Er lässt sich mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand zu Boden rutschen, bleibt auf dem Gehweg sitzen und atmet in langen Zügen ein und aus. Ihm dreht sich der Kopf. Alles ist durcheinander und aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Er hat das Gefühl als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden.

Keine fünf Minuten später kniet Elliott neben ihm und reibt ihm den Rücken. "Dann gibt es also keinen One-Night-Stand heute Nacht, hab ich recht?", versucht er zu witzeln.

Kurt errötet und lächelt verlegen. "Nein", sagt er leise. "Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür. Und ich dachte... ich dachte, vielleicht..." Er bringt es nicht übers Herz, es laut auszusprechen, aber Elliott versteht ihn. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, Blaine wäre wieder bei ihm.

"Soll ich dich nachhause bringen?", fragt Elliott sanft.

"Ich will dir nicht den Abend verderben."

"Es ist _dein_ Abend, hast du das vergessen?", korrigiert ihn Elliott. "Pass auf, wir können irgendwo unterwegs haltmachen und eine Flasche Champagner kaufen, oder vielleicht auch in deinem Fall lieber Mineralwasser, und dann essen wir den Kuchen, den du gebacken hast. Und feiern zuhause mit der sechsten Staffel der _Golden Girls_. Und das wilde, verrückte Abenteuer heben wir auf für deinen zweiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, abgemacht? Hört sich das gut an?"

Elliott steht auf und streckt die Hand aus. Kurt schnieft ein wenig vor sich hin, dann ergreift er sie. "Ja, das gefällt mir", sagt er und lässt sich von Elliott nachhause bringen.

 

*** * ***

 

Ein paar Tage später trinkt Kurt gerade seinen Frühstückskaffee und blättert in einer Zeitschrift, als Elliott hereinkommt. Die Art wie er zögernd näher kommt, lässt Kurt verwundert eine Augenbraue hochziehen.

"Wir fühlst du dich?", fragt Elliott.

"Besser", sagt Kurt, obwohl er nie wieder so etwas durchmachen will, er hat sich die gesamte Nacht übergeben. "Ich kann jetzt wieder was bei mir behalten."

"Also, das ist gut."

"Ach übrigens, ich habe entdeckt, dass die _Gilmore Girls_ auf Netflix sind und ich finde, das sollte unser nächster Serienmarathon werden. Ich liebe diese Serie. Damals als wir noch in der HighSchool waren, haben Blaine und ich keine Folge verpasst, aber was macht das schon? Er hat mir sogar vor Jahren die gesamte DVD-Box geschenkt, allerdings hat er sie wieder mitgenommen, als wir uns getrennt haben und – "

"Ja also, Kurt, es gibt da was, worüber wir uns unterhalten müssen." Elliott zieht einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich ihm gegenüber.

"Oh nein, machen wir beide jetzt auch Schluss", flachst Kurt, was allerdings die in der Luft liegende Spannung nicht verringert.

Elliott lacht nervös. "Nein, also nicht direkt. Ähm, Kurt, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an, aber... ich möchte nicht dein Ersatz für Blaine werden."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragt Kurt und kneift die Augen zusammen.

Elliott legt den Kopf schräg und legt sich seine nächsten Worte sorgsam zurecht. "Als du mit Blaine Schluss gemacht hast, da hast du dich nicht nur von deinem Verlobten getrennt. Du hast dich auch von deinem besten Freund getrennt. Ich verstehe dich vollkommen und ich bin für dich da, versprochen, das bin ich. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich nicht weiterhin so an dir kleben. Ich brauche auch wieder mehr Zeit für mich. Es war wirklich kein großes Problem und ich weiß, dass du gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmachst, aber ich will offen mit dir sein, bevor sich die Dinge zum Schlechten wenden. Also, ich bin auf jeden Fall weiterhin für dich da, aber vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so viel wie im letzten Monat."

"Oh", Kurt beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er will vor Elliott nicht anfangen zu weinen. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, dass er seinem nahestehendsten Freund so auf die Pelle gerückt war. "Also wenn das jetzt nicht die größte Ironie ist."

"Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn vermisst", sagt Elliott leise. "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst? Was im Club geschehen ist, oder.... über Blaine? Darüber – "

"Nein", schneidet Kurt ihm das Wort ab. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Ja, Blaine war ein wichtigerTeil meines Lebens und ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass er das nicht mehr ist. Und es tut mir leid, dass sich das so auf dich ausgewirkt hat, aber es ist nun mal nicht leicht. Aber, weißt du, ich muss vorwärts gehen. Ich habe so lange das Gefühl gehabt festzusitzen und das muss ich endlich loswerden. Also, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es ja notwendig, dass ich wieder auf mich allein gestellt bin."

"Also, dazu bekommst du diesen Sommer auf jeden Fall die Gelegenheit."

"Oh?"

"Du erinnerst dich an die Band, die ich in letzter Zeit erwähnt habe? _Black Metal Daisy?_ Sie wollen, dass ich sie auf ihrer Sommertour durch die Neu-England-Staaten begleite."

"Elliott, das ist großartig!" Kurt freut sich aufrichtig für ihn, auch wenn die Aussicht, dass er ihn verlassen wird, schwer auf ihm lastet.

"Ja, es wird 'ne Wahnsinnszeit werden", sagt Elliott begeistert. "Aber das bedeutet, dass du bis Mitte August allein sein wirst. Geht das in Ordnung?"

Kurt lächelt ihn halbherzig an. "Ja", sagt er. "Es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Leben wieder in die Spur kriege."

 

**~***~**

 


	5. I'm Still Here

 

 

 _I’ve stuffed the dailies in my shoes,_  
_Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues_  
_Seen all my dreams disappear_  
_But I’m here_

Textzeilen aus _I'm Still Here_ aus 5x15 _'Bash' / 'Bashing'_

 

 

**Juni 2013**

Pride. Blaines erster Besuch in NYC nach seinem Schulabschluss ist während der Pride Week. Er will einfach _alles_ erleben, sagt er begeistert zu Kurt, als sie zusammengekuschelt auf seinem Bett liegen und ihre Woche planen. Er möchte diese ganze Energie in sich aufnehmen, die Begeisterung, das Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Er möchte alles in sich aufsaugen. Kurt dagegen, ist ein wenig zurückhaltender. Die Pride-Parade hat etwas Verlockendes: von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die einen wirklich verstehen; festzustellen, dass es einen Ort gibt, wo man wirklich dazugehören kann. Aber, oh weh, die Menschenmassen... Allein die Vorstellung macht ihn manchmal schon nervös.

Sie wachen schon früh auf und durch die Fenster sehen sie graue Regenwolken, aber Blaines Enthusiasmus ist ungebrochen. Kurt setzt sich im Bett auf und Blaine bringt Pfannkuchen und Orangensaft, aber dann müssen sie sich doch beeilen, um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Sobald sie durch die Tür sind, zieht Blaine an Kurts Hand, um schneller ans Ziel zu kommen. Die Parade geht Punkt zwölf Uhr los, erinnert er Kurt mehrmals, und sie wollen schließlich nicht zu spät kommen. Es ist, als würde man mit einem übereifrigen Hundewelpen Gassi gehen. Aber Blaines Begeisterung ist ansteckend – auf die beste Art und Weise.

Kurt weiß nicht genau, was er erwarten soll, wenn sie ankommen. Natürlich hat er vorher ein bisschen recherchiert, aber nichts kann einen auf die Realität vorbereiten. Als sie ankommen, sehen sie sich einer Szenerie gegenüber, die Kurt sich so niemals hätte vorstellen können. Die riesige Menschenmenge erstreckt sich über alle Straßenzüge – so viele Menschen mit regenbogenfarbiger Kleidung, Bannern, Flaggen und Schildern; alles ist so schrill und laut als befänden sie sich in einem Comic. Es gibt seltsame Kostüme, wilde Frisuren und Leute, die fast überhaupt nichts anhaben. Die Federn und Pailletten sind spektakulär, auch Leder ist gekonnt eingesetzt, obwohl einige Leute eine Lektion vertragen könnten, wann weniger mehr ist.

Was Kurt aber am meisten auffällt ist nicht, wie alle angezogen sind oder welche Schilder sie mit sich tragen, und nicht einmal die nicht-öffentlichkeitstauglichen Sexspielzeuge, die manche in der Hand halten, sondern wie wunderbar queer die Atmosphäre ist. Überall sind gleichgeschlechtliche Paare, die Händchen halten, sich küssen, umarmen und all die Zärtlichkeiten offen austauschen, die für Heteropaare selbstverständlich sind. Und es ist einfach herrlich. Und da sind nicht nur Leute in ihrem Alter. Neben ihnen steht ein älteres lesbisches Paar mit einem Schild, auf dem steht: '50 Jahre und noch kein Ende in Sicht'. Und da sind Jugendliche, jünger noch als er und Blaine, die sich innig umarmen.

Es liegt ein Zauber in der Luft, den Kurt so noch nie vorher gespürt hat.

Sie finden einen guten Platz, von wo aus sie der Parade zusehen können. Sie stehen zwar hinter der Menge, können die Festwagen aber trotzdem gut sehen und hinter ihnen befinden sich ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen und ein Café, für den Fall, dass sie sich einen Happen zu essen holen wollen. Blaine steht hinter Kurt und hat ihm die Arme um die Taille gelegt, Kurt lehnt sich in seinen Armen entspannt zurück und legt den Kopf an Blaines Schulter. Der Umzug geht los und die Menge dreht durch, aber Kurt lässt die um ihn herumwirbelnde Aktivität einfach nur auf sich einwirken.

Er dreht den Kopf nach hinten, um Blaine zu küssen – kein keusches Küsschen, wie sie es sich in der Schule höchstens mal erlaubt haben, sondern ein super-leidenschaftlicher Kuss, wie er sich im Traum niemals hätte vorstellen können, es in aller Öffentlichkeit zu wagen. Blaine reagiert sofort und schon bald sind sie vollauf beschäftigt mit Zähnen und Zunge und vergessen alles andere um sich herum. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Kurt hätte niemals geglaubt, einmal die Gelegenheit zu haben, in aller Öffentlichkeit herumzuknutschen – geschweige denn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob es ihn antörnt. Blaine ist ganz raffiniert und lässt eine Hand nach unten sinken, um Kurt durch seine Hose hindurch kurz zu drücken. Kurt errötet bis zum Haaransatz – es gibt schließlich Grenzen. Aber selbst wenn es jemand bemerkt hätte, niemand schert sich darum. Um sie herum passieren sehr viel obszönere Dinge. Kurt fühlt sich wagemutig, lässt seine Hand zwischen sie wandern und streichelt Blaine ein paar Mal, was zur Folge hat, dass Blaine ihm ins Ohr stöhnt. Kurt grinst nur.

Aber das kleine Spielchen, das sie da gestartet haben, findet ein schnelles Ende, als ein Umzugswagen mit riesigen, tanzenden Köpfen der Golden Girls Kurts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

Noch bevor die Parade zu Ende ist, zieht er Blaine von der Menschenmenge weg. Er gibt vor, das Gedränge vermeiden zu wollen, aber in Wirklichkeit will er nur mit Blaine allein sein. Sie nehmen den langen Weg nachhause; wandern Hand in Hand durch unbekannte Straßen, anstatt die U-Bahn zu nehmen; plaudern miteinander; betrachten die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern und bringen sich immer wieder gegenseitig zum Lachen. Schließlich sind sie zuhause und nach einem Quickie auf dem Sofa lassen sie sich alle Zeit der Welt, um auf dem Bett Liebe zu machen. Und hinterher ziehen sie nur ihre Unterwäsche an, kochen Risotto und tanzen zu Jazzmusik. Rachel ist immer noch in Lima und wann haben sie jemals in solch einem Maße die Freiheit gehabt, sie selbst zu sein?

Den Abend verbringen sie zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa, mit echtem New Yorker Himbeerkäsekuchen, einer Flasche Riesling, die Cooper ihnen einst geschenkt hat, und _Projekt Runway_ und immer wenn die Werbung kommt, dann knutschen sie ein bisschen rum, wie in alten Zeiten.

Für Kurt ist es der schönste Tag seit langem. Der schönste Tag, seit Finn gestorben ist.

Als sie sich später im Bett aneinanderschmiegen, zieht Kurt Blaine fest zu sich heran und schläft sofort ein – vollkommen entspannt und glücklich und voller Hoffnung.

 

**Juni 2014**

Morgens ist es am leichtesten. Früher war er ein Morgenmuffel gewesen und Blaine hatte ihn manchmal regelrecht aus dem Bett zerren müssen für ein zeitiges Frühstück oder um es rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu schaffen. Aber jetzt im Sommer, wo alles warm ist und voller Sonnenschein, wacht Kurt mit der Sonne auf. Dann gibt es Kaffee mit Müsli oder Joghurt, oder Eier und Toast. (Keine Pfannkuchen mehr. Er verträgt sie nicht mehr, selbst wenn frisches Obst im Haus ist.) Die Tageszeitung liest er auf seinem Handy und was es sonst Neues gibt, erfährt er aus den Blogs. Mindestens dreimal die Woche macht er Yoga. Morgens hat er den klarsten Kopf. 'Nutze den Tag' – jeder Morgen schenkt ihm dazu die Gelegenheit.

 

*** * ***

 

Elliott ruft ihn einmal die Woche von unterwegs an. Er sagt es nicht, aber Kurt weiß, dass er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt. Auf diese Art will er sich versichern, dass Kurt lebt und immer noch normal funktioniert. Aber Kurt erzählt nur wenig über sein Leben und Elliott stellt auch nicht viele Fragen. Stattdessen beschreibt er das Tourleben – Boston, Philadelphia, Atlantic City und unzählige kleinere Orte, von denen Kurt noch nie etwas gehört hat. Es klingt ziemlich kräftezehrend, Abend für Abend zusammenzupacken und weiterzuziehen, ohne zu wissen, wie das nächste Publikum drauf sein wird oder ob die nächste Stadt dich akzeptiert oder abweist. Im Tourbus ereignen sich alle möglichen Dramen – Belanglosigkeiten, die aber so viel größer erscheinen, wenn man stundenlang auf engem Raum zusammengepfercht ist. Aber Elliott gefällt es, man kann ihm die Freude in seiner Stimme anhören. Und wenn sie auflegen, dann versucht Kurt, nicht zu bereuen, dass er in seinem Leben nicht schon mehr Erfahrungen gesammelt hat.

Burt ruft ihn mindestens dreimal die Woche an. Es ist für sie zu einer Art Routine geworden: Vater und Sohn stellen Kontakt her, um die Verbindung nicht zu verlieren. Kurt erzählt nur wenig von New York. Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Burt erzählt nur wenig von Washington, alles ist beim alten. Aber sein Dad wird gleich viel lebhafter, wenn er von Lima erzählt: von seiner Autowerkstatt, die demnächst womöglich eine zweite Filiale eröffnen wird; von Carole, die ständig neue Hobbies hat; von all den ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten ihrer Nachbarn und den neuen Geschäften, die aufgemacht haben. Lima ist ein verschlafenes Städtchen, aber selbst dort bringt die Zeit Veränderungen mit sich.

"Und wann kommst du mal wieder nachhause?", fragt Burt am Ende jedes Telefonats.

"Ich würde ja gern, wirklich", sagt Kurt, aber er hat immer eine Ausrede in der Hinterhand. "Aber im Diner brauchen sie gerade jeden Mann und es gefällt ihnen gar nicht, wenn ich mir freinehmen will."

Er und Burt wissen beide, dass er der Frage ausweicht. Aber sein Dad ist duldsam und freundlich und überlässt Kurt seinem eigenen Tempo. Er vermisst seinen Vater, vermisst Carole, vermisst das Breadstix, die McKinley und sein altes Zimmer. Aber er ist nicht bereit zurückzugehen, noch nicht. Er verabredet sich mit Burt zum Mittagessen auf halbem Weg zwischen Washington und New York und seinen Dad wiederzusehen tut immer gut. Aber er ist noch nicht bereit, nachhause zurückzugehen.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Stunden des Tages sind schwer zu füllen. Er arbeitet Schichten im Diner, aber nur ab und zu und in großen zeitlichen Abständen. Aber er achtet dennoch darauf, so oft wie möglich aus dem Haus zu gehen. An manchen Tagen versucht er, einen neuen Platz zum Mittagessen zu finden, obwohl der Laden an der Ecke die besten Sandwichs und den besten Eiersalat macht. An anderen Tagen wagt er sich weiter weg: zum Schaufensterbummel in die Fifth Avenue oder zum Tagträumen und Leute beobachten in den Central Park. Und dann gibt es Zeiten, in denen er es zu einer Matineevorführung eines Films oder Theaterstücks schafft; oder er geht in das Musikgeschäft unten an der Straße, um nach neuen Noten zu stöbern; oder er macht sich auf den Weg zur NYADA, um Gesangsstunden zu nehmen, damit er nicht einrostet.

Damals, als er ganz neu in New York angekommen war, da hatte er diese Streifzüge genossen – auf eigene Faust die Stadt erkunden, ihre Geheimnisse erfahren und Neues entdecken. Er spürt nicht mehr den Kick, alles allein zu machen, den er damals verspürt hat, und es überrascht ihn, wenn er nachhause kommt und sich lange nicht so zufrieden fühlt wie früher.

Aber natürlich lauern auch alte Geister in der Stadt: der Cronut-Laden in der Nähe des Loft, den Blaine so geliebt hat, die Eisdiele am Times Square, den die Glee-Kids immer besucht haben, das _Callbacks_ mit all seinen bittersüßen Erinnerungen. Meistens fällt es ihm rechtzeitig ein und er biegt in die Parallelstraße ab, aber immer mal wieder stolpert er versehentlich über einen dieser Geister. Und das sind die Gelegenheiten, in denen die Einsamkeit der Stadt besonders schwer auf ihm lastet. Gewöhnlich eilt er dann zurück in die tröstliche Behaglichkeit seines Zuhauses, auf der Suche nach Ablenkung von der Nostalgie und Melancholie dieser Geister.

 

*** * ***

 

Er versucht Rachel anzurufen, aber vergeblich. Er macht sich Sorgen um sie, denn diese Funkstille ist etwas, das er so überhaupt nicht von ihr kennt – und außerdem hat er ihre Show auf Youtube gesehen und sie ist wirklich so schlecht wie er gehört hat. Der egoistische Grund ist, dass er jemanden zum Reden will. Jemanden, dem er von all seinen Streifzügen erzählen kann; von dem Friseurladen unten an der Straße, von dem er überzeugt ist, dass er nur als Front für die Mafia dient, denn dort ist nie jemand drin; oder von der neuen Piano-Bar, die ein paar Blocks weiter südlich aufgemacht hat und in die er so gern einmal reingehen würde. Aber Rachel ist dauerhaft nicht erreichbar und als er sich mit ihren Dads unterhält, lassen sie ihn wissen, dass sie für eine Weile ihre Ruhe braucht. Er ist nicht der einzige, der Zeit braucht, um zu heilen.

Tina schreibt er, anstatt sie anzurufen. Es ist, als würde er seinen Zeh ins Wasser strecken, ohne zu wissen, ob ihn etwas beißen wird. Aber sie ist schließlich eine Freundin, es gibt also keinen Grund, warum er nicht öfter mit ihr in Kontakt treten sollte... Sie antwortet ihm wochenlang nicht und er nimmt an, dass es womöglich mit Blaine zu tun hat. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile nicht mehr an der HighSchool sind, gibt es Dinge, die sich nicht ändern, und die Regeln, wie man sich zu verhalten hat, wenn Freunde miteinander Schluss machen, scheinen dazuzugehören. Als sie dann doch endlich antwortet, erwartet er schon einen bösen Brief, in dem sie ihn ausschimpft, aber stattdessen wünscht sie ihm alles Gute und sagt, sie sei zu beschäftigt, um ihn in der Stadt zu besuchen. Kurz und bündig und so gar nicht typisch Tina, aber vielleicht ist auch sie erwachsener geworden. Und vielleicht hat sie in ihrem neuen Leben wirklich ziemlich viel zu tun.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Abende sind ruhig. An den meisten Tagen kommt er nachhause und zieht sich in sich selbst zurück. Er hat die Stille mittlerweile fast schon akzeptiert. Es ist ein Weg, wieder Kraft zu tanken.

Er macht was zu essen und wählt eine seiner üblichen abendlichen Tätigkeiten aus: den Liedern alter Broadwaystars lauschen, die sich ihre Sorgen von der Seele singen, während er kocht oder in nachdenklicher Stimmung ist; oder Beyoncé und Madonna, wenn er Energie braucht, um die Wohnung zu putzen; er erkundet die unterschiedlichsten Fashion-Blogs und Fanseiten von Reality Shows, während er an seinem eigenen Blog weiterschreibt; oder er relaxt auf dem Sofa mit Lipton Eistee und einem Stapel Vogue- und Elle-Zeitschrifen zur Gesellschaft. Manchmal macht er Skizzen von neuen Modedesigns und heftet sie in einem Ordner mit der Aufschrift 'Hummel Brag' ab. Manchmal verplempert er einen ganzen Nachmittag damit, sich sinnfreie Katzenvideos im Internet anzuschauen.

Er verbringt eine ganze Woche damit, sich alte Musicals anzuschauen: _Anatevka,_ _South Pacific, Oklahoma, Carousel._ All die alten Sachen, die er sich zusammen mit seiner Mutter angeschaut hatte, als er noch klein war. Es ist tröstlich – als würde man zu alten Freunden heimkommen.

Die meisten Abende verbringt er mit TV-Serien: sechs, acht, zehn Folgen am Stück, bevor er beschließt, dass er müde genug ist, um ins Bett zu gehen. Elliott besitzt keinen Fernseher und sein eigener ist noch eingelagert, deshalb macht er es sich mit einem Teller Keksen oder einem Smoothie auf dem Sofa bequem und benutzt seinen Laptop dafür. Zuerst holt er all die verpassten Reality-Shows nach: _Project Runway, Real Housewives, RuPaul's Drag Race,_ dann macht er mit Sitcoms weiter.

Er probiert ein paar neuere Serien aus, denn seine alten Lieblingsserien hat er bereits durch. _P_ _arks & Recreation_ und _Arrested Developement_ sind ganz okay, aber die kriegen-sie-sich-oder-kriegen-sie-sich-nicht Romanze von Pam und Jim in der US-Version von _Das Büro_ ist viel zu deprimierend und Kurt steigt ein paar Folgen vor dem Ende der dritten Staffel wieder aus.

Stattdessen nimmt er sich wieder mal die _Gilmore Girls_ vor.

Eines Abends versucht er, sich _Moulin Rouge_ anzuschauen. Und alles ist fein, wirklich, zumindest am Anfang – bis zum "Elephant Love Medley" – und irgendwie hat er vergessen, dass die ersten paar Takte "All you need is Love" sind. Es ist, als würde ein bloßliegender Nerv getroffen, eine Flut intensiver Emotionen erfüllt ihn und dann hat er diesen Flashback-Moment, der ihm eher wie eine Filmszene vorkommt als wie seine eigene Erinnerung. Er knallt den Laptop zu, bevor es noch weitergehen kann, liegt mit rasendem Herzschlag da, und versucht, nicht zu denken.

Seine Abende sollen eigentlich sein sicherer Rückzugsort sein und er weigert sich, sich all diesen schmerzvollen Gefühlen erneut zu stellen. An diesem Abend macht er eine Liste von Filmen, die er am besten nicht anschaut, solange er noch nicht dazu bereit ist. Dann duscht er lange und ausgiebig, um einen Vorwand zu haben, sich nicht in den Schlaf zu weinen.

 

*** * ***

 

Irgendwann Mitte Juni ruft er Artie an und macht endlich was aus, zusammen Essen zu gehen. Artie und er haben sich nie sonderlich nahe gestanden, aber er weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum sie nicht öfter was zusammen unternommen haben, nachdem sie die einzigen sind, die während des Sommers in der Stadt sind.

Er erwartet, dass Artie sich lang und breit über sein neuestes Filmprojekt auslässt, aber das Essen verläuft in unbehaglichem Schweigen.

"Warum hast du ihm das angetan?", fragt Artie schließlich gegen Ende, als hätte ihm diese Frage schon den ganzen Abend unter den Nägeln gebrannt. "Sam sagt, er isst nichts und schläft nicht... er will nicht mal mit Sam zum Karaoke-Abend ins Breadstix gehen."

"Weißt du Artie, es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wieso werd ich hier eigentlich immer hingestellt, als wäre ich der Buhmann? Es tut mir leid, dass Blaine eine schwere Zeit durchmacht, aber das ist nicht mehr mein Problem."

"Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du ein kaltherziger Mensch bist, Kurt Hummel, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so gleichgültig und herzlos bist."

"Das musst ausgerechnet _du_ sagen, Artie."

Das Essen ist umgehend beendet.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Nächte sind am Schlimmsten. Oft liegt er im Bett und kann nicht schlafen. Auch nach zwei Monaten in Elliotts Wohnung sind die Schatten immer noch unvertraut, die Geräusche fremd und das winzige zweite Schlafzimmer viel zu stickig und beengt. Er vermisst die scheinbare Weitläufigkeit des Loft. Er vermisst das gleißende Licht, das in die Fenster scheint, das Gekläffe des Hundes von ihrem Nachbarn ein Stockwerk tiefer morgens um drei, und die Geräusche der Wasserleitungen.

Er wünschte, er hätte Bruce, sein Boyfriend-Kissen, nicht mit seinen anderen Sachen eingelagert. Sich in Bruces Arm zu kuscheln hat ihm immer geholfen, besser zu schlafen. Er kauft sich ein großes Kuschelkissen, aber das ist nicht dasselbe.

 

*** * ***

 

Eines Abends ruft ihn ganz überraschend Mercedes an. Sie ist in Kalifornien, irgendwo am Pazifischen Ozean. Sie haben an diesem Abend keinen Auftritt, ein Großteil der Crew genießt einen Tag am Strand und Brittany und Santana sind ausgegangen, um irgendeinen Jahrestag zu feiern. Er freut sich für sie, auch wenn ihr Glück ihn ein wenig schmerzt.

"Also, damit du's weißt, ich hab's von Tina gehört", sagt sie bereits in den ersten paar Minuten. Er hält die Luft an, denn er weiß genau, was sie meint. "Von dir und Blaine. Und ich frage mich, warum du mir nichts davon erzählt hast."

Sie klingt verletzt und Kurt ist unsicher, was für einen Vortrag sie ihm jetzt wohl halten wird. "Ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, während du auf Tour bist. Und außerdem bin ich immer noch dabei, alles für mich selbst zu sortieren. Das letzte was ich brauche ist, dass mir schon wieder jemand sagt, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch ich – "

"Stop, Kurt Hummel", sagt sie bestimmt, obwohl er auch Güte aus ihren Worten heraushört. Sie seufzt. "Du weißt schon, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der erst kürzlich mit einem geliebten Menschen Schluss gemacht hat, weil es die einzig richtige Entscheidung zu sein schien?"

_Oh._

"Ich habe dich also angerufen, weil ich weiß, wie schwer es jetzt gerade für dich ist. Und ich dachte mir, du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass du damit nicht allein auf der Welt bist."

Ihre Worte sind Balsam auf seiner Seele. "Ich hasse ihn nicht, weißt du?"

"Ich hasse auch Sam nicht."

"Es war nicht seinetwegen – es war meinetwegen. Ich war noch nicht soweit."

"Genau wie ich."

"Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mir in meiner eigenen Geschichte die Rolle des Bösewichts zugeteilt worden ist."

"Hör zu, es ist dein gutes Recht, noch nicht bereit dazu zu sein. Glaub mir, ich verstehe das. Es ist dein gutes Recht, Zweifel und Ängste zu haben und zu erkennen, dass du manchmal einen Schritt zurück machen musst und das ist ganz in Ordnung so. Es ist besser als die Alternative, nämlich etwas so gründlich zu zerstören, dass es sich nicht mehr reparieren lässt. Also lass dir von niemandem Schuldgefühle einreden, nur weil du dich zuerst um dein eigenes Wohlergehen sorgst. Du bist nicht der Bösewicht, Kurt. Du bist nur ein Mensch."

Er bricht zusammen und Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen hinab. Er fühlt sich wie damals, als er noch ein Kind war und sich Mercedes gegenüber vor seinem Schließfach an der McKinley offenbart hatte; als er sein Coming-Out hatte – wund und verletzlich. Aber Mercedes hat ihm immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermittelt.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stark wie du, Mercedes Jones."

"Ich weiß."

Er kann das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören und ihm wird ganz warm ums Herz.

 

*** * ***

 

Er ist nicht sicher, was ihn dazu angetrieben hat hinzugehen. Er ist kein Freund von Menschenansammlungen, außer wenn er sie vor sich hat und sie ihm für eine gute Darbietung applaudieren. Und er wagt sich selten alleine in eine hinein, aber es ist Ende Juni und es ist Pride Week und irgendetwas lockt ihn, hinzugehen und es sich anzusehen.

Die Parade ist schon im Gang, als er das Ende der Menschenmenge erreicht. Die Leute jubeln, da ist Musik, die Atmosphäre ist freundlich und einladend. Diese Leute sind immer noch seine Familie, auch wenn er kein einziges Gesicht in der Menge erkennt. Und doch kommt ihm die Parade in diesem Jahr seltsam vertraut vor, als wäre er rückwärts durch die Zeit gereist. Es ist ein sonderbares Gefühl.

Er läuft hinter den Zuschauern vorbei die Straße entlang, fast so als gehörte er nicht dazu. Manche Leute versuchen, ihn miteinzubeziehen: eine ältere Lesbe gibt ihm ein Regenbogenfähnchen, damit er es herumschwenken kann; ein Mann in einem sorgfältig gearbeiteten grünen Feenkostüm ergreift seine Hände und tanzt mit ihm im Kreis herum, während er Lady Gaga singt; zwei Drag Queens verkaufen farbenfrohes Wassereis in kleinen Bechern. Aber er fühlt sich nicht wirklich zugehörig. Zumindest nicht so wie im letzten Jahr. Es ist als stünde er hinter einer Glaswand und schaute von draußen hinein.

Einer der Festwagen erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit – die gesamte Aufmachung ist den Star Wars Filmen gewidmet und all dem queeren Potential, das sie haben. Und Kurt lacht, denn Blaine hatte immer diese ausgefeilten Theorien. Und dann, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, denkt er an Blaine – denkt wirklich an Blaine und wie sehr er dieses Event liebt. Sehr viel mehr als Kurt. Und plötzlich fühlt es sich irgendwie falsch an, dass er alleine hier ist. Und genau in diesem Moment sieht er sie. Es ist schon witzig wie einem die Geister der Stadt auflauern können.

Zwei Jungs stehen eng an eine Hauswand gepresst und küssen sich leidenschaftlich, sie reiben sich aneinander und liegen sich eng in den Armen. Sie sind so in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen, dass sie die anderen um sich herum gar nicht beachten. Sie brauchen nur einander. Und eigentlich nimmt sowieso kaum jemand Notiz von ihnen. Niemand außer Kurt, der sich fühlt wie ein aufdringlicher Voyeur.

Er versucht, den Blick abzuwenden, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Und als die Jungs sich für einen Augenblick voneinander lösen, schaut einer der beiden zu Kurt herüber. Fast bleibt ihm das Herz stehen, denn es ist Blaine, der ihn anstarrt, mit wütendem und verurteilendem Blick. Aber das Seltsamste ist, dass der zweite Junge, der, dessen Gesicht immer noch im Schatten verborgen ist, aussieht wie er. Und Kurt hat das Gefühl als blickte er auf ein verstörendes Spiegelbild – ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit. Blaine lässt die Hand über den Rücken des anderen Jungen gleiten und an seinem Finger glänzt ein silberner Ring.

_Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Kurt?_

Blaines finsterer Blick spricht ihn unmittelbar an, verhöhnt ihn.

_Los, sag schon!_

Ein paar Kinder rennen durch die Menge, rempeln ihn versehentlich an und reißen ihn aus seiner Trance. Als er wieder zu dem Paar hinüberschaut, sind die Geister verschwunden, Blaine ist nicht mehr da und alles was er sieht, sind ein Rotschopf und ein Latino, die sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Taille gelegt haben und fröhlich mit ein paar Freunden über etwas lachen. Das Trugbild ist verschwunden.

Aber Kurt ist erschüttert. Noch bevor die Parade zu Ende ist, geht er nachhause.

 

*** * ***

 

In manchen Nächten, wenn es schon sehr spät ist und er nicht schlafen kann oder wenn er sich ganz besonders einsam fühlt, holt er einen Schuhkarton unter seinem Bett hervor, in dem ein eingerahmtes Foto liegt. Es ist ein Bild von ihm und Finn von ihrem HighSchool-Abschluss – eins seiner Lieblingsfotos. Er glaubt nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod oder an Geister oder diesen ganzen jenseitigen Kram. Aber wenn er daran glaubte, dann sähe Finn jetzt auf ihn herab, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut geht.

Er stellt das Bild auf den Nachttisch. Wenn Finn noch leben würde, wären er und Rachel dann immer noch umeinander herum? Oder hätte er einen neuen Weg gefunden? Wäre er in Lima? Oder hätte ihn der Wind ganz woanders hingeweht? Wäre er auf Kurts Seite? Oder...? Die Liste geht noch weiter – Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gibt.

Er vermisst seinen Bruder immer noch ganz schrecklich. Vermisst den Menschen, mit dem er reden konnte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, jemanden, der ihm das Gefühl geben würde, nicht allein zu sein in der Welt.

Der Schmerz seiner Trauer ist nicht mehr so heftig, nur ein dumpfes Sehnen, die Erinnerung an eine Narbe, die er immer mit sich tragen wird. Als er endlich in den Schlaf sinken kann, fragt er sich, ob die Zeit wirklich alle Wunden heilt? Oder gibt es auch manchen Schmerz, der niemals ganz vergeht?

 

**~***~**


	6. I'll Remember

 

 _I learned to let go of the illusion that we can posses_  
_I learned to let go, I travel in stillness_  
_And I’ll remember happiness_  
_I’ll remember_

(Textzeilen aus _I'll Remember_ aus 3x22 _'Goodbye' / 'Zukunft voraus')_

 

 

**Juli 2010**

"Mercedes, dein idealer Disneyprinz ist Prinz Phillip", sagt Kurt über die Zeitschrift gebeugt, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie sitzen im Lima Bean und genießen ihren Eiskaffee und die Klimaanlage dort, während sie das Quiz aus einem Jugendmagazin fertigmachen, das sie auf einem der Tische gefunden haben. "Genau wie Dornröschen bist du zuversichtlich, freundlich und neugierig, aber du verbringst auch viel Zeit mit Tagträumen über Romantik und Liebe. Prinz Phillip passt perfekt zu dir: wenn er nicht gerade charmant, liebenswert und vielleicht ein klein wenig tollpatschig ist, dann erlegt er Drachen im Namen der wahren Liebe. Wach auf, Mädel, denn dieser Prinz wird sich in dein Herz singen und mit dir auf den Wolken tanzen – und dann lebt ihr glücklich und zufrieden bis an euer Lebensende."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Mercedes die Augen verdreht. "Das Quiz ist lächerlich. Nie im Leben würde ich einfach nur herumliegen und darauf warten, dass irgendein Typ vorbeikommt, um mich zu retten. Ich habe Besseres zu tun."

"Ach, komm schon, sei nicht so zynisch", sagt Kurt. "Außerdem hast du ein weißes Schokoladentörtchen wie Prinz Phillip in deinem Leben verdient."

"Kurt Hummel, das hab ich jetzt aber nicht gehört." Sie zieht die Zeitschrift zu sich herüber. "Du bist dran. Okay Kurt, dein idealer Disneyprinz ist Prinz Eric. Genau wie Arielle bist du ein Mädchen, das weiß was es will und keine Angst hat, seine Ziele zu verfolgen. Prinz Eric ist zwar etwas schwer von Begriff und erkennt nicht, was er da vor seiner Nase hat, aber keine Angst, wenn er erst deine wunderschöne Stimme hört, wirst du diesen charmanten, mutigen Prinzen mühelos verzaubern. Mit einer Liebe, die so stark ist, dass nichts sie zerbrechen kann, werdet ihr es gemeinsam mit der Welt (und dieser bösen Meerhexe) aufnehmen."

"Argh, Mercedes. Ich streite nicht ab, dass Prinz Eric traumhaft ist und _Arielle, die Meerjungfrau_ war mein Lieblingsfilm, als ich sechs Jahre alt war, aber ich würde mich niemals verändern, nur um irgendeinen Typen zu beeindrucken, der mich dann doch ignoriert und was mit einer unausstehlichen Brünetten anfängt."

Als wäre das ihr Stichwort, betritt Rachel das Café mit Finn im Schlepptau. Die beiden sehen hoffnungslos verliebt aus, haben sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Taille gelegt und reiben ihre Nasen aneinander. Es dreht Kurt den Magen um.

"Schätzchen, du musst da jetzt langsam drüber wegkommen", sagt Mercedes und nimmt seine Hand.

"Mach ich ja", versichert er ihr – mindestens genau so sehr wie sich selbst. Er drückt ihre Hand, aber ihr Blick verrät, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich glaubt.

Er beobachtet die beiden, als sie sich an einen Ecktisch setzen und aneinander schmiegen, während sie sich einen Keks teilen. Als Rachel Finn Schokolade über die Nase schmiert, fangen sie beide an zu kichern..

Er ist über Finn hinweg. Größtenteils. Der Vorfall in seinem Kellerraum vor ein paar Monaten, hat ausgereicht, ihn aus seinen Träumen zu wecken, dass Finn sein Freund werden könnte. Aber als er Rachel beobachtet, spürt er, wie sich wieder der Neid in ihm regt. Dabei geht es gar nicht mal um Finn, sondern eher um die Tatsache, dass sie fordernd, egoistisch und ziemlich unerträglich ist. Aber trotzdem hat sie jemanden gefunden, der ihr zuhört, sie hält und küsst, für sie singt, all die Dinge, die Kurt sich so verzweifelt für sich selbst wünscht. Dieser Traum allerdings bleibt ein Märchen. Jungs wie er finden keine Prinzen. Jedenfalls nicht in Ohio.

Mercedes rüttelt an seiner Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. "Er ist irgendwo da draußen, weiß du?"

Kurt zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer?"

"Der wahre Mann deiner Träume. Hab nur ein wenig Vertrauen."

Kurt schnaubt verächtlich. "Aber klar doch. Und ich muss nur mit den Hacken zusammenschlagen und schon erscheint aus dem Nichts meine Gute Fee. Und mit einem Fingerschnippen gewährt sie mir drei Wünsche und eine ganze Reihe von Outfits in changierenden Farben, damit ich meiner wahren Liebe gegenübertreten kann."

"Und wer ist _jetzt_ zynisch?", fragt Mercedes lachend.

Die Glocke über der Tür bimmelt, als circa ein Dutzend Internatsschüler in maßgeschneiderten blau-roten Blazern hereinkommen – einer gutaussehender als der andere. Der besonders süße, dunkelhaarige Junge am Ende der Gruppe hält erst einer älteren Dame die Tür auf, bevor er hereinkommt. Als der Junge an Kurt vorbeigeht, treffen sich ihre Blicke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er lächelt ihn freundlich an. Kurt lächelt zögernd zurück, während der Junge zu seinen Freunden aufschließt.

"Siehst du?", sagt Mercedes und gibt ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Arm. "Man kann nie wissen, wer als nächster in der Geschichte auftaucht."

"Okay, langsam habe ich genug von dieser Märchen-Metapher", sagt Kurt und steht auf. "Komm, wir gehen rüber ins _Between the Sheets_ und suchen ein paar neue Noten raus. Wenn wir die Regionals gewinnen wollen, dann brauchen wir was richtig Gutes."

"Weißt du, Kurt", sagt Mercedes, steht auf und hängt sich bei ihm ein. "Ich habe so ein Gefühl, als würde das _unser Jahr_ werden."

 

**Juli 2014**

Ein paar Tage vor dem 4. Juli erhält er einen Anruf von Maggie Banks, die fragt, ob er sie am Feiertag besuchen möchte. Er hat sie seit dem Schuljahresende nicht mehr gesehen und ergreift sofort die Gelegenheit. Sie treffen sich im Aufenthaltsraum des Lexington Altenheims. Sie strahlt ihn an und breitet die Arme aus. Die Umarmung ist warm und gefühlvoll. Noch nie vorher ist er so dankbar gewesen, sie in seinem Leben zu haben.

Sie plaudert sofort drauflos, erzählt ihm, wie sie sich während der letzten Monate wieder ihrer Tochter angenähert hat und zeigt ihm Fotos ihrer beiden Enkel, die sie erst vor wenigen Wochen zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Er hört aufmerksam zu und nickt schweigend an den entsprechenden Stellen. Ihre Fröhlichkeit ist ansteckend und es ist schön, etwas davon in sich aufnehmen zu können, aber nach einer Weile hört sie auf zu reden und schaut ihn nachdenklich an.

"Was ist mit dir los, Pillsbury?", fragt sie. "Normalerweise bist _du_ derjenige, der mir die Ohren vollschwatzt. Und jetzt bist du so schweigsam wie eine Maus. Machen dir deine Freunde wieder mal das Leben schwer?"

"Nein, nein", sagt Kurt kopfschüttelnd. "Alles ist gut."

Sie legt den Kopf schräg und scheint ihm nicht wirklich zu glauben. "Was ist mit diesem netten Jungen, mit dem du zusammen bist? Wird er später vorbeikommen, um sich das Feuerwerk mit uns anzuschauen?"

Kurt zögert mit seiner Antwort und senkt den Blick. "Nein", antwortet er leise. "Er und ich – wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

"Oh", sie tätschelt ihm sanft die Wange. "Nun, das ist nicht einfach, das weiß ich. Ich bin zweimal geschieden. Aber Kopf hoch, Pillsbury. Man kann nie wissen, wann einem jemand ganz besonderes über den Weg laufen wird."

In ihren Augen ist ein Glitzern, als sie das sagt, und später, als sie an dem Platz ankommen, den das Altenheim für sie an der Hafenpromenade vorbereitet hat, um das Feuerwerk zu beobachten, da stellt sie ihm ihren neuen Freund Darrell vor, einen charmanten Mann Ende Siebzig. Darrell lebt noch nicht lange im Altenheim und hat sich seinen Platz gesichert, weil er in den 60er und 70er Jahren in vielen Musicals im Chorensemble mitgesungen hat. Er erzählt, dass Maggie die erste war, die ihn willkommen geheißen hat – seitdem sind die beiden unzertrennlich. Kurt freut sich sehr, Maggie so strahlend mit ihrer neuen Liebe zu sehen, aber da ist ein kleiner Teil seines Herzens, ganz tief drinnen, der ein wenig Traurigkeit um seinetwillen verspürt.

Der Nachmittag verfliegt im Nu. Ein Buffet ist aufgebaut und eine Behelfsbühne auf der die alten Broadway-Veteranen abwechselnd singen. Es ist eine Freude, diese ehemaligen Profis wieder singen zu hören, auch wenn die Hälfte von ihnen aus der Übung ist und nicht immer den Ton trifft. Aber ihre Begeisterung gleicht es wieder aus. Maggie gelingt es sogar, Kurt für ein oder zwei Nummern auf die Bühne zu ziehen und Mann, fühlt sich das gut an, wieder zu singen.

"Sieht aus, als ob deine Großmutter und mein Großvater sich ziemlich gut verstehen." Es ist schon fast Abend und Kurt macht gerade eine Pause in der Nähe des Buffets. Ein Mann, der aussieht wie Anfang Dreißig, kommt zu ihm an den Tisch. Er hat schulterlange blonde Haare und trägt ein rotkariertes Hemd und Jeans. Er erinnert Kurt ein wenig an Sam, wenn Sam sich eher im Western-Stil gekleidet hätte. Der Typ nickt zur Bühne hinüber, wo Maggie und Darrell zusammen den alten Klassiker 'Anything You Can Do' singen.

Kurt lacht auf. "Oh nein, sie ist nicht meine Großmutter. Sie ist nur..." _eine weitere_ _gute Fee?_ "Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Dann ist Darrell also dein Großvater?"

"Ja, ich sehe ihn viel zu selten", sagt der Mann. "Ich heiße übrigens Ben."

"Kurt."

Ben stellt sich als überraschend guter Gesprächspartner heraus. Kurt erzählt ihm, woher er Maggie kennt, was in eine Diskussion über heutige Theaterproduktionen mündet, und das Theater der alten Schule, und Musicals, und Schauspielstücke. Und Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt solch einen aufmerksamen Zuhörer hatte, als er sich über seine Leidenschaften auslässt und seinen Traum, es eines Tages auf eine Broadwaybühne zu schaffen. Ben ist freundlich und interessiert und sie laufen in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft hin und her, bis ihnen auffällt, dass es schon bald Zeit wird für das Feuerwerk.

"Weißt du, der 4. Juli ist immer einer meiner Lieblingsfeiertage gewesen", sagt Ben, als sie sich einen Platz im Gras suchen, um sich hinzusetzen. Sie winken Maggie und Darrell zu, die sich auf einer Bank aneinanderkuscheln.

"Und wieso?", fragt Kurt.

"Weil Unabhängigkeit etwas ist, das man feiern sollte", sagt Ben grinsend.

Kurt spürt, dass mehr hinter dieser Bemerkung steckt, aber er hakt nicht weiter nach und denkt stattdessen an seine eigene neugewonnene Freiheit. "Ja, da ist was dran."

Ben stützt sich rückwärts auf seinen Armen auf. "Weißt du, ich vermisse es, Feiertage in New York zu feiern. Als ich noch ein Kind war, sind wir ständig hierher gekommen. Das war das Schönste am ganzen Sommer. Kalifornien mag vielleicht schriller sein, aber New York hat mehr Herz."

"Du bist den ganzen Weg von Kalifornien hierher gekommen, nur um deinen Großvater zu unterstützen? Das ist wirklich nett von dir."

Ben runzelt die Stirn. "Ich kann nicht direkt behaupten, dass es ein Akt der Selbstlosigkeit war."

Kurt hat keine Gelegenheit, weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn das Feuerwerk beginnt. Von der ersten Rakete an ist es brillant, funkelnd und herrlich und erleuchtet den Himmel in allen erdenklichen Farben. Er fühlt sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, dessen Freude und Verwunderung die Last des Erwachsenseins vertreibt. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so frei gefühlt hat. Er denkt darüber nach, was 'Unabhängigkeit' bedeutet, und wie er sich nach allem, was in diesem Jahr passiert ist, endlich wieder wie er selbst fühlt. Obwohl der Preis der Unabhängigkeit manchmal Einsamkeit ist. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, wie einsam er während der letzten paar Monate gewesen ist, bis jetzt, wo er einen neuen interessanten Menschen kennengelernt hat, jemanden mit einem netten Lächeln und freundlichen Augen.

Als das Feuerwerk zu Ende ist und der Applaus und die Rufe der Feiernden ausklingen, steht Ben auf und streckt Kurt eine Hand hin.

"Mit dir den Abend zu verbringen war mit einen Freude, Kurt", sagt Ben.

"Ja, mir auch." Kurt ergreift Bens Hand und lässt sich hochziehen.

Ben schaut ihn lange an, als überlegte er genau, was er als nächstes sagen soll. "Du hast gesagt, du bist Schauspieler, richtig? Du hättest nicht zufällig Interesse, bei einem Theaterstück mitzumachen? Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen kurzfristig, aber ich bin da bei einer Produktion dabei und wir könnten dringend noch jemanden gebrauchen."

Kurts Augen weiten sich voller Interesse.

 

*** * ***

 

Das Stück stellt sich heraus als eine rein männliche Version von Schneewittchen. Dem Regisseur, einem alten HighSchool-Freund von Ben, gehört auch die Produktionsfirma, die bereits eine queere Neuerzählung von Aschenputtel gemacht hat und für den Spätsommer 'Die Schöne und das Biest' plant. Obwohl es streng genommen ein Theater für Kinder ist, hat die Reihe bereits ziemlich viel von sich reden gemacht und Kurt glaubt, dass ihm das Stück sogar einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad einbringen könnte.

Jedenfalls hat der Schauspieler, der ausgestiegen ist, die Titelrolle gespielt, die männliche Version von Schneewittchen – Prinz Schnee. Obwohl sich das gesamte Stück um ihn dreht, hat Prinz Schnee nicht allzu viel zu tun. Er ist ein ziemlich fragiler Charakter, der leicht die Fassung verliert, und blind den Anweisungen der Leute um ihn herum Folge leistet. War Disneys Schneewittchen wirklich so hilflos und naiv? Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern. Aber immerhin ist es eine Hauptrolle und er darf sogar ein Lied singen, deshalb sagt er zu. Und das beste ist, dass er noch nicht einmal vorsingen muss – in dem Augenblick, als der Regisseur ihn zum ersten Mal sieht, erklärt er Kurt aufgrund seines Aussehens zum perfekten Prinz Schnee. Kurt ist nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten soll. Es erinnert ihn ein wenig daran, wie Sue Sylvester ihn 'Porzellan' genannt hat.

"Es ist nur... er ist so empfindlich", sagt er zu Ben, als sie nach der Probe das Theater verlassen. Sie haben schnell eine gemeinsame Routine gefunden – treffen sich vor der Probe an derselben U-Bahnstation und warten hinterher aufeinander. Ben ist entspannt und hört Kurt schweigend zu, als der laut über das Stück nachdenkt. "Es ist irgendwie frustrierend, dass er anscheinend überhaupt nichts für sich selbst machen kann."

"Und bei der weiblichen Originalfigur stört dich das nicht?"

"Doch, schon. Es ist nur..."

"Dass es bei einer männlichen Rolle mehr auffällt?"

"Ja."

"Ich denke, das ist zum Teil der Sinn der Sache." Ben lacht unbeschwert und rempelt Kurts Schulter an. "Aber weißt du, es ist schließlich ein Märchen. Die sind immer stark vereinfacht. Den Kindern ist das egal, sie wollen nur eine Liebesgeschichte mit Happy End sehen. Und ihnen so etwas mit schwulen Charakteren zu zeigen? Das ist eine gute Sache, die wir da machen."

Direkt an der Treppe zur U-Bahn steht ein älterer Mann mit einem fahrbaren Blumenstand. Kurt erkennt ihn sofort, es ist der Händler, an dem er und Blaine oft vorbeigelaufen sind, als sein Verkaufswagen noch näher beim Loft gestanden hatte.

"Mr. Hummel", ruft der alte Mann und hebt winkend eine Hand. "Hier, ich habe frische Blumen für ihren Liebsten – die weißen, die er so mag. Kaufen sie ihm einen Strauß?" Er versucht, Kurt einen Strauß Blumen in die Hand zu drücken, aber der wehrt ab, behauptet sie nicht länger zu brauchen und geht schnell an ihm vorbei.

Ben folgt Kurt die Treppe hinunter und hält mit ihm Schritt, während er die Stufen hinab zum Bahnsteig eilt. Ein paar Minuten lang stehen sie in unbehaglichem Schweigen da.

"Also...", sagt Ben schließlich. "Das war seltsam."

Kurt hält den Blick ganz bewusst auf die Plakate an der Wand gerichtet, obwohl er sie nicht wirklich anschaut. Selbst in dem muffigen Bahnhof kann er immer noch den süßen Duft dieser Blumen riechen. Sie hatten ständig welche davon im Loft stehen. "Es ist nichts. Da war dieser Junge... der sie sehr gemocht hat."

Ben schaut ihn interessiert an, obwohl Kurt versucht, es als unwichtig abzutun.

"Dann gibt es also jemanden in deinem Leben?"

"Gab."

"Hm, dein gebrochenes Herz steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben."

"Oh, ich..." Kurt errötet. "Wir waren verlobt. Jetzt sind wir es nicht mehr."

Ben durchschaut Kurts Standardantwort. "Die Geschichte ist nie so simpel."

"Nun, vielleicht war es ein Märchen, das enden musste." Kurt hält sich kerzengerade und reibt sich über den Arm. Es ist so kalt hier unten in der U-Bahn.

"Ist es das, was du dir einredest?"

"Und was ist mir dir?" Kurt setzt ein bemühtes Grinsen auf. "Was bringt dich den ganzen Weg von Kalifornien hierher?"

"Willst du das wirklich wissen oder versuchst du nur abzulenken?"

"Beides. Vielleicht."

Ben verschränkt nachdenklich die Arme. "Es war einmal ein junger Mann. Und wir haben uns ineinander verliebt. Und dann waren plötzlich zehn Jahre vergangen und wir liebten uns nicht mehr. Ende."

Kurt zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass die Geschichte nie so simpel ist."

"Ist sie auch nicht."

 

*** * ***

 

Der Probenplan des Stückes ist strapaziöser als Kurt erwartet hätte. Natürlich haben sie nur vier Wochen Vorbereitungszeit, aber das Stück dauert auch höchstens eine Stunde und Kurt hatte nicht damit gerechnet, mindestens zehn Stunden täglich gebraucht zu werden. Besonders mürrisch ist er an den beiden Tagen, die sie nur auf eine einzige Szene verwenden, in der er praktisch nur daliegt, während die anderen Schauspieler um ihn herum zu tun haben. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein könnte, so zu tun, als würde man schlafen. Aber immerhin steht er auf einer Bühne und verwandelt sich in jemand anderen und das ist etwas, das er liebt. Er hat es vermisst. Das Drehbuch ist zwar nicht gerade weltbewegend gut, aber er will verdammt sein, wenn er nicht der beste Prinz Schnee ist, der jemals auf einer Bühne gestanden hat.

James, der Regisseur, ist ein wenig anstrengend. Er hat jeden einzelnen Schauspieler schon mindestens einmal angeschrien und Kurt hat sich ein paar mal mit ihm darüber gestritten, wie er seine Rolle anlegen soll. Einmal hat er Kurt sogar vorgeworfen, er wäre nicht feminin genug. Nicht im Traum hätte Kurt jemals gedacht, einmal diese Kritik zu hören. Aber nachdem er erkannt hat, dass James' exzentrische Art einfach seine typische Arbeitsweise ist, fallen ihm die Proben leichter.

Ben allerdings, ist nicht Prinz Charming. Stattdessen hat er die Rolle des bösen Königs, der sehr viel furchteinflößender ist als die böse Königin aus der ursprünglichen Geschichte. Er verkörpert die Rolle sehr gut, obwohl Kurt bereits nach einer Woche erkennt, das das alles nur Show ist, denn Ben ist einer der sanftmütigsten Menschen, die er kennt.

Das Ensemble ist größtenteils nett, die sieben stämmigen Männer, die die Zwerge spielen, sind immer gut gelaunt, und der Typ, der den Jäger spielt, ist ein erfahrener Broadway-Schauspieler, der ihnen Geschichten erzählt von den Stücken, in denen er bereits mitgespielt hat. Die einzige Ausnahme ist der Darsteller des Prinz Charming, ein Mann, der ein bisschen zu sehr mit seinem guten Aussehen beschäftigt ist und allen unermüdlich erzählt, dass ihm allein sein Aussehen eines Tages eine Hauptrolle in einem Kinofilm verschaffen wird. Die anderen ignorieren ihn meistens. Aber trotz Kurts Bedenken über das Stück selbst: seine Kollegen sind großartig, es macht Spaß, mit ihnen zusammenzusein und Kurt ist dankbar, dazuzugehören.

Er verbringt einen Großteil seiner Zeit mit Ben und die Tage vergehen wie im Flug. Sie treffen sich jeden Morgen auf einen Kaffee, zwischen den einzelnen Szenen unterhalten sie sich über Theater und Musicals und Ben redet viel über Literatur, ein Thema, für das Kurt eigentlich nicht viel übrig hat, das Ben aber durchaus interessant zu vermitteln versteht. Und ab und zu, wenn die Proben besonders lange dauern, gehen sie anschließend gemeinsam essen.

Kurt kann sich nicht vorstellen, das Stück ohne Ben zu spielen. Kurt kann auch nicht glauben, dass er es so lange ausgehalten hat, ohne einen Menschen, mit dem er sich regelmäßig unterhalten kann. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie es ist, ständig jemanden um sich zu haben. Er hat es vermisst.

Eines Morgens kommt Kurt ein bisschen zu spät zu dem Café, in dem sie sich üblicherweise vor den Proben treffen. Ben ist schon da und sein Tisch ist übersät mit Papieren. Als Kurt sich mit seinem Mokka zu ihm setzt, singt Ben leise _Teenage Dream_ vor sich hin. Im ersten Moment bringt es Kurt aus der Fassung, bis ihm klar wird, dass es über den Lautsprecher des Cafés läuft. Er verzieht das Gesicht.

"Kein Katy Perry Fan, nehme ich an?", fragt Ben grinsend.

"Ich habe es nur schon schöner gesungen gehört."

"Soso. Also, es gibt gute Nachrichten, die Probe ist um ein paar Stunden verschoben, weil James seine Schlange zum Tierarzt bringen muss."

"Ist es überhaupt erlaubt, in der Stadt Schlangen als Haustiere zu halten?", fragt Kurt.

"Ich hab ihn nicht gefragt, aber du kannst dir denken, dass er sogar noch dramatischer sein wird als üblich."

"Und was machst du da?", fragt Kurt und stellt seinen Becher auf den Tisch, ohne die Papiere noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen.

"Oh...", Ben tippt mit dem Finger auf die Blätter. "Ich vergleiche meine Kursthemen mit den jüngsten Änderungen im Lehrplan und überarbeite sie. Ziemlich spannende Arbeit."

"Oh", sagt Kurt überrascht. "Du studierst noch?"

"Nein." Ben wirft lachend den Kopf zurück. "Nein, Kurt, ich bin Professor an der Universität von San Francisco. Ich habe zwar einen Abschluss in klassischer Literatur, aber meistens unterrichte ich dann doch nur den Englischgrundkurs für die Studienanfänger. Und so viel Freude mir diese kleine Flucht vor der Realität auch bereitet, am Ende des Sommers muss ich mich ihr wieder stellen."

In der Wärme eines trägen Sommertages im Juli, scheint die Realität deutlich überbewertet zu werden. Kurt denkt an die NYADA und daran, wie gefühlt weit weg das alles liegt, obwohl er sich demnächst mit seinem Studienberater wird treffen müssen. Im Moment ist er glücklich damit, auf der Stelle zu treten und an dieser einen Produktion zu arbeiten, ohne sich von der Realität einholen zu lassen.

"Es ist witzig", sagt Kurt und spielt mit der Pappmanschette an seinem Becher. "Aber mir wird gerade klar, dass ich kaum etwas über dich weiß, obwohl wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Oh! Du hast nicht unerlaubterweise eine Affäre mit einem Studenten gehabt oder so was in der Art und bist _deshalb_ den ganzen Weg von Kalifornien hierher geflüchtet?"

"Du meine Güte, nein", sagt Ben. "Die mangelnde Körperhygiene meiner Studenten reicht aus, mich auf Distanz zu halten. Nein. Ähm, mehr über mich? Ich nehme mal an, das ist nur fair... so lange du bereit bist, auch ein bisschen was von dir preiszugeben."

Kurt zuckt mit den Schultern. "Mein Leben ist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal halb so interessant wie deines."

"Tja, da überschätzt du aber meine Lebensgeschichte", sagt Ben. "Also, ähm, ich bin auf Long Island aufgewachsen. Auf die NYU gegangen. Ich dachte, ich würde Schauspieler werden und richtig groß rauskommen. Damals habe ich auch Kyle kennengelernt." Er atmet tief ein, als fiele es ihm schwerer, darüber zu sprechen, als er sich anmerken lassen will. "Er war... so süß, damals, und genauso ehrgeizig wie ich und wir waren beide überzeugt, richtig berühmt zu werden. Das Problem war nur, dass keiner von uns besonders gut schauspielern konnte. Ich hab mich also auf Englisch verlegt und er auf Technik und wir haben beschlossen, nach Kalifornien zu gehen. Damals war es in New York nicht gerade tabu, schwul zu sein, aber trotzdem war San Francisco ein besseres Pflaster. Ja. Und, weißt du, im College hatten wir echt unsern Spaß, wirklich. Aber nachdem wir umgezogen waren... Mit jemandem zusammenzuleben ist sowieso schon nicht einfach, aber es zu tun, obwohl man weiß, dass der Funke nicht mehr da ist? Und ich glaube, in den ersten paar Jahren war es ganz okay, aber, mein Gott, am Ende waren es dann fast zehn Jahre. Wie auch immer, Kyle und ich waren so bequem geworden, dass wir bis jetzt gebraucht hatten, um zu erkennen, dass wir uns schon lange nicht mehr liebten. Tja, dann haben wir uns getrennt... diesen Mai. Und deshalb beschloss ich herzukommen und Opa als Ausrede zu nutzen, um mir ein wenig Raum zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen. Und hier bin ich."

"Das tut mir so leid", bringt Kurt heraus. Er weiß nicht, was er sonst sagen könnte.

"Ist schon gut. Wirklich", sagt Ben. "Ich bin nicht traurig über die Trennung. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin traurig, dass ich so viel Zeit damit verbracht habe, nicht das Leben zu leben, für das ich bestimmt war."

"Vermisst du ihn? Deinen Ex-Partner. Ähm, Kyle?", fragt Kurt. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es sein muss, nachdem deine Lebensgeschichte so lange mit seiner verwoben war."

"Nicht wirklich, nein", sagt Ben so unbekümmert, dass es Kurt überrascht. "Ich vermisse es, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Ich glaube, das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich so lange geblieben bin. Aber das ist das Seltsame daran, wenn die Liebe vergeht. Du erinnerst dich daran, wie es war, diesen Menschen in deinem Leben zu brauchen. Aber du hast nicht mehr länger diese echten Emotionen. Tatsächlich bezweifle ich sogar, dass das, was wir hatten, jemals echte Liebe war. Schluss zu machen war nicht schwer, weil wir noch Gefühle füreinander hatten – es war schwer, weil wir uns so sehr an die Bequemlichkeit und die Routine unseres Zusammenlebens gewöhnt hatten."

"Oh", Kurt trinkt einen großen Schluck Mokka. Mit Blaine war es nicht so leicht gewesen. Das ist es auch jetzt noch nicht. Aber er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

"Also was ist mit dir, Kurt? Was ist deine Geschichte?"

Kurt erzählt ihm von Ohio und von seinem Dad. Von Rachel, Mercedes und Elliott und davon, wie all die großen Träume seiner Freunde wahr werden, während er sich mit seinen eigenen abmüht. Er erzählt von Maggie und Isabelle und wie er sich Hals über Kopf in New York verliebt hat. Und er erzählt mit Leidenschaft von seinen Theaterträumen.

Blaine erwähnt er nicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Ben lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, als warte er auf die Geschichte, die er für sich behält. Zum Glück fragt er nicht weiter nach.

 

*** * ***

 

Es regnet in New York.

Der Nachmittag war sonnig gewesen. Kurt und Ben waren mit Maggie und Darrell essen gegangen, eine neue Routine für die vier, bei denen das ältere Paar, sehr zu Kurts Freude, alte Anekdoten vom Broadway zum besten gab.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg brauen sich Wolken zusammen, weshalb Ben Kurt auf einen Drink in die Bar des Hotels einlädt, in dem er wohnt. Sie unterhalten sich unbeschwert, vor allem darüber wie liebenswert Maggie und Darrell in ihrem vorgerückten Alter sind, aber zwischen ihnen ist eine Spannung, die vorher nicht da war.

Das Unwetter wird schlimmer und es donnert so laut, dass die Scheiben klirren und alle Köpfe sich zum Fenster drehen. Kurt gefällt der Regen und er kann nicht anders, als zuzusehen, wie es draußen schüttet. Das Wetter hat etwas tröstliches. Er hat ein paar sehr glückliche Erinnerungen an Regenwetter.

"Blaine hat Gewitter geliebt", sagt er fast unwillkürlich.

Das erregt Bens Aufmerksamkeit. "Blaine? Der geheimnisvolle Ex-Verlobte, von dem du nie sprichst?"

Kurt sackt in sich zusammen, spielt mit dem Strohhalm in seinem Getränk und nickt langsam. "Er, ähm, er hatte diese Theorie über Gewitter, die er glaub ich nur deshalb erfunden hat, weil ich Gewitter so hasste. Er sagte immer, es wären nur die Götter beim Bowling spielen. Nicht nur _ein_ Gott, sondern alle: Zeus, Odin, Jesus, Buddha, sie alle hatten einen Heidenspaß beim Bowling spielen. Bowling deshalb, weil Blaine so gern Bowling spielt. Weißt du, ich bin zwar Atheist, aber seitdem hab ich mich nie mehr vor Gewittern gefürchtet."

Kurt hat ein Flashback zu jenem Tag, als Blaine ihm diese Geschichte zum ersten Mal erzählt hat, aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Er hatte sich so warm und sicher gefühlt.

Ben stützt den Kopf in seine Hand und schaut Kurt nachdenklich an. "Darf ich dich was fragen? Wie kommt es, dass jemand wie du noch vor seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag eine aufgelöste Verlobung hinter sich hat?"

Kurt weiß nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Er weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt anfangen _will._ "Er war mein bester Freund... und wir haben uns verliebt... es war perfekt. Alles war so perfekt, bis wir hierher gekommen sind. Aber das Zusammenwohnen hat nicht funktioniert und mir ging alles viel zu schnell. Und ich habe auch Zeit gebraucht zum Nachdenken. Er ist immer noch einer meiner liebsten Menschen, aber ich hatte all diese Zweifel. Ich meine, was wenn wir all diese Jahre zusammenblieben und gar nicht füreinander bestimmt waren? Was wenn unsere Liebe vergehen würde? Was wenn ich ihn am Ende hassen würde, weil wir nie einen anderen Weg gegangen sind? Das wollte ich ihm niemals antun.... uns niemals antun. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir uns am Ende gegenseitig wehtun."

"Beziehungen sind nie perfekt. Sie sind nie leicht. Die schweren Zeiten einer Beziehung zeigen einem, ob sie wirklich etwas bedeutet."

"Na, vielleicht will ich mir lieber die guten Erinnerungen bewahren und den Rest loswerden."

Ben runzelt die Stirn, er scheint nicht zu verstehen. "Es tut mir leid, Kurt."

"Tja..."

"Vermisst du ihn?"

Kurt antwortet nicht, sondern lächelt nur schwach in sein Glas.

_An jedem einzelnen verdammten Tag._

Die Lichter beginnen zu flackern und er nutzt die Gelegenheit, auf die Geschichte auszuweichen, als Rachel dachte, im Loft würde es spuken. Und glücklicherweise ist das Gespräch über Ex-Verlobte und aufgelöste Verlobungen vergessen.

Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, aber die Unbeschwertheit von vorher ist nicht mehr da. Als sie ausgetrunken haben und Ben die Rechnung zahlt, legt er Kurt die Hand auf den Rücken und bietet ihm an, in seinem Zimmer zu übernachten. Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob eine bestimmte Absicht dahinter steckt oder nicht, aber mit dem Alkohol und dem Regen ist da ein Teil von ihm, der dieser Möglichkeit nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre. Es wäre schön, wieder gehalten zu werden, sich sicher zu fühlen in jemandes Armen. Aber es ist spät und morgen früh ist Probe und Kurt ist nicht mutig genug, herauszufinden, was Ben ihm anbieten will. Er dankt ihm für den schönen Abend und macht sich auf den Heimweg.

Unterwegs zu seiner Wohnung kracht ein besonders lauter Donnerschlag. Kurt denkt an Buddha, freut sich für ihn, dass er einen Strike geworfen hat und lächelt.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist noch eine Woche bis zur Premiere und alles läuft gut – oder zumindest einigermaßen gut. Prinz Charming hat zweimal einen richtigen Nervenzusammenbruch, einer der Zwerge hat sich tatsächlich das Bein gebrochen und jeden Abend droht der Regisseur, das Stück abzusagen (obwohl er es nicht wirklich ernst meint), aber Kurt fühlt sich bereit. Bereit, wieder vor Publikum zu stehen, eine Rolle zu spielen, ganz in einer anderen Person aufzugehen. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht begeistert ist von der Figur des Prinz Schnee und den Entscheidungen, die er trifft, so weiß er doch, dass er sein Bestes geben wird. Und irgendwie ist es seltsam schön, loszulassen und jemanden zu verkörpern, der nicht er selbst ist. Es ist wie eine willkommene Flucht.

Ben allerdings ist im Laufe der letzten Woche still und zurückhaltend gewesen. Zwischen den Szenen telefoniert er oft und es scheinen keine angenehmen Telefonate zu sein. Kurt bleibt größtenteils auf Distanz. Aber nach einem besonders anstrengenden Nachmittag, drei Tage vor der Premiere, als Ben sich in einem der Büros einschließt und in sein Telefon schreit, lädt Kurt ihn zu sich in seine Wohnung ein und Ben willigt ein.

"Willst darüber reden?", fragt Kurt. Sie sitzen auf dem Sofa und nippen an dem Eistee, den Kurt gemacht hat.

"Ich hätte nicht so die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen", sagt Ben. Er malt Muster in die Kondensationsfeuchtigkeit auf seinem Glas, aber er trinkt nicht. "Ich bin sicher, ihr habt mich alle hören können."

"Na ja, wir haben alle _etwas_ gehört", sagt Kurt und versucht, unbekümmert zu klingen, aber er weiß, dass es etwas Ernstes sein muss.

Ben nimmt einen großen Schluck Eistee und stellt seinen Becher auf den Couchtisch. "Ich habe eine Tochter", sagt er schließlich.

Kurt zuckt zusammen. "Oh, ich..." Das hat er nicht erwartet und er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Kyle und ich haben eine Tochter. Sie ist zehn. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen. Ich habe sie nicht erwähnt, weil sie ein Teil der Realität ist und... vielleicht habe ich diese kleine Blase, in die ich mich geflüchtet habe, ein wenig zu sehr genossen." Ben schaut ihn resigniert an. "Ich habe jeden Abend mit ihr telefoniert, seit ich hier bin. Natürlich versteht sie nicht, warum ihr Daddy schon seit Monaten weg ist. Aber sie ist zäh. Kyle jedoch... Oh Gott, er droht mir damit, vor Gericht das alleinige Sorgerecht zu beantragen, wenn ich nicht bald zurückkomme. Er wird es nie wirklich machen, aber er ist stinksauer, weil ich einfach abgehauen bin, ohne mich um das Chaos zu kümmern, das unsere Trennung hinterlassen hat. Und ich versteh's ja auch. Es ist sein gutes Recht, sauer zu sein. Aber ich habe einfach Zeit gebraucht, Zeit zum Nachdenken, verstehst du?"

Kurt versteht. Kurt kennt das alles viel zu gut, auch wenn er nicht quer durch's ganze Land geflogen ist, um alles für sich zu sortieren. Manchmal braucht man einfach genügend Raum und Zeit und die Chance, ganz für sich zu sein und nachzudenken. Er versteht es. Er versteht es wirklich.

"Das alles tut mir leid", sagt Kurt. Er reibt Ben unbeholfen über die Schulter, als würde diese Geste helfen, die schlimme Situation zu erleichtern.

"Das wird schon wieder", sagt Ben leise. Er schaut Kurt in die Augen und in seinem Blick ist ein Verlangen. "Aber vielleicht... können wir vorerst..."

Ben beugt sich vor und küsst ihn. Es ist unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen. Kurt lässt es zu, denn es ist schön und es ist so lange her, seit... Es ist kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, aber dennoch ist er voller Begierde und Kurt ist sich sehr klar darüber, dass er in Sex münden wird, wenn sie jetzt nicht die Bremse ziehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwägt er es. Er könnte Ben stoppen und bitten zu gehen. Aber er tut es nicht. Dieses eine Mal gibt er nach und überlässt sich den Wünschen seines Körpers. Er darf sich gut fühlen. Er muss nicht jede einzelne Entscheidung bis ins kleinste Detail durchdenken. Dieses eine Mal darf er loslassen.

Kurz darauf nimmt er Ben mit in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie entledigen sich schnell ihrer Kleidung und auf dem Bett reiben sie ihre Körper in einem fast schon animalischen Akt aneinander. Oh, wie er auch den Sex vermisst hat. Denn genau das ist das hier: purer Sex; Sex nur zum Spaß und zur Befriedigung des Wunsches, jemandem körperlich nahe zu sein; Sex als Möglichkeit, sich von all den Spannungen zu befreien, die sich aufgebaut haben. Ben hat geschickte Hände und streichelt sie beide, bis Kurt von Lust überwältigt ist. Und dann ist es vorbei – genau so schnell wie es begonnen hat.

Danach greift Ben instinktiv nach einem Kleenex von Kurts Nachttisch, um sie beide sauber zu wischen und Kurt versucht zu verstehen, warum er sich so seltsam fühlt. Er fühlt sich gut und ist entspannt. Es war kein überwältigend guter Sex, aber er war auch nicht schrecklich. Wohltuend ist das Wort, das am besten passt und dennoch...

Ben greift nach seinen Sachen und zieht sich langsam wieder an.

"Gehst du jetzt?", fragt Kurt, unsicher, was er sonst sagen soll.

"Willst du, dass ich bleibe?" Ben scheint jede Antwort recht zu sein, aber er hält dennoch kurz inne. Kurt realisiert, dass er ihn nicht _braucht._ Er ist unsicher, wie er es in Worte fassen soll. "Du hast das noch nie vorher gemacht, hab ich recht?"

Kurt errötet. "Doch, ich habe..."

Ben lacht, während er seine Jeans anzieht. "Ich meine _so etwas_. Ohne dass es etwas bedeutet."

"Es bedeutet _immer_ etwas." Oh Gott, seit wann klingt er wie sein Vater. "Es ist nur, ich fühle jetzt eigentlich gar nichts. Ich meine, du warst gut und der Sex war gut, ich bereue nichts, es ist nur... ich weiß auch nicht."

Ben nimmt es locker. "Weil Sex eben manchmal _wirklich_ nur Sex ist. Und weil Märchen nicht wahr werden, Kurt. Vor allem, wenn der eine keine Intimität sucht und der andere noch in jemanden verliebt ist."

"Oh, ich bin nicht – "

Ben schneidet ihm das Wort ab mit einem sanften Kuss, der erschreckenderweise intimer ist als der Sex, den sie gerade hatten. "Komm schon, tu dir das nicht an. Ich habe mich zehn Jahre lang selbst belogen. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich. Außerdem holt dich die Realität am Ende sowieso ein."

Kurt lächelt zaghaft. Vielleicht stimmt das wirklich, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, seine kleine Fantasiewelt zu verlassen. Jedenfalls _noch_ nicht.

Ben bedankt sich, dass er ihm geholfen hat, seine Anspannung loszuwerden, was Kurt ein Kichern entlockt. Dann geht er und überlässt Kurt seinen eigenen Gedanken über die Geschehnisse des Abends. Und Kurt stellt fest, dass es ihm gut geht. Es geht ihm wirklich gut. Und an diesem Abend geht er mit einem richtig guten Gefühl zu Bett.

 

*** * ***

 

Der Tag der Aufführung kommt überraschend schnell.

Das Theater, in dem sie ihr Stück spielen, ist nicht sehr groß und Kurt sieht gleich, dass nicht gerade wahnsinnig viele Leute im Publikum sitzen, aber es reicht aus. Er ist nervöser als er erwartet hatte, bevor es losgeht, aber sobald er auf der Bühne steht und in seine Rolle schlüpft, wird er lebendig. Kurt hatte fast schon vergessen, wie es ist, vor einem Publikum aufzutreten. Die Zuschauer lachen und klatschen genau an den richtigen Stellen. Je mehr das Publikum mitfiebert, umso besser gelingt es Kurt, eins zu werden mit seiner Rolle. Natürlich gehen ein paar Sachen schief: ein paar Versprecher, einige Stolperer, ein verpasster Einsatz, aber im Großen und Ganzen läuft alles glatt. Es ist ein Jammer, dass es nur diese eine Vorstellung geben wird. Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die er gern noch einmal gemacht hätte; neue Sachen, die er gern ausprobiert hätte – aber weil er weiß, dass das nicht geht, genießt er es in vollen Zügen. Denn es ist wie ein Rausch, wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen.

Viele der Zuschauer sind extra seinetwegen gekommen. Maggie und Darrell natürlich, die ihm anschließend Blumen bringen – Maggie zwickt ihm in die Wange und sagt ihm, wie wunderbar er gewesen ist. Isabelle, die er ganz kurzfristig eingeladen hat und die anschließend noch woanders hin muss, aber noch genug Zeit findet, ihn zu umarmen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist. Und natürlich sein Dad und Carole, die extra den ganzen Weg aus Ohio hergeflogen sind für dieses Mini-Stück. Sie wollen anschließend noch essen gehen und dann wird er seinem verwirrten Dad die Bedeutung des Stücks erklären müssen und Carole wird lachen, obwohl sie es auch nicht ganz verstanden hat.

Vorher aber bittet er seine Eltern, noch kurz zu warten, damit er Ben noch erwischen kann, bevor er geht. Zum Glück ist Ben einer der letzten im Backstagebereich und Kurt ist dankbar, dass sie ein wenig Privatsphäre haben. Seit dem Abend in Kurts Wohnung haben sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, was überraschenderweise okay ist, aber trotzdem würde er die Sache gern ordentlich abschließen.

"Also, das ist ja wohl ganz gut gelaufen", sagt Kurt.

"Ja", sagt Ben und lächelt unbeschwert. "Ich würde ja sagen, wir sollten es irgendwann nochmal machen, aber andererseits ist es manchmal besser, wenn etwas nur einmal geboten wird."

Kurt lacht kurz und blickt zu Boden. "Kommst du dann nächste Woche zur Abschlussparty mit der ganzen Trupp ~~e~~?"

"Nein, ich fliege morgen nach LA zurück."

"Ach richtig." Kurt verkrampft sich ein wenig. "Ich hoffe, dass sich alles für dich zum Guten wendet. In jeder Hinsicht."

Bens Blick wird ernst. "Das wird es bestimmt."

"Ich nehme an, das war's dann also?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon."

"Ähm, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken. Für alles. Die letzten vier Wochen waren richtig, richtig gut, und ich hatte schon lange keine so schöne Zeit mehr."

"Mir geht es genauso. Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, dass meine Gedanken jetzt ein bisschen klarer sind, wenn ich nachhause fliege."

Kurt scharrt mit den Füßen herum. Der Moment des Schweigens dehnt sich ein wenig zu lange aus und es wäre fast ein bisschen unbehaglich, wenn Kurt noch irgendetwas anderes als Lebwohl zu sagen hätte.

Kurt schickt sich an zu gehen, aber Ben hält ihn zurück und zieht ihn an sich für einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. "Ich hoffe, dass sich auch für dich alles zum Guten wendet, Kurt."

Sie lösen sich zögernd voneinander und Kurt drückt Ben fest die Hand, bevor er geht. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie sich niemals wieder begegnen werden, aber das ist okay. Kurt hat ein gutes Gefühl, im Bezug auf sich selbst, sein Leben und die Welt um ihn herum. Zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit, hat er das Gefühl, endlich auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

Das Märchen ist zu Ende. Das wahre Leben kann beginnen.

 

**~***~**

 


	7. Blackbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), für deine unverzichtbare Hilfe und Loyalität.

 

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Textzeilen aus _Blackbird_ aus 2x16 _'Original Song' / 'Unsere eigenen Songs'_

 

**August 2013**

"Blaine, wo gehen wir hin?"

"Das wirst du schon sehen."

"Washington Heights ist so weit weg von Bushwick."

"Einen Moment noch, wir sind fast da. Es ist in der zweiten Etage."

Blaine hantiert mit einem Schlüsselbund herum und schließt die Tür zu einer Wohnung auf, in der Kurt noch nie gewesen ist. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragt er sich, ob Blaine womöglich eine Wohnung für sie gemietet hat, ohne dass er davon etwas wusste, und er ist gleichermaßen verärgert und neugierig. Aber als Blaine die Tür aufmacht, ist die Wohnung bereits gefüllt mit Möbeln und Habseligkeiten, von denen Kurt nichts wiedererkennt. Er wirft Blaine einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Also, ähm, Cooper kennt diese Leute – "

"Oh Gott..."

"Nein, sie sind eigentlich ziemlich vernünftig. Und sie brauchen einen Untermieter, weil sie nach LA gehen, um ihr Glück als Schauspieler zu versuchen. Zur Zeit wohnen sie sogar bei Cooper. Wie auch immer, sie haben gesagt, wir könnten die Wohnung für die Zeit haben, in der sie weg sind. Und wenn sie es wirklich schaffen in LA, dann dürfen wir sie ganz übernehmen."

Kurt folgt Blaine zögernd in die Wohnung. Sie ist nicht besonders groß, aber es könnte reichen. Allerdings sind die derzeitigen Besitzer extrem unordentlich. Auf dem Couchtisch sind Speisereste, die aussehen, als wären sie angeschimmelt, der Fußboden ist übersät mit Müll und an den Wänden sind eigenartige Flecken. Ein abgestandener Geruch nach Fast-Food hängt überall in der Wohnung in der Luft. Es ist ein alles andere als heimeliger Ort.

"Und was ist mit unseren ganzen Sachen?", fragt Kurt und inspiziert ein Bücherregal, in dem keine Bücher stehen, aber schmutzige Socken zwischen Stapeln von Papier liegen.

"Na ja, wir könnten sie so lange einlagern", sagt Blaine. "Oder wir lagern _ihre_ Sachen ein. So oder so, müssten wir für einen Lagerraum zahlen. Was ich auch tun kann. Ich kann das machen. Und überleg doch nur... wir können das Klavier dort in die Ecke stellen und du kannst einen Zeichentisch auf diese Seite stellen und es ist sogar noch Platz für ein kleines Sofa und einen Fernseher. Es würde ganz anders aussehen als... das hier."

Blaines hoffnungsvoller Blick überzeugt ihn nicht. "Ja schon, aber das Loft", sagt Kurt. "Es scheint ein idealer Platz für uns zu sein. Und all unsere Freunde sind dort, ich meine, du würdest mit deinem Verlobten _und_ deinem besten Freund gleichzeitig zusammen wohnen, wie großartig ist das denn?"

"Ich glaube, ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass wir unser eigenes gemeinsames Leben anfangen könnten. Jetzt gleich. Nur wir zwei." Blaine senkt enttäuscht den Blick.

Kurt legt ihm die Arme um die Taille und zieht ihn an sich. "Hey, wir _fangen_ doch unser gemeinsames Leben an. Es sind eben nur ein paar mehr Leute mit dabei." Sein Scherz bessert die gedrückte Stimmung nicht gerade. "Sieh mal, ich will nicht damit anfangen, unsere Träume im Zuhause eines anderen zu leben. Ich finde, wir haben einen guten Plan. Wir gehen aufs College, können mehr Geld sparen, wenn wir im Loft wohnen und dann, wenn wir verheiratet sind, können wir unsere eigene Wohnung haben. Es wird einfach großartig werden. Und in der Zwischenzeit wird das Leben im Loft sein wie eine erweiterte Version von _Herzbube mit zwei Damen._ "

"Bist du sicher, dass das gutgehen wird? Wenn Santana zurückkommt, dann sind das ganz schön viele Mitbewohner im Loft."

"Es wird gutgehen." Kurt gibt Blaine einen aufmunternden Kuss auf den Mund. "Und all unsere Träume werden sich erfüllen."

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

 

 

**August 2014**

Der August ist brütend heiß und treibt Kurt aus Elliotts Wohnung heraus, weil sie keine Klimaanlage hat. Es macht ihm aber nichts aus, loszugehen und die Stadt zu erkunden. Das Theaterstück hat eine handvoll guter Kritiken bekommen und Kurts Rolle ist ganz besonders gelobt worden, was seinen Schritten neuen Schwung verleiht. Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit Maggie und Darrell, die trotz ihres Alters voller Lebensfreude sind. Ein paar Mal trifft er sich mit Isabelle zum Mittagessen in extravaganten Restaurants, in die er alleine nie einen Fuß setzen würde, wo sie über Mode und Promis schwatzen. Und der Unterricht fängt bald wieder an. Nach der mehrmonatigen Pause, ist er bereit, sich erneut in dieses Tollhaus zu stürzen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem... fühlt er sich lebendig.

 

*** * ***

 

Elliott kommt in der zweiten Augustwoche zurück und Kurt ist außer sich vor Freude, seinen Freund wiederzuhaben. Nachdem Kurt ihm geholfen hat, seine Sachen in die Wohnung hochzutragen, schläft Elliott erst mal sechzehn Stunden am Stück. Am nächsten Nachmittag sitzen sie auf dem Sofa und bestellen sich Pizza, und Elliott erzählt Kurt stundenlang von seiner Tour.

"Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich ein festes Bandmitglied werden will", sagt er und verschlingt ein Stück Pizza, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen. "Oh Gott, wir sind uns am Schluss dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Der Manager steht in Verhandlungen für eine Tour durch die gesamte USA im Frühling... und vielleicht sogar einen Plattenvertrag."

"Elliott, das ist fantastisch!", sagt Kurt und rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an.

"Oh Gott, das ist total verrückt", sagt Elliott. "Auf dieser Tour sind Sachen passiert, die würdest du im Traum nicht glauben. Ich habe dir noch nicht mal die Hälfte davon erzählt..."

Er erzählt Kurt, wie sie in Philadelphia auf Drogen waren und der Drummer versucht hatte, die Freiheitsglocke zu läuten und wie das dazu geführt hatte, dass man sie aus der Independence Hall geworfen hatte. Und wie sie nach Maine hinauf gefahren waren, um ein paar Tage direkt am Atlantischen Ozean zu campen und im Dunkeln nackt im Meer zu baden. Wie sie beim Glücksspiel in Atlantic City fast 1000 $ verloren hatten und wie sie sich in Boston so besoffen hatten, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnten und er am nächsten Morgen zu dritt in einem Bett aufgewacht war... mit einem Mädchen dabei.

"Es war sehr verwirrend", sagt Elliott und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. "Niemals wieder."

Kurt hört gespannt zu, während er an seiner Pizza kaut und sich die fettigen Finger ableckt. Er freut sich, all die Geschichten zu hören, und anders als zum Beginn des Sommers, verspürt er nicht mehr diese furchtbare Eifersucht.

"Also, obwohl wir alle wirklich _mehr_ als einen Tag Ruhe voneinander nötig hätten, treffen wir uns heute Abend alle im Club", sagt Elliott. "Um, äh, um unsere Heimkehr zu feiern, glaub ich? Und weißt du, du kannst gern mitkommen, wenn du Lust hast."

"Klar doch", sagt Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken.

Elliott hat anscheinend nicht mit einer positiven Antwort von Kurt gerechnet. "Du hast dich verändert." Er betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. "Du bist nicht derselbe, der du vor zehn Wochen warst, als ich weg bin."

Kurt versucht unschuldig dreinzuschauen, aber seine zuckenden Lippen verraten ihn. "Ich glaube, diese Zeit für mich allein hat mir ganz gut getan."

Elliott zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hattest Sex."

Kurt bleibt der Mund offen stehen. "Seit wann bist du ein Hellseher?"

"Also, dann haben du und Blaine..."

Kurt macht ein langes Gesicht und in seinem Bauch ist ein Ziehen, aber es ist bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie früher. "Nein", sagt er leise. "Nur so ein Typ. Es war schön, aber es war nur eine einmalige Sache und das haben wir beide vorher gewusst."

Elliott starrt ihn ungläubig an. "Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Kurt Hummel gemacht?"

Kurt errötet leicht, aber er lächelt bei der Erinnerung daran und beißt wieder in seine Pizza, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

An diesem Abend geht er mit Elliott aus und anders als beim letzten Mal fühlt er sich viel wohler in der Menge. Während Elliott nach seiner Band Ausschau hält, hält Kurt auf die Tanzfläche zu und fühlt sich vollkommen frei in der Musik. Da sind ein paar Typen – ein paar süße Typen sogar – die mit ihm tanzen. Er flirtet zurück, zwinkert ihnen zu und wackelt mit den Hüften. Er genießt die Aufmerksamkeit, aber er kennt seine Grenzen und am Ende des Abends wird er alleine nachhause gehen. Er weiß, was er will, und was er will ist kein bedeutungsloser One-Night-Stand auf der Toilette eines Clubs. Er will mehr, und als er in dieser Nacht heimkommt, fragt er sich, ob er bereit ist, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

 

*** * ***

 

"Ich glaube, ich bin bereit für eine neue Beziehung", sagt Kurt ein paar Tage später abends zu Elliott. Er sitzt mit seinem Laptop auf den Knien auf dem Sofa und hat drei verschiedene Dating-Webseiten geöffnet. Er überlegt gerade, welche er ausprobieren soll. Tinder ist eigentlich nicht seine erste Wahl, aber er hat kein Geld übrig, um es hierauf zu verwenden, und Tinder ist kostenlos, also...

Elliott blickt von seinem Gitarrenmagazin auf und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. "Wirklich?"

"Aus Respekt vor Blaine habe ich mich mit niemandem getroffen", sagt Kurt. "Aber ich denke, es ist genügend Zeit verstrichen und ich glaube, es wäre schön, wieder in einer Beziehung zu sein."

Elliott zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Also Kurt, ich bin ja immer dafür, dass du rausgehst und die Welt eroberst, aber hast du dich auch schon mit deinem emotionalen Ballast auseinandergesetzt? Du warst verlobt – weißt du noch?"

Kurt beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er hat genug über Blaine nachgedacht. Sein Leben bewegt sich wieder im Vorwärtsgang und es wird Zeit, dass auch sein _Liebes_ leben endlich aufholt. "Es schadet nicht, mal zu sehen, was so auf dem Markt ist."

"Okay", nickt Elliott, obwohl er nicht überzeugt klingt.

 

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Mittagessen, lädt Kurt die Tinder App herunter. Er braucht eine gute Stunde, um sein Profil einzurichten: die Fotogalerie auf seinem Handy zu durchsuchen und mit einem Foto, das ihm gut genug gefällt, um es als Profilbild zu nutzen, ein bisschen herum zu experimentieren; seine ganzen Informationen aufzuschreiben und wieder umzuformulieren, damit er klingt wie ein beziehungswürdiger Mensch und nicht wie ein Freak. Und was am wichtigsten ist: er muss genau beschreiben, nach was für einem Menschen er sucht. Was wünscht er sich? Also... er möchte eine feste Beziehung... das ist wichtig. Er hätte gern jemanden, der gut aussieht, aber nicht eitel ist; jemanden, der weiß, was Körperhygiene ist und der zumindest einen einigermaßen anständigen Modegeschmack hat. Jemanden, mit dem er sich stundenlang unterhalten, aber auch fernsehen kann. Jemanden, der ins Theater und ins Kino mit ihm geht. Er muss Musicals mögen – das ist wichtig. Es wäre schön, wenn er singen könnte. Jemanden, der nett ist und charmant, der ihn zum Lachen bringt und ihn am Ende des Tages aufmuntert. Jemanden, der...

Ist er etwa zu spezifisch? Tinder lässt ihn sowieso keine solch detaillierten Angaben machen. Also gut: vorzugsweise jemand, der keine dunklen Locken hat.

Zehn Minuten später erhält er seine erste Nachricht. Voller Spannung öffnet er sie... nur um einen ziemlich großen Penis vor sich zu sehen. Für einen Moment sitzt er fassungslos da, bevor er die Nachricht löscht, dann überprüft er seine Einstellungen, ob er wirklich 'suche eine feste Beziehung' angegeben hat. Jap, hat er. Was zur...?

Er geht mit Elliott shoppen und anschließend, während er Abendessen kocht, geht er noch einmal auf die App. Zehn neue Nachrichten! Seine Begeisterung verfliegt aber sehr schnell wieder. Schwanz, Schwanz, Schwanz, Schwanz, Möpse (hä?), Schwanz, Schwanz... und eine Anfrage, ob er an Rollenspielen als Frau interessiert ist. Enttäuscht schließt Kurt die App, aber er hält weiter an der Hoffnung fest, dass möglicherweise jemand für ihn dort draußen ist.

 

* * *

 

Als Kurt eines Nachmittags nachhause kommt, liegt die Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch, aufgeschlagen bei den Wohnungsannoncen. Elliott ist nicht da. Vielleicht ist es Zufall. Am nächsten Tag trifft er Elliott und dessen Freund Jason, als er sich für einen Kaffee anstellt.

"Jason hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sein Freund im Norden Manhattans ein Zimmer frei hat..."

Kurt nickt und setzt ein falsches Grinsen auf. Er weiß, worauf Elliott subtil hinzudeuten versucht. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er etwas eigenes findet.

Ursprünglich hatten sie ausgemacht, dass Kurt so lange bleiben kann wie er will, unter der Bedingung, dass er sich zum Ende des Sommers nach einer Wohnung umsieht. Obwohl er weiß, dass Elliott nichts gegen ihn als Mitbewohner einzuwenden hat, so war es doch immer nur zur Überbrückung gedacht. Und seit Elliott wieder da ist, scheint die Wohnung noch kleiner als zu der Zeit, als Kurt allein hier gewohnt hat. Und ehrlich gesagt, so sehr Kurt diese winzige Wohnung auch gefällt, er ist bereit, seine Flügel etwas weiter auszubreiten. Außerdem, wenn Elliott wirklich eine US Tour macht, dann wird er sehr wahrscheinlich die Wohnung aufgeben – und Kurt kann die Miete allein auf gar keinen Fall aufbringen.

In New York auf Wohnungssuche zu gehen, ist allerdings nach wie vor ein mühseliges Unterfangen. Es gibt ein paar wunderschöne, wenn auch winzige, Wohnungen in Lower Manhattan... für Preise in solch astronomischer Höhe, dass Kurt nicht einmal davon träumen kann, jemals so viel zu verdienen. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Mercedes eine ganze Weile in diesem Stadthaus wohnen konnte. Es gibt ein paar günstigere Wohnungen außerhalb der City, aber die liegen entweder in zwielichtigen Vierteln oder sind so weit von der NYADA weg, dass er mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln ewig unterwegs wäre. Er denkt darüber nach, eine WG zu gründen. Elliott hat ein paar Freunde, die dafür in Frage kämen, aber obwohl sie nett sind, sind sie nicht gerade die Sorte Mensch, mit der er seine Wohnung teilen möchte. Die Vorstellung, mit völlig Fremden zusammenzuwohnen fühlt sich noch viel schlimmer an.

Ihm kommt die Wohnung in Washington Heights in den Sinn, die Blaine gefunden hatte. Mit seinem Studentenkredit könnte er sie sich niemals leisten, aber er wünschte sich jetzt, sie hätten sie damals genommen, als sie die Chance dazu hatten. Und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er zu träumen beginnt, wie es wohl wäre, diese hübsche Wohnung ganz nach seinem eigenen Geschmack einzurichten – sein Schreibtisch und Zeichenbrett in einer Ecke, ein Klavier zum Üben, kleine Zimmerpflanzen auf den Fensterbänken. Sie müsste nicht groß sein, nur Platz genug haben für all seine Sachen, um sich wohl und behaglich zu fühlen.

Am Ende lässt er sich auf die Warteliste der NYADA-Studentenwohnungen setzen. Es gibt nicht viele davon und die Vorstellung, mitten in der Studentenschaft der NYADA zu wohnen, ist ein wenig überwältigend. Aber es wäre wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf.

 

*** * ***

 

In Kurts Tinder Posteingang ist die Nachricht eines Blaine A. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals und es dreht sich ihm der Magen um, als er sie öffnet... nur um herauszufinden, dass sie von einem Blaine Andrews aus Queens ist, der Bergwandern liebt und Reality TV, und der für einen One-Night-Stand verfügbar wäre, falls Kurt interessiert ist. "Idiot", schimpft Kurt sich selbst, als er die Nachricht löscht. Er ist froh, dass niemand gesehen hat, wie er vor Aufregung ganz rote Wangen bekommen hat. Natürlich war es nicht Blaine. Dennoch geht ihm auf, dass Blaine _auch_ auf Tinder angemeldet sein könnte.

Er weiß, er sollte es nicht tun, aber die Neugier siegt und er sucht Blaines Namen in der Datenbank. Keine Resultate. Er ist nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht ist.

Zum ersten Mal kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass Blaine auch wieder in einer festen Beziehung sein könnte.

Nein, nein, widerspricht er dieser inneren Stimme, es wäre noch viel zu früh für Blaine. Als sie das letzte Mal getrennt waren, war er auch mit niemandem zusammen. Außerdem ist er jetzt wieder in Ohio, wen könnte er da schon...

 _Sebastian Smythe_.

Nein, nein, nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ihm das Bild aufdrängt von Blaine, wie er Sebastian hält, ihn küsst, mit ihm schläft. Fast muss er sich übergeben.

Er glaubt an keinen Gott, aber an diesem Abend betet er zu sämtlichen jemals von Menschen verehrten Gottheiten, dass Blaine nichts mit Sebastian angefangen hat. Er weiß, dass es unfair ist. Er weiß, dass er keinen Anspruch mehr auf Blaine hat. Aber, oh Gott, er kann sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als dass Sebastian Smythe seinen Platz einnimmt.

 

*** * ***

 

Zwei Wochen bevor der Unterricht wieder losgeht, trifft sich Kurt mit seinem Studienberater. Er erfährt, dass er in seinem dritten Jahr wahlweise ein Praxissemester machen kann. Er muss nicht lange darüber nachdenken; sein Plan ist es, das Semester zu nutzen, um seine Bühnenversion der _Real Housewives_ als abendfüllendes Stück mit den Bewohnern des Lexington Altenheims zu inszenieren. Das Altenheim würde ihm außerdem eine Art Praktikum anbieten und eine ganze Woche lang kaut er Elliott ein Ohr ab mit seinen bevorstehenden Studienplänen.

Er entschließt sich, noch ein paar zusätzliche Kurse zu belegen: einen Schauspielkurs für Fortgeschrittene, der im dritten Jahr vorgeschrieben ist; Gesangsunterricht, damit seine Stimme geschmeidig bleibt; und einen Kurs über die kaufmännischen Aspekte des Theaters, den ihm sein Berater empfohlen hat, der glaubt, dass Kurt (auch wenn seine Liebe der Schauspielerei gilt) genügend Interesse an der Arbeit hinter den Kulissen zeigt, um zumindest zu prüfen, ob etwas dabei ist, das ihn interessiert.

Mehr Zeit auf dem Campus zu verbringen bedeutet, dass er unvermeidlich auf andere Leute trifft – und so geschieht es auch.

"Kurt Hummel, wie geht es dir?" Ein Mädchen namens Julie, das im vergangenen Jahr in seinem Pantomime-Kurs war, kommt zu ihm gelaufen, um ihn zu küssen und zu umarmen, als wären sie beste Freunde, die sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen haben.

Er versteift sich, weiß nicht recht, wie er reagieren soll und wartet geduldig, bis sie von ihm ablässt. "Ähm, hallo Julie. Wir war dein Sommer?"

"Du meine Güte, furchtbar langweilig", sagt sie. "Ich war den ganzen Sommer in Cancún. Klingt toll, ich weiß, aber nach einer Weile verbruzzelt dir die viele Sonne sämtliche Gehirnzellen."

"Ach so, ja das glaub ich."

"Also, hey, hast du Rachel Berrys Pilotfolge im Fernsehen gesehen? Was für ein Reinfall. Kommt sie dieses Semester an die Schule zurück? Sollte sie wohl besser. Mann, war das schrecklich."

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. Diese unangenehme Wendung der Unterhaltung gefällt ihm gar nicht. "Weißt du, ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel Kontakt mit ihr." Er geht einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Oh, das ist aber schade, ich dachte, ihr beide wärt beste Freunde", sagt sie. "Ach, und wie geht's übrigens Blaine? Bitte versprich mir, dass ihr zwei Ende des Monats zu meiner Start-ins-Semester-Party kommt. Blaine ist so fantastisch. Er hat so eine süße kleine Nase. Hey, ladet ihr mich zu eurer Hochzeit ein?"

Kurt erstickt fast an seinem Lachen. Wie hat sie nur das ganze Drama im Frühling verpassen können? Ist egal – er entschuldigt sich, sagt, er müsse zur Arbeit und lässt Julie, vollkommen verdattert, einfach stehen.

In diesem Jahr, beschließt er, wird er seine gesamte Energie auf sein Studium richten. Er kann nicht der gesamten Studentenschaft der NYADA aus dem Weg gehen, aber wenn er den Ball flach hält, kann er vielleicht weitere unangenehme Unterhaltungen vermeiden.

 

*** * ***

 

Online-Dating ist mühsam. Ein paar Männer, die ihn anschreiben, scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein, scheinen Potential zu haben, aber nach ein paar ausgetauschten Nachrichten verläuft es jedes Mal im Sand.

Da ist Kenny, der total süß ist, dann aber plötzlich total unheimlich wird, als er erwähnt, dass seine Mutter gern zu seinen Verabredungen mitkommt, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich eine gute Partie herauspickt. Dann ist da Tom, der sehr freundlich ist und der auf Vögel steht. Also... wirklich total auf Vögel steht. Kurt erwähnt, dass er mal einen Kanarienvogel hatte. Offenbar sind Kanarienvögel unwürdig, denn danach schreibt Tom nicht wieder zurück. Dann ist da Austin, der sehr nett und ganz großartig ist... aber dann bemerkt er so nebenbei, dass Beyoncé absolut überbewertet wird und Kurt muss den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen.

Kurt scrollt durch eine unendliche Reihe von Fotos, bis sie irgendwann alle gleich aussehen. Gewiss, es sind viele attraktive Typen dabei, aber keiner sticht wirklich aus der Menge hervor. Nicht eines der Profile kann ihm mehr als ein flüchtiges Interesse entlocken. Nicht ein einziger dieser Männer fesselt seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Kurt wird ganz kribbelig, als wäre er hungrig, aber wenn er in den Kühlschrank schaut, ist nichts zu essen drin. Er beschließt, Tinder für eine Weile auf Eis zu legen.

 

*** * ***

 

"Kurt, hier ist Isabelle." Kurt hört die Sprachnachricht während seiner Mittagspause ab und wundert sich, wieso sie ihn mitten an einem Werktag anruft. "Ich habe ein paar wunderbare Neuigkeiten für dich. Sitzt du irgendwo? Setz dich lieber. Also, ich habe einen Job für dich. Na ja, Job ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Eher eine Erweiterung deines ursprünglichen Praktikums. Wie dem auch sei – Lucy? Lucy! Ich habe gesagt, keine Schnallen dorthin, das sieht geschmacklos aus. Doch, doch das tut es – entschuldige, Kurt. Ich könnte jemanden brauchen, der mir hilft, bei den Promi-Trends auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben: wer trägt was auf dem roten Teppich oder im Alltag, einfach alles. Und im Grunde müsstest du nur einmal pro Woche einen Artikel schicken, um uns auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und für jeden Artikel könnten wir dir ein kleines Honorar zahlen. Du wärst Teil des Vogue.com Autorenteams. Wie klingt das? Ruf mich an und sag mir, was du davon hältst."

Kurt quietscht beinahe laut los und tippt begeistert ein _Ja, auf jeden Fall_. Das wird der leichteste Job, den er je hatte. Isabelle antwortet sofort mit Smileys und was sonst noch, und sagt ihm, er solle bei ihr im Büro vorbeikommen, damit sie mit Champagner darauf anstoßen und den Papierkram erledigen können.

"Kurt, schaff deinen Hintern zurück an die Arbeit", ruft Gunther aus seinem Büro.

Kurt trifft seine Entscheidung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er hat die Nase voll von diesem Ort und nachdem in seinem Leben zur Zeit alles so gut läuft, sieht er keinen Grund, dieses schreckliche Arbeitsklima weiterhin zu ertragen. Er zieht seine Schürze aus, nimmt sein Namensschild ab und wirft beides auf Gunthers Schreibtisch.

"Ich kündige", sagt er entschlossen.

Gunther legt den Kopf schief. "Du kannst nicht kündigen. Wir haben heute Abend eine Geburtstagsparty mit 50 Zwölfjährigen reserviert."

"Na, vielleicht kannst _du_ ihnen ja Happy Birthday singen. Mir reicht's."

Und damit verlässt er das Restaurant, bevor ihn sein Schneid verlässt. Er ist ein bisschen zittrig und aufgewühlt, weil er so aus dem Bauch raus gehandelt hat, aber er bereut seine Entscheidung nicht eine Sekunde. Warum weitermachen mit etwas, das ihn nur runterzieht, wenn er endlich die Welt erobern kann?

 

*** * ***

 

"Ich werd es mal mit Speed-Dating probieren", sagt Kurt zu Elliott mit erzwungenem Enthusiasmus, denn so richtig begeistert ihn die Vorstellung nicht.

"Ach wirklich, so so?" Elliott findet es zum Lachen, aber versucht, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

"Am Schwarzen Brett an der NYADA habe ich eine Anzeige dafür gesehen", erklärt Kurt. "Mit dem Online-Dating hatte ich kein Glück, warum also nicht den altmodischen Weg gehen?"

"Indem du dir eine einzige Minute bemühter Interaktion kaufst? Ohne Alkohol? Bist du dir sicher, Kurt?"

"Ich bin sicher, dass viele wunderbare Jungs nur darauf warten, mir zu begegnen. Komm schon. Was kann schon passieren?"

"Ganz im Ernst – ich finde, du bist viel zu verbissen auf eine Beziehung aus", sagt Elliott. "Was ist daraus geworden, dass du ein bisschen Raum für dich selbst brauchst?"

"Das will ich immer noch" sagt Kurt. "Aber ich darf mir doch ein wenig Romantik in meinem Leben wünschen, oder nicht?"

"Na ja..." Elliott beschließt, darauf nicht zu antworten und schweigt lieber.

Am Ende ist Speed Dating noch viel schlimmer als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Viele mittelmäßige bis absolut schlechte Optionen, viele uninteressante, langweilige und schlecht gekleidete Optionen. Und dieser Hellseher. Oh Gott, den Hellseher vergisst er am besten schnell wieder. Als Kurt nachhause kommt, meidet er Elliotts ich-habs-dir-ja-gesagt Blick und verschwindet direkt in seinem Zimmer.

 

*** * ***

 

Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit Maggie und Darrell, nicht nur wegen des Praktikumssemesters, sondern weil er ein bisschen Abstand braucht von Elliott, und außerdem erzählen sie ihm dann immer ganze Nachmittage lang Broadway-Anekdoten aus alten Zeiten. Aber eines Abends, ohne zu wissen, was zwischen Kurt und Ben vorgefallen ist, erzählt Darrell von seinem Enkel. Er zeigt sogar Fotos herum von Ben mit seiner Tochter (einem süßen, kleinen Mädchen, das ihm sehr ähnlich sieht), auf denen er bereits einem anderen Mann den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hat. Laut Darrell ziehen sie bereits nach wenigen Wochen zusammen, 'weil es sich einfach richtig anfühlt'. "Und wenn du es weißt, dann weißt du es einfach", sagt Darrell und ergreift Maggies Hand.

Kurt reagiert höflich reserviert, aber dennoch beneidet er Ben. Wieso fällt es ihm so schwer, jemanden zu finden? Ist er etwa zu wählerisch? Schaut er sich nicht an den richtigen Orten um? Wird er enden wie die Ladies in _Sex and the City_ , vom Schicksal dazu verdammt, eine unglückliche Beziehung nach der anderen zu haben? All die anderen Aspekte seines Lebens scheinen so gut zu laufen, warum nicht auch sein Liebesleben?

 

*** * ***

 

Er ist drauf und dran, Tinder endgültig abzuschwören, als er eine Nachricht erhält von einem Typen namens Ricardo. Ricardo ist ganz attraktiv, redet viel über Mode und Musicals und ist unglaublich begeistert, als Kurt erwähnt, dass er eine Bühnenadaption der _Real Housewives_ schreibt. Sie chatten online an mehreren Abenden bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Mit Ricardo kann man sich ziemlich gut unterhalten. Er ist süß und nett und der erste Mensch auf der Dating-Webseite, mit dem man tatsächlich eine intelligente Unterhaltung führen kann. Kurt kann Ricardo sogar verzeihen, dass er die _Golden Girls_ nicht mag.

Dann will Ricardo sich mit ihm verabreden.

Kurt zögert mit seiner Antwort. Er hat bereits ein paar Ausflüchte im Kopf: zu beschäftigt mit Maggie, mit Elliott, mit dem Studium, mit seinem Blog... aber es sind alles leere Ausreden. Er ist nur so schrecklich verunsichert, weil es seine erste richtige Verabredung seit so langer Zeit ist. Was soll er anziehen? Wie soll er sich verhalten? Werden sie erst mal nur Freunde sein, wird Ricardo mehr von ihm erwarten – so viele Fragen schwirren ihm durch den Kopf. Und wenn das wirklich der Beginn von etwas ganz Neuem ist? Der Gedanke ist sowohl aufregend als auch beängstigend, denn nach all dem Gerede von 'das Leben muss weitergehen', wäre das hier wirklich der Beginn davon. Und weiterzugehen bedeutet außerdem, das Vergangene hinter sich zu lassen. Ist er dafür wirklich bereit?

Er nimmt die Einladung an und drückt 'senden', bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen kann. Ricardo ist ein toller Kerl; es gibt nichts, worüber Kurt sich Sorgen machen müsste.

Was kann schon schlimmstenfalls passieren?

 

*** * ***

 

Die Straße runter hat eine neue Bar aufgemacht, in der Elliotts Band _Black Metal Daisy_ einen Auftritt hat. Elliott lädt Kurt ganz nebenbei dazu ein, ohne eine positive Antwort zu erwarten, aber Kurt sagt zu. Er hat _Black Metal Daisy_ noch nie spielen gehört und außerdem ist er in letzter Zeit sowieso unternehmungslustiger gewesen. Am Ende sind sie für Kurts Geschmack etwas zu sehr Heavy Metal lastig, aber sie sind auch ganz gut im covern von 80er Songs. Elliott kann sie sogar überreden, Kurt bei einem Set mitmachen zu lassen, zu einer Art Pamela Lansbury Wiedervereinigung und sie singen Metalversionen von Madonna-Klassikern wie _'Like a Virgin',_ _'Vogue'_ und _'Into the Groove'._

Als im Anschluss die Band _MeatKiss_ die Bühne übernimmt, sitzen Elliott und Kurt an der Bar und unterhalten sich.

"Also, in ein paar Tagen hab ich ja diese Verabredung", sagt Kurt und stochert in dem Schälchen mit den Erdnüssen herum.

"Was du bereits mehr als einmal erwähnt hast", sagt Elliott. "Und jedes Mal siehst du aus, als würde dir gleich schlecht werden."

"Ich bin ein bisschen nervös deswegen." Elliott hat ihm einen Drink bestellt, der für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu wenig Früchte und Zucker und ein bisschen zu viel Alkohol enthält, aber er hat nicht ausgereicht, seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

"Warum? Du bist der Hammer, Kurt, und jeder Typ, der das nicht erkennen kann, sollte sich mal untersuchen lassen."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur... ich hab mir das so lange gewünscht, aber jetzt, wo es tatsächlich soweit ist, da... ich weiß auch nicht, ist es überwältigend. Und ich habe irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl deswegen."

Elliott schaut ihn verwirrt aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Hast du Angst, er ist ein Serienkiller oder so was?"

"Nein", Kurt schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Nein, aber zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich lebendig und zuversichtlich und als hätte ich endlich mein Leben im Griff. Und dieser One-Night-Stand vor einem Monat war kein Problem, weil ich vorher genau _wusste_ , was es war, aber das hier...? Das hier könnte der Beginn von etwas ganz Neuem sein. Etwas Langfristigem... und vielleicht bin ich doch noch nicht so bereit wie ich gedacht habe."

Elliott schaut ihn von der Seite an. "Weißt du, es muss nicht immer alles gleich von Null auf Hundert gehen, so wie es bei dir und Blaine immer war. Wenn was draus wird – großartig! Wenn nicht, dann darfst du dich weiter umsehen. Aber du schuldest diesem Typen nicht mehr als eine einzige zwanglose Verabredung. Hör also auf, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen und genieß es einfach, okay?"

"Okay", seufzt Kurt. Das ist leichter gesagt als getan.

 

*** * ***

 

Ricardo möchte sich in _Myrtle's Café_ mit ihm treffen. Erst am Tag ihrer Verabredung stellt Kurt fest, dass es nicht das _Myrtle's Café_ in Manhattan ist, sondern das in Brooklyn. Es ist dasselbe, in dem er mit Blaine Schluss gemacht hat.

Beinahe hätte er wieder abgesagt.

Er ist ein bisschen zu früh da und auf dem ganzen Weg hat er sich selbst Mut zugesprochen. Es wird schön sein, Ricardo endlich persönlich zu treffen. Er ist ein netter Kerl und sie haben wirklich schon viele nette Gespräche geführt. So schwierig sollte es also nicht werden. Er setzt sich an einen Tisch und wartet.

Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Er versucht es wirklich. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht.

Die letzte Unterhaltung, die er mit Blaine hatte. Dieser kindische, blöde Streit. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sauer er gewesen war, über alle möglichen dummen Kleinigkeiten, und das ist tatsächlich alles, was sie jetzt sind. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wenn er sich den Streit wirklich wieder in Erinnerung ruft, dann war alles, was ihn genervt hatte, so belanglos und unwichtig gewesen. Warum hatte er Blaine nicht einfach gesagt, dass ihm alles zu schnell ging? Warum hat er so lange nichts gegen seine elende Stimmung unternommen? Warum hatten sie nicht einfach diese blöde Wohnung in Washington Heights genommen, die richtige Zimmer hatte, und Wände, und Türen, die man zuschlagen konnte, wenn einem danach war?

Er schaut auf seine Uhr, Ricardo ist spät dran. Die Bedienung fragt, ob er schon etwas bestellen möchte, aber er will warten. Aber je länger er wartet, umso mehr denkt er nach.

Gestern war _Labor Day_ , wird ihm auf einmal klar. Wenn im Sommer alles so verlaufen wäre wie es geplant war, dann wären er und Blaine jetzt frisch verheiratet. Auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen... in eine neue Wohnung... in ihr gemeinsames Leben. Der Gedanke lässt sein Herz wild pochen. Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, um so perfekter klingt es.

Warum haben sie eigentlich Schluss gemacht? Wegen ein paar blöder, kleiner Problemchen, die sie mit ein paar Worten hätten aus der Welt schaffen können? Weil sie zu jung waren? Vielleicht waren sie das, aber dann wären sie gemeinsam jung und glücklich gewesen.

_Oh._

Oh Gott.

Der Rest ihrer letzten Unterhaltung kommt ihm plötzlich wieder glasklar in den Sinn. Blaine hatte gesagt, er würde ihm niemals verzeihen. Er war nicht nur verletzt gewesen, sondern wütend. Und er hat seit fast sechs Monaten nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat sich dauerhaft aus Kurts Leben verabschiedet.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott....

Er will sich nicht hier mit Ricardo treffen, er will mit Blaine verheiratet sein und ihr gemeinsames Leben beginnen.

Die Wucht der Realität trifft ihn mit einem Schlag und plötzlich wird ihm schlecht und er fängt an zu zittern. Ein stechender Schmerz schießt ihm durch die Brust und er beginnt zu weinen. Der Kopf dreht sich ihm, als es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fällt.

Blaine ist die Liebe seines Lebens.

Und er hat Scheiße gebaut.

 

**~***~**

 


	8. Being Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich danken meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre tolle Unterstützung. Sie hat mich erst auf diese Geschichte aufmerksam gemacht, die ich zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte, und dieses Kapitel enthält eine der besten Allegorien, die ich je gelesen habe, als Erklärung für Kurts unerklärliches Verhalten im Zusammenhang mit dieser Trennung. Haltet durch, das Licht am Ende des Tunnels ist bereits zu erahnen. :-)

 

 _Somebody need me too much_  
_Somebody know me too well_  
_Somebody pull me up short_  
_And put me through hell_  
_And give me support_  
_For being alive_  
_Make me alive_

Textzeilen aus _Being Alive_ aus 4x09 _'Swan Song' / 'Schwanengesang'_

 

**September 2011**

Es ist Freitag. Gott sei dank ist Freitag. Die erste Woche von Kurts letztem Schuljahr war bereits zermürbend – er hat bergeweise Hausaufgaben. Müsste das Abschlussjahr nicht etwas entspannter sein? Die NYADA Party war ziemlich ernüchternd, und Rachel danach emotional wieder aufzubauen, hat ihm einiges abverlangt. Und er hat sich entschlossen, für das Amt des Schulsprechers zu kandidieren, immerhin haben sie ihn zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt, warum also nicht? Dazu kommt nach der Schule noch das Booty Camp, und oh Gott, er ist so erschöpft. Aber es gibt einen Lichtblick. Ein herrliches, großartiges, dunkelhaariges Wunder – der Silberstreif am Horizont dieser Woche.

Blaine hat die Schule gewechselt.

Was Kurt vermisst hatte, nachdem er zur McKinley zurückgekommen war, war seine Tage und Abende mit Blaine zu verbringen. Aber das hat sich jetzt geändert und sein Abschlussjahr wird magisch werden – ganz gleich was ihm noch in den Weg geworfen wird.

Sie sind bei Blaine zuhause. Nachdem Blaines Eltern auch weiterhin ihre traditionellen sozialen Verpflichtungen haben und Kurts Familienessen nicht mehr so regelmäßig stattfinden wie früher, haben sie weiterhin ihren gewohnten Freitagabend für sich allein. Oft ist er das Highlight von Kurts gesamter Woche.

Sie gehen in Blaines Zimmer und lassen ihre Taschen neben den Schreibtisch fallen. Blaines Warbler-Blazer hängt über dem Stuhl. Kurt berührt zärtlich den schweren Stoff, aber er fragt sich, warum er noch hier hängt. Geht es Blaine wirklich gut mit seiner Entscheidung, der Dalton den Rücken zu kehren?

"Wie haben es eigentlich die Warbler aufgenommen, als du ihnen gesagt hast, dass du gehst?", fragt er. Er versucht, sorglos zu klingen, aber Blaine durchschaut ihn sofort.

"Ach weißt du, sie waren traurig, dass ich gehe, aber sie haben es verstanden." Er kommt näher, gibt Kurt einen Kuss auf den Mund und geht zu seiner Kommode hinüber. "Ich bedauere es nicht, falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht."

"Ich weiß, ich wollte nur sichergehen."

Blaine grinst. "Ich würde dir überallhin folgen, das weißt du."

Kurt errötet. Er starrt auf den Boden und kickt mit dem Fuß an Blaines Schreibtischstuhl. Er weiß nie, wie er reagieren soll, wenn Blaine solche Sachen sagt.

"Was willst du heute Abend machen?", fragt Blaine. Er öffnet die oberste Kommodenschublade und fängt an, darin herumzuwühlen.

"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einen Film anschauen?" Kurts Gedanken sind jedoch definitiv nicht bei einem Film.

Blaine bringt ihn gerade völlig aus dem Konzept, weil er sein verschwitztes Trainings-Shirt auszieht. Kurt hat Blaine mittlerweile bereits dutzende Male oben ohne gesehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass er an den Anblick gewöhnt ist. Er hat immer noch das Gefühl, als sollte er den Blick abwenden von Blaines Armmuskeln, seiner Brust, den feinen Härchen, die von dort nach unten wandern. Es ist heiß in Blaines Zimmer. Warum ist es in Blaines Zimmer immer so heiß?

"Soll ich im Wohnzimmer warten?"

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du mir beim Umziehen zuschaust."

"Ich weiß, aber..." Aber Kurt hat keine Antwort darauf. Nicht wenn Blaine ihn mit diesen dunklen Augen anschaut.

Blaine lacht nur und zieht ein altes T-Shirt an. "Komm, wir schauen uns einen Film an", sagt er und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Keiner der Filme in Blaines Zuhause interessiert Kurt wirklich, also legen sie einen Superheldenfilm ein, den sie beide bereits hundert Mal gesehen haben. Schnell machen sie es sich bequem; Kurt liegt lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und Blaine kuschelt sich neben ihn. Der Film läuft gerade erst zehn Minuten, als Blaine bereits von dem Reißverschluss abgelenkt wird, der über die Schulter von Kurts Pullover verläuft.

"Weißt du, dass das mein Lieblingspullover ist", fragt Blaine. Er zieht den Reißverschluss auf und verteilt zarte Küsse über Kurts Schulter, während er sie langsam freilegt.

"Es ist ein Sport-Sweatshirt."

"Es ist ein Sport-Sweatshirt, das meine Fantasie beflügelt."

"Blaine!"

Blaine rückt ein Stück weiter hoch und fängt an, ihn zu küssen. Und Grundgütiger, ja. Küssen ist genau das, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Kurt weiß gar nicht, wieso sie sich überhaupt noch die Mühe machen, an Freitagabenden einen Film als Vorwand zu nutzen.

Küssen ist wunderschön. Küssen ist einfach und entspannend und macht Spaß und nachdem sie es so viele Monate geübt haben, sind sie sehr gut darin geworden. Kurt weiß, was Blaine gefällt: ein zartes Knabbern an seiner Unterlippe, eine neckende Berührung mit der Zunge, vor einem innigen Kuss und Blaine schmilzt dahin. Manchmal ist es ein Wettstreit zwischen ihnen, zu sehen, wer wen zuerst selbstvergessen und trunken vor Liebe machen kann. Blaine gewinnt oft, aber Kurt gibt sich Mühe.

An diesem Abend aber, scheint Blaine ein größeres Verlangen zu haben als sonst. Ihr Geknutsche ist ein bisschen hektischer und leidenschaftlicher und Blaine drängt, als wolle er noch weiter gehen. Er löst sich für einen Augenblick von Kurt, um sich aufzusetzen, dann legt er ein Bein über ihn, so dass er rittlings auf seinen Hüften sitzt. "Ist das in Ordnung?", fragt er.

Kurt nickt bedächtig. Er sehnt sich nach Blaines Berührung, das ist eine gleichbleibende Tatsache. Aber normalerweise gehen sie es eher langsam an. Sie haben über verschiedene Dinge geredet und ein paar Regeln aufgestellt und sie sind sich beide ihrer Grenzen sehr bewusst, aber heute Abend versucht Blaine diese Grenzen ganz klar zu verschieben. Kurt ist unsicher, wie weit er zu gehen bereit ist, aber als Blaine saugende Küsse auf seinen Hals drückt, denkt auch er nicht ans Aufhören.

Blaine rutscht ein bisschen hin und her und senkt seine Hüften herab und dann fühlt Kurt es. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erfüllt ihn Panik, als Blaines Erektion seine eigene berührt. Das ist definitiv etwas ganz Neues. Aber dann beginnt Blaine ganz langsam, seine Hüften zu bewegen und die Reibung zwischen ihnen macht Kurt ganz schwindelig. Er ist nicht sicher, wie er mit der überwältigenden Lust umgehen soll und überlässt Blaine die Führung. Die Küsse werden leidenschaftlicher, der Rhythmus ihrer Hüften schneller und wenn sie nicht aufhören, dann kommt Kurt gleich in seine Hose.

BUMM! Eine Explosion im Fernseher zieht Kurts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Musik ist misstönend, Leute schreien, und auf dem Bildschirm sieht er Trümmer und Gemetzel. Es ist falsch. Die gesamte Atmosphäre ist falsch. Sein erstes Mal mit Blaine soll nicht _so_ ablaufen. Er hat es sich immer sehr viel romantischer vorgestellt: leise Musik, gedämpftes Licht, ein viel bequemerer Ort mit viel mehr Platz. Sie würden sich Zeit lassen, einander zu erkunden; sich aneinander erfreuen; sich gut fühlen, während sie all die neuen Dinge lernen, die sie noch nicht voneinander wissen. Nicht so. Das geht zu schnell, zu unvorbereitet, zu viel.

"Blaine, halt." Kurt schiebt ihn an der Schulter von sich. "Bitte, hör auf."

Blaine löst sich ganz von ihm, starrt ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt und beschämt an, dann klettert er eilig vom Sofa und verlässt das Zimmer.

Kurt bleibt eine Weile frustriert liegen. So hat er sich diesen Abend nun überhaupt nicht vorgestellt.

Sobald er sich ein wenig gefasst hat, steht er auf, um Blaine zu suchen. Er ist in der Küche, lehnt an der Arbeitsfläche und trinkt Wasser aus einer Flasche. Er sieht irgendwie enttäuscht aus, weshalb Kurt sich ihm nur zögernd nähert.

"Es ist nicht deinetwegen, es ist meinetwegen", sagt Blaine, als könne er Kurts Gedanken lesen. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck Wasser. "Ich brauchte eine Abkühlung."

"Tut mir leid", sagt Kurt und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen.

"Das muss es nicht", sagt Blaine. Seine Wangen sind immer noch feuerrot, aber seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich, obwohl es ihm schwer fällt, Kurt in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich hätte nicht so drängen dürfen."

"Du hast nichts getan, was ich nicht auch wollte. Ich bin nur..." Kurt seufzt. Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein? "Ich muss das Gefühl haben, bereit zu sein... für alles, und das hatte ich nicht."

Blaine sieht auf einmal traurig aus. "Ich will mit dir intim sein, Kurt. Und nicht nur weil es sich gut anfühlt, sondern weil ich dir zeigen will, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt geht zu ihm hin, nimmt ihm die Wasserflasche aus der Hand, stellt sie auf den Schrank und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander. "Ich will auch mit dir intim sein. Wirklich, das will ich. Und das werden wir auch. Ich bin nur... ein bisschen langsamer bei dieser Sache."

Blaine lächelt ihn zaghaft an. "Okay."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt Kurt und legt den Kopf an Blaines Stirn. Und diese Liebe ist so groß, dass sie ihm Angst macht. Blaine ist alles für ihn und diesem Gefühl zu vertrauen ist so schwer.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Blaines Blick ist warm und einladend.

Kurt beugt sich vor für einen Kuss. Er ist sanft und tröstlich und Kurt fühlt sich so sicher, als sie die Arme umeinander legen und sich eng aneinander schmiegen. _Das_ fühlt sich richtig an, denkt er, als sie weitermachen mit bedächtigen, bedeutungsvollen Küssen. Das ist perfekt und er weiß, dass schon bald die Zeit kommen wird, in der er sich sicher genug fühlt, _alles_ mit Blaine zu teilen.

 

 

**September 2014**

Nach der abgebrochenen Verabredung schafft er es nur ein paar Schritte in die Wohnung, bevor er in Tränen aufgelöst zusammenbricht. Ein paar Minuten lang schluchzt er unkontrolliert, bevor er sich genügend beruhigt hat, um es zum Sofa zu schaffen, wo er sich unter einer Wolldecke zusammenrollt und weiterweint. Er scheint zu keiner Bewegung fähig zu sein, scheint nicht klar denken zu können, scheint sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren zu können als auf diesen fürchterlichen Schmerz. Er will nur daliegen und weinen.

Zum Glück kommt Elliott bereits wenig später nachhause. Er lässt all seine Sachen noch in der Eingangstür fallen. "Kurt, was ist los?"

Kurt versucht sich aufzusetzen, aber das Gewicht des gesamten Universums scheint auf ihm zu lasten. "Es... es ist Blaine", bringt er schluchzend heraus. "W-wir... haben Schluss gemacht. Es ist vorbei u-und es ist alles m-meine Schuld."

Elliott sieht fast erleichtert aus, als er sich zu Kurt aufs Sofa setzt. "Ach Schätzchen", sagt er und schließt ihn in seine Arme. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das Gefühl endlich zulassen würdest."

 

*** * ***

 

Die nächsten drei Tage sind die Hölle.

Er hat das Gefühl, als laste ein Felsbrocken auf seiner Brust. Er ist schwer und schmerzhaft und beraubt ihn seiner Fähigkeit, wie ein normaler Mensch zu funktionieren. Kurt schwänzt den Unterricht, ignoriert seine Verpflichtungen, verbringt die meiste Zeit in seinem Bett und wenn er nicht gerade weint, fühlt er sich wie ein Zombie. Er zieht sich nicht mal um – trägt tagelang dieselben Trainingshosen und denselben Kapuzenpulli. Elliott versucht, ihn zum Essen zu überreden, aber er bringt nur Tee, Suppe und ein paar Cracker herunter, viel anderes verträgt er nicht. Er hat keinen Appetit. Er kann nicht schlafen. Auch das Fernsehprogramm bringt nicht viel Ablenkung. Kurt lebt nicht mehr, er existiert nur noch.

Seine Gedanken sind in einer Endlosschleife gefangen, in der er alles immer wieder abspult, was in den letzten Monaten ihrer Beziehung passiert ist. Millionen kleiner Was-wäre-wenn Szenarien erscheinen vor seinem geistigen Auge: wie er besser mit der Situation hätte umgehen können; was er hätte sagen können; wie das alles hätte verhindert werden können. Er schimpft mit sich selbst, weil er das alles nicht schon viel früher erkannt hat, als er noch eine Chance hatte, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Es hatte Probleme gegeben – klare Anzeichen, dass sie sich in einer Abwärtsspirale bewegten – aber er hatte beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren. Er hatte beschlossen, störrisch zu sein und zu ignorieren, was offensichtlich war. Er hat den Weg, auf dem er jetzt ist, selbst gewählt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, zurückzuspulen und nochmal von vorn zu beginnen. Man trifft eine Entscheidung und muss mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen.

Als sie sich das erste Mal getrennt hatten, hatte es sich angefühlt, als sei seine ganze Welt in winzige Scherben zerbrochen, die er nicht länger wiedererkannte und er hatte fast sechs Monate gebraucht, um sie wieder zusammenzusetzen. Aber während dieser ganzen Zeit, selbst in den hoffnungslosesten Momenten, war da das Wissen gewesen, dass Blaine noch um sie kämpfte. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, obwohl eine Versöhnung aussichtslos erschienen war. Es hatte immer noch Hoffnung gegeben.

 _Diese_ Trennung hat ihn betäubt, er ist wie eingefroren und in seinem Kopf gefangen. Blaine hat nicht nur ein gebrochenes Herz gehabt, als Kurt in zuletzt gesehen hat. Er ist wütend gewesen. Er hat gesagt, er würde Kurt niemals verzeihen. Dieses Mal gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr. Blaine hat seit Monaten nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Es hat absolut keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass er in Kurts Welt überhaupt noch existiert. Er ist weg und es ist vorbei. Und das ist das Schlimmste. Das ist es, was Kurt am schwersten akzeptieren kann, obwohl alles darauf hindeutet, dass es vorbei ist: nämlich dass Blaine wahrscheinlich niemals wieder mit ihm sprechen wird.

Er bleibt im Bett liegen und wünscht sich, er könnte einfach so dahinwelken, nur um nicht länger diesen fürchterlichen Schmerz ertragen zu müssen.

 

*** * ***

 

Am vierten Tag schafft er es, emotional völlig erschöpft, vom Bett aufs Sofa und ernährt sich den ganzen Tag nur von Eiscreme. Schließlich schaut er sich eine ganze Reihe Naturdokumentationen auf seinem Laptop an, weil sie die geringste Denkleistung erfordern und die Landschaften schön und erbaulich anzuschauen sind.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du das Eiscreme-Stadium der Trauer erreicht", versucht Elliott zu witzeln, als er an diesem Tag heimkommt, aber Kurt scheint seine Anwesenheit gar nicht zu bemerken. Die ganze Zeit hat Elliott Abstand gehalten und nur dafür gesorgt, dass Kurt genügend funktionierte, um am Leben zu bleiben, hat aber nie gedrängt. Jetzt setzt er sich neben Kurt aufs Sofa, nimmt ihm den Laptop weg und schaut ihn besorgt an. "Ganz ehrlich – so langsam fange ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden."

Kurt setzt sich halb aufrecht hin. "Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan, als darüber nachzudenken und es hat überhaupt nichts geändert. Ich will einfach, dass es aufhört."

"Kurt!"

"Nein, ich meine nicht, dass..." Mit einem langen Seufzer bringt er es fertig, sich richtig hinzusetzen. "Weißt du wie das ist? Es ist, als hätte ich mir den Zeh angestoßen. Und mein Zeh tat weh – fürchterlich weh. Und ich habe versucht, den Schmerz in meinem Zeh zu ignorieren, aber nach einer Weile wurde er so schlimm, dass etwas geschehen musste. Also, anstatt meinen Zeh zu behandeln, habe ich mir den Fuß abgehackt. Weißt du wieviel schlimmer es wehtut, sich den Fuß abzuhacken? Natürlich habe ich vier Monate gebraucht, um endlich zu merken, wie verdammt weh es tut. Und jetzt habe ich keinen Fuß mehr. Nur noch einen blutigen Stumpf. Ich hätte ihn nicht abhacken sollen. Ich hätte den Zeh behandeln sollen."

Elliott kann ihn nur anstarren. "Das ist ein... ziemlich drastischer Vergleich."

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ringt Kurt sich ein Kichern ab. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber genau so fühlt es sich an."

"Kurt, ähm, ich glaube, das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten", gesteht Elliott. "Aber wenn du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kannst, dann weiß ich, glaub ich, jemanden, der dir vielleicht helfen kann."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt rutscht in dem braunen Ledersessel hin und her. Es ist sein vierter Besuch bei der Therapeutin, die Elliott ihm empfohlen hat, und obwohl er sich hier mittlerweile sehr viel wohler fühlt, ist er dennoch nicht so entspannt, wie er es sein könnte. Er verschränkt die Hände ineinander und löst sie wieder, während er wartet. Er weiß nicht, warum er vor den Terminen immer so nervös ist. Linda, seine Therapeutin, ist eine der nettesten Frauen, die er kennt. Mit ihr zu reden, fällt ihm verhältnismäßig leicht, obwohl es schwer ist, jemandem seine Probleme offenzulegen. Dennoch – er wünschte, er würde sich nicht jedes Mal so unbehaglich fühlen, wenn er diesen Raum betritt.

"Also, das letzte Mal haben wir über Blaine gesprochen", sagt Linda zu Beginn der Therapiestunde. "Wollen Sie dort heute fortfahren."

Kurt zappelt immer noch herum. Nein, nicht wirklich. Er will wirklich nicht über Blaine reden. Über Blaine zu reden tut weh, weil er dann an all die blöden Dinge denkt, die er getan hat und wegen denen er jetzt hier ist; weil er dann an die Möglichkeit denken muss, dass er und Blaine vielleicht nie miteinander ins Reine kommenwerden. Aber Linda hat ihm in ihrer ersten Stunde gesagt: es ist besser, über die Dinge zu reden, als sie alle in sich hineinzufressen, bis man explodiert. Also gibt er sich alle Mühe.

"Das meiste habe ich Ihnen bereits erzählt", sagt Kurt. Er versucht, sich zu entspannen, aber es gelingt ihm einfach nicht. "Und ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht immer darüber nachdenken, aber... als wir wieder zusammengekommen sind, da habe ich Blaine seinen Seitensprung wirklich verziehen. Das habe ich. Wir haben lang und breit darüber geredet, was passiert war, und ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. Aber ich frage mich... ich glaube, ich habe ihn nie wieder wirklich nah an mich herangelassen. Nicht so wie ich das vorher gekonnt hatte."

"Natürlich nicht, Kurt", sagt Linda freundlich. "Beziehungen verändern sich, sie wachsen. Selbst ohne den Seitensprung, hätten sich die Dinge geändert."

"Ich weiß", sagt er. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich von dieser Verletzung schon wieder vollkommen erholt hatte. Und dann, mit dem Druck, schon bald zu heiraten und im Loft zu wohnen und alles... es war einfach zu viel. Ich konnte... ich wurde einfach nicht damit fertig und ich habe es an ihm ausgelassen. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen... ich hätte nicht..." Er versucht, nicht zu weinen, aber er spürt bereits die aufsteigenden Tränen. "Diesmal hab _ich_ die Scheiße gebaut. Es war meine Schuld. Und wahrscheinlich habe ich das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, ruiniert."

Linda lächelt ihn mitfühlend an. "Sie müssen sich nicht selbst fertigmachen. Sie hatten Bedenken und Ängste und die waren absolut zulässig. Und für Kommunikationsprobleme braucht man _zwei_ Leute. Sehen Sie, Sie beide waren ein junges Paar und eine Ehe bedeutet einen ziemlich hohen Erwartungsdruck für ein junges Paar. Sie ist eine große Verantwortung und die meisten jungen Paare haben noch nicht das nötige Rüstzeug, damit umzugehen.Vor allem, so lange sie noch damit beschäftigt sind, herauszufinden, wer sie selbst überhaupt sind. Sie dürfen sich wegen ihrer Zweifel nicht schlecht fühlen, oder weil Sie ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse vorangestellt haben. Im Endeffekt muss sich jeder zunächst mal um sich selbst kümmern. Aber... ich glaube, hier liegen ein paar noch viel größere Probleme, besonders jetzt, wo Sie besser verstehen, was Sie fühlen. Es scheint mir, dass Sie sich schwer tun mit Intimität, Kurt. Und das ist okay, viele Menschen, vor allem viele Männer, tun sich damit schwer. Man braucht eine Menge Vertrauen, eine große Portion Verletzlichkeit und ganz viel Kommunikation für eine erfolgreiche Beziehung und das sind Dinge, mit denen auch ältere Menschen sich schwer tun können. Beziehungen sind harte Arbeit, Kurt, und sie sind nicht immer nur Sonnenschein, Gänseblümchen und Regenbogen."

Kurt nickt verstehend. "Ich weiß. Ich meine, ich glaube, das habe ich jetzt wirklich verstanden. Es ist nur... Ich wünschte, es würde jetzt nicht so wehtun. Wieso habe ich das alles nicht schon viel früher erkennen können? Wieso habe ich das nicht verstehen können, _bevor_ ich den Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt habe?"

"Nun, Kurt, vielleicht helfen ja ein wenig Zeit und Distanz, alles in eine andere Perspektive zu rücken", sagt Linda. "Ich kenne Blaine nicht, aber vielleicht hat ihnen beiden das ganz gut getan."

"Glauben Sie, dass ich vielleicht...?" Er spielt mit einem Faden an seinem Ärmel. "Glauben Sie, ich werd vielleicht alles mit ihm wieder ins Reine bringen können?"

Linda lehnt sich nachdenklich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht wirklich beantworten. Aber was ich sagen werde ist: Sie müssen imstande sein, sich selbst zu verzeihen, bevor Sie weitergehen können. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Sie damit erstmal anfangen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und alles, was Sie tun können, ist, den Blick nach vorn zu richten. Wenn sie das geschafft haben, dann ist alles möglich."

Kurt lächelt sie an. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber nach ihren Worten fühlt er sich ein klein wenig besser. Sie geben ihm etwas, das er allzu lange vermisst hat. Hoffnung.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist ein verregneter Mittwoch, als er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt macht. Sechs Monate, hatte Rachel gesagt. Nun – es sind genau sechs Monate seit dem Tag, als sie sich gegenseitig versprochen hatten, sich an dieser Stelle vor dem Loft zu treffen. Er weiß nicht, warum er hingeht – er ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige sein wird. Trotzdem greift er nach seinem Schirm und seinem langen Mantel und macht sich auf den Weg nach Bushwick – zum ersten Mal, seit er aus dem Loft ausgezogen ist.

Rachel hatte gesagt, sie sollten für das Treffen dieselbe Zeit ausmachen: früher Nachmittag. Auf diese Weise wäre es leichter, sich daran zu erinnern. Als er die Stelle unter dem Baum erreicht hat, fragt er sich aber, ob sich außer ihm überhaupt irgend jemand erinnert. Denken sie heute daran, auch wenn sie gar nicht hier sind? Oder war das auch nur einer dieser naiv-optimistischen Versuche gewesen, an bestimmten Dingen festzuhalten, wo sie doch alle wussten, dass ihr Leben sich veränderte.

Es ist düster und ungemütlich, zum Glück nicht besonders windig, aber trotzdem irgendwie traurig. Es war ungewöhnlich warm gewesen an jenem Tag im März, der sich jetzt anfühlt, als wäre er eine Million Jahre her: sonnig, heiter und mit einer leichten Brise. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, er könne zu diesem Tag zurückreisen – eine zweite Chance erhalten, alles noch mal anders zu machen. Aber er ist jetzt klüger als vorher. Man bekommt keine zweiten Chancen. Außerdem ist er jetzt ein anderer Mensch, als er noch vor sechs Monaten gewesen ist.

Er blickt an dem Gebäude hinter sich in die Höhe und denkt über das Loft nach. Wohnen dort jetzt neue Mieter? Sind sie glücklich? Eigentlich war es gar kein schlechter Ort zum Leben gewesen. Seine Erinnerung will ihm weismachen, dass es fürchterlich war. Er war so erleichtert gewesen, am Ende des Mietvertrags ausziehen zu können. Die Nostalgie bringt jetzt schöne Erinnerungen zurück. Wie auch immer, was vergangen ist, ist vergangen.

Der Regen lässt nicht nach, während er wartet, und wartet. Und wartet.

Rachel ist immer noch untergetaucht. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo sie ist, aber sie macht gerade auch ziemlich viel durch und er rechnet nicht damit, dass sie einfach so aus dem Nichts auftaucht – obwohl sie eine Vorliebe hat für dramatische Auftritte. Mercedes ist in LA. Die Tour ist vorbei, aber sie arbeitet an ihrer CD und als sie das letzte Mal miteinander geredet haben, hat sie erklärt, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr auf Reisen gehen wird. Gott weiß, wo Brittany und Santana sind. Tina war an jenem Tag nicht dabei gewesen, sie wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal von der Abmachung. Artie ist immer noch in der Stadt, überlegt Kurt. Seit Juni hat er nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Artie scheint nicht gerade ein sentimentaler Typ zu sein und wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso der Letzte, der sich an ihren Pakt erinnerte. Und Sam... Sam kommt nicht zurück. Er hat unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er fertig ist mit New York, als er abgereist ist. Er hat das Leben hier gehasst. Kurt kann sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum Sam zurückkommen sollte. Höchstens wenn Blaine...

Ach ja. Blaine.

Kurt vermisst seine Freunde sehr, allesamt. Er wäre total aus dem Häuschen, wenn auch nur _einer_ von ihnen um die Ecke käme. Aber er weiß genau, warum er sich im strömenden Regen quer durch die ganze Stadt hierher aufgemacht hat. Weil es nämlich eine klitzekleine Chance gibt, dass Blaine hier sein könnte.

Kurt weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würde Blaine einfach hier aufkreuzen und ihm eine wortgewandte Rede über Vergebung und Liebe halten. Es ist nicht so, als würden sie sich hier an diesem Platz einen romantischen Kuss geben, um ihre Wiedervereinigung zu besiegeln, und dann glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zu leben. So funktioniert das im wahren Leben nicht. Er ist nur ein Typ, der an einer Ecke steht und auf absolut nichts wartet.

Er steht da und wartet. Namenlose Passanten eilen an ihm vorbei, zu irgendeinem Ziel unterwegs, während er unbeweglich bleibt wie eine Statue und die Welt um ihn herumwuselt. Und plötzlich spürt er, wie eine Welle der Einsamkeit über ihn hereinbricht. Die Stadt ist so riesig mit so vielen Menschen... und er ist allein.

Aber dann geht ihm auf – er braucht nicht allein zu sein.

 

*** * ***

 

"Ich gehe zurück nach Lima", verkündet er Elliott am Ende der Woche. Er hat bereits seinen Koffer hervorgeholt und packt das Notwendigste ein. Nach langer und reiflicher Überlegung hat Kurt endlich einen Plan und zum ersten Mal seit langem ist er voller Energie. Elliott lehnt am Türrahmen und schaut ihm amüsiert dabei zu, wie er hektisch durchs Zimmer rennt. "Ich habe von Mercedes erfahren, die mit Sam gesprochen hat, dass Rachel zurück in Lima ist. Anscheinend haben sie und Blaine sich für eine Lehrerlaufbahn entschieden, was komplett verrückt ist, wenn du mich fragst, aber ich glaube, sie kann mir vielleicht helfen. Ich werde Blaine zurückgewinnen. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er mich im Moment wahrscheinlich hasst, aber ich muss ihm sagen, dass ich ihn immer noch liebe und dass ich ihn zurückgewinnen will. Wenn ich das nicht mache, dann werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens darüber nachgrübeln – deshalb muss ich es wenigstens versuchen. Und sei es nur für meinen eigenen Seelenfrieden."

Elliott lacht leise vor sich hin. "Natürlich wirst du das."

Kurt erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du glaubst nicht, dass es funktionieren wird?"

"Tatsächlich glaube ich sogar, dass es sehr wohl funktionieren wird", sagt Elliott und lächelt freundlich. "Es ist nur... schön zu sehen, dass du wieder ganz der Alte bist."

Dieser Vertrauensvorschuss ist inspirierend und Kurt entspannt sich wieder. "Aber es ist seltsam, denn ich fühle mich in vieler Hinsicht wie ein ganz anderer Mensch. Aber, ähm, ja, ich glaube, ich bin wieder ganz der Alte."

Sie grinsen sich an.

"Also dann, danke dir", sagt Kurt. "Für alles. Dieser Sommer war... ich weiß es selbst nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier warst, um mir beizustehen."

"Ich bin immer für dich da, Mann. Jederzeit."

 

*** * ***

 

Burt empfängt ihn am Flughafen in Lima, breit grinsend und mit weit geöffneten Armen. "Willkommen daheim, Junge."

Es ist witzig, er hat so viel Zeit damit verbracht, von diesem Ort wegzulaufen – und jetzt ist er wieder genau hierher zurückgekommen. Es fühlt sich fast so an wie eine zweite Chance; wie ein Platz, um neu durchzustarten; zu reparieren, was zerbrochen war; einen anderen Weg zu gehen. Als er seinen Dad umarmt, ist ihm ein bisschen mulmig, aber Rachel ist hier und Blaine ist hier und er hat so ein Gefühl, als würde alles gut werden.

  

**~***~**

  


	9. I Have Nothing   6x01 bis 6x08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herzlichen Dank der besten Beta aller Zeiten, [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre unverzichtbare Hilfe bei diesem Projekt. <3 <3

 

 

_You see through, right to the heart of me_  
_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_  
_I never knew love like I’ve known it with you._  
_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to?_

Textzeilen aus _I Have Nothing_ aus 3x17 _'Dance With Somebody' / 'Houston wir haben ein Problem'_

 

 

**Oktober 2012**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen scheinen durch die Fensterscheibe – es ist der Beginn eines brandneuen, lächerlich schönen Tages. Im Loft ist es still, alle anderen schlafen noch, aber Kurt sitzt nun schon seit Stunden auf diesem Stuhl. Er kann nicht schlafen. Er ist furchtbar erschöpft und er wäre dankbar, wenn er einfach in eine Traumwelt versinken könnte – eine, die nicht so schmerzt. Oder vielleicht träumt er ja _jetzt gerade_ und irgendwann wird er aus diesem Albtraum erwachen. Seine Gedanken kommen einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er kann nicht mehr unterscheiden, was real ist und was nicht. Seine Welt ist aus den Angeln gehoben worden und nichts fühlt sich mehr so an wie es eigentlich sollte.

Er kann nicht aufhören zu grübeln und zu hoffen, dass es vielleicht eine Auflösung gibt für diesen gordischen Knoten. Lag es an ihm selbst? Oder an Blaine? Hatte es Anzeichen gegeben? Natürlich hatte es Anzeichen gegeben... Aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass Blaine... Er hätte nie gedacht, Blaine könnte... Er kann den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn jedes Mal, wenn er ihn zulässt, zerbricht sein Herz ein kleines bisschen mehr. Seine Illusion einer perfekten und sicheren Welt ist gerade zerschmettert worden. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals wieder repariert werden kann.

Er hört eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs. Er weiß, dass es Blaine ist. Er muss ihn nicht sehen, um seine Bewegungen zu erkennen, das Rascheln von Kleidung, seine Schritte, das schnelle Zuziehen eines Kofferreißverschlusses. Dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit ist jetzt plötzlich ein fremdartiges Konzept. Denn Blaine erscheint ihm plötzlich fremd. Hat er ihn jemals wirklich gekannt? Haben sie einander jemals wirklich gekannt?

Blaine tritt hinter dem Vorhang hervor, die Jacke angezogen, den Koffer in der Hand. Seine Augen sind groß und feucht und eine Million Gedanken rasen durch Kurts Kopf: so vieles wäre zu sagen, zu schreien, zu diskutieren, so viele Fragen liegen ihm auf der Zunge, aber er bringt nicht einmal ein 'Guten Morgen' heraus. Blaine starrt ihn eine ganze Weile flehend an, aber Kurt weigert sich, der Versuchung nachzugeben. Stattdessen dreht er sich weg und richtet seinen Blick auf die Wand.

"Ähm, ich darf meinen Flug nicht verpassen", sagt Blaine. Er streckt die Hand aus, aber Kurt weicht zurück. "Kurt, du musst wissen, dass es mir leid tut. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Und auch wenn du mir niemals wirst verzeihen können, will ich, dass du weißt... ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben." Blaine zögert einen Augenblick, als warte er darauf, dass Kurt doch noch irgendwie reagiert, aber dann geht er ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Und für einen kurzen Moment hat Kurt den Wunsch, ihm hinterherzulaufen – ihn in die Arme zu schließen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie es schaffen können; dass sie alles überstehen werden, weil Kurt ihn nämlich auch liebt. Immer. Aber er kann es nicht. Er sitzt wie gelähmt auf diesem Stuhl. Er ist so wütend und verletzt und verloren. Ihre Beziehung ist zu Ende – und er sieht keinen Weg, wie sie womöglich wieder gekittet werden könnte.

Als Blaine die Tür hinter sich schließt, bricht Kurt weinend zusammen.

  

**Oktober 2014**

Also wenn das nicht die schlimmsten neunzig Minuten seines Lebens waren...

Viel früher als er es ursprünglich erwartet hat, ist Kurt wieder zuhause. Natürlich hat er von Anfang an gewusst, dass es an einem heruntergekommenen Ort wie dem _Scandals_ nicht zu einer wundersamen romantischen Wiedervereinigung kommen würde. Er hat gewusst, dass er sich würde anstrengen müssen, wenn er Blaines Herz zurückgewinnen wollte... aber _damit_ hatte er nicht gerechnet. Von allen Menschen, mit denen Blaine zusammensein könnte... Karofsky. _Verdammter Karofsky._ Allein bei dem Gedanken dreht sich ihm der Magen um. Und nachdem er zwanzig Minuten weinend auf der Toilette verbracht hat, hat er die schlimmste Unterhaltung seines Lebens überstehen müssen, voll mit Insider-Witzen, die er nicht verstand, und sanften Berührungen. Jeder liebevolle Blick zwischen den beiden war wie ein weiteres Messer in Kurts Herz gewesen. Schließlich war es ihm gelungen, sich unter einem Vorwand davonzustehlen, aber Blaine wusste Bescheid. Auch wenn es keine Absicht gewesen war; auch wenn Blaine in erster Linie sich selbst geschützt hatte – er wusste genau, wie sehr Kurt darunter litt.

Vielleicht sind sie jetzt quitt – ein gebrochenes Herz für ein gebrochenes Herz.

Oder vielleicht ist das Universum einfach nur grausam.

Seine Eltern sind im Wohnzimmer, als er zurückkommt; Burt sitzt auf dem Sofa und schaut sich ein Footballspiel an, Carole hat es sich im Sessel gemütlich gemacht und liest ein Buch.

Burt schaut ihn aufmerksam an. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Kurt steht nur stumm da und weiß nicht recht, was er darauf antworten soll. Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf, bevor er in Tränen ausbricht, die er nicht zurückhalten kann. Carole ist sofort bei ihm, schließt ihn liebevoll in die Arme und flüstert ihm zu, dass alles wieder gut wird. Er schmiegt sich schluchzend an ihre Schulter. Als er sich nach ein oder zwei Minuten etwas beruhigt hat, führt sie ihn zum Sofa hinüber, wo sein Dad ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen erwartet.

Als Kurt sich neben ihn setzt, nimmt Burt ihn tröstend in den Arm und zieht ihn an sich. "Weißt du – vor zwei Monaten ist _Sound of Music_ gekommen", sagt er und greift mit seiner freien Hand nach der Fernbedienung. "Ich hab es aufgenommen, um es mir zusammen mit Carole anzuschauen, aber wir sind nie dazu gekommen. Es müsste noch auf dem Recorder sein. Vielleicht wäre heute ein guter Abend, um es sich anzuschauen. Ohio State war sowieso am Verlieren."

Sein Vater drückt ihn fest, Carole nimmt die Wolldecke, die über der Sofalehne hängt und wickelt ihn darin ein. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er lieber duschen sollte – er muss nach schalem Bier und billigem Rasierwasser riechen und nach was immer auf diesem Toilettenfußboden gewesen ist – aber als sein Vater das Musical einschaltet, kuschelt er sich an ihn. Er fühlt sich getröstet und das ist genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Es ist als wäre er wieder acht Jahre alt, hätte sich draußen beim Spielen das Knie aufgeschürft und sein Dad ist da, um alles wieder gutzumachen. Auch wenn Burt kein Pflaster für sein Herz hat, ein Trost ist es allemal.

"Ich hole uns heiße Schokolade", sagt Carole mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Und vielleicht ein paar Kekse."

"Danke dir", sagt Kurt mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Für dich immer, Junge", sagt sie und tätschelt seinen Fuß.

"Wirst du damit klar kommen?", fragt Burt, nachdem Carole in der Küche verschwunden ist.

Kurt wischt sich eine frische Träne von der Wange. "Ich weiß nicht", sagt er niedergeschlagen. "Ich hoffe es."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt war noch nie bei der Homecoming-Feier gewesen. In seinem ersten Jahr nach dem HighSchool-Abschluss hatten er und Rachel beschlossen, dass sie zu erwachsen waren um zurückzukommen und dass New York jetzt ihr Zuhause war – nach Lima zurückzukehren hätte bedeutet, rückwärts zu gehen. In seinem zweiten Jahr war Blaine zu ihnen ins Loft gezogen und wieder war da dieser Gedanke gewesen, dass sich ihr Leben nach vorne bewegte. Lima war ein Ort der Vergangenheit; ein Ort, dem sie zu entkommen suchten. Kurt hätte nicht im Traum gedacht, dass er noch einmal das Gelände der McKinley betreten würde. Und doch ist er jetzt hier – zurück auf dem Footballfeld mit all seinen alten Klassenkameraden um sich herum. Na ja, ein paar von ihnen. Aber er hatte immer gedacht, an die McKinley zurückzukehren, wäre wie wieder zurück an der HighSchool zu sein – mit allem was dazugehört.

Aber so fühlt er sich gar nicht. Wenn er sich umschaut, sieht er so viele neue Gesichter. Seit wann sahen HighSchool-Schüler aus wie Babies? Er kann sich erinnern, dass er sich viel älter gefühlt hat, als er selbst noch in der HighSchool war. Und es ist ein komischer Gedanke, wenn er überlegt, dass er das vielleicht gar nicht war. Auf jeden Fall fühlt er sich _jetzt_ älter – auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht ganz erwachsen fühlt. Er kann nicht glauben, dass er und Rachel Lehrer sind. Lehrer! Wer hätte das gedacht.

Mittlerweile erscheint ihm Lima nicht mehr wie das düstere Gefängnis, das es einst gewesen ist. Vielleicht weil er jederzeit weggehen kann, wenn er will – wenn er hier fertig ist, dann wartet immer noch New York auf ihn. Vielleicht weil er aus freien Stücken hier ist. Rachel und er haben einen Pakt geschlossen, hier ihre Wiedergutmachung zu finden. Und die NYADA erkennt ihm die Lehrtätigkeit in diesem Semester als Praktikumsleistung an. Lima ist nur ein Übergang– ein Zwischenstopp von einem Lebensabschnitt zum nächsten.

Aber so sehr er es auch zu leugnen versucht – Lima ist auch immer noch sein Zuhause. Eine Heimat. Man sagt: Du kannst nie mehr nachhause zurückgehen – aber das stimmt nicht. Man kann schon, es kann aber sein, dass man nicht mehr derselbe Mensch ist, als der man fortgegangen ist.

Er geht mit Rachel um das Lagerfeuer herum, als er sie sieht – Blaine und Karofsky aneinander gekuschelt auf der Ladefläche eines Pick-Up. Es ist ein paar Wochen her, seit Kurt zurückgekommen ist und es müsste eigentlich leichter sein, ist es aber nicht. Ihm wird genauso schlecht wie beim ersten Mal, als er sie zusammen gesehen hat.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick begegnet Blaine seinem Blick und starrt ihn ausdruckslos an, oder vielleicht auch ein wenig wehmütig, Kurt kann es nicht genau sagen. Dann schmiegt er sich enger an Karofsky und das ist, als würde sich die Klinge in Kurts Herz noch tiefer bohren. Rachel bemerkt es und legt ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Weißt du, er macht das nur, um es mir unter die Nase zu reiben", sagt Kurt. "Er ist wütend, weil er denkt, wir hätten Jane von ihm abgeworben. Er ist wütend, weil..." Kurt bohrt seine Schuhspitze in die Erde.

"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht Blaines Art ist." Rachel schaut zu Blaine hinüber. "Ich meine, es ist auch _seine_ Homecoming-Feier..."

Kurt schaut sie finster an.

Mercedes kommt mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht von hinten auf sie zu und legt ihnen die Arme um die Schultern. "Also gut, warum macht ihr so lange Gesichter? Wir sind hier, um Spaß zu haben."

Rachel nickt subtil-oder-eher-doch-nicht zu Blaine hinüber.

Mercedes verdreht die Augen. "Wisst ihr was, Leute? Für heute Abend werden wir das ganze Drama ignorieren und nur Spaß haben, okay? Wir suchen uns einen freien Platz zum Hinsetzen und dann werden wir einander erzählen, was wir den Sommer über gemacht haben – wie in alten Zeiten."

"Mein Sommer war ziemlich langweilig", sagt Kurt.

Rachel verfällt sofort in einen Monolog: "Ich habe mich vier Monate lang verkrochen, um mich vor der fürchterlichen Realität zu flüchten, die meine Teilnahme in der schlimmsten TV-Serie aller Zeiten bedeutet hat, und wenn ich auch womöglich all meine Karrierehoffnungen zunichte gemacht habe, so war die Umgebung doch ganz schön und mein Therapeut hat gesagt, wenn ich erst in der Lage wäre, zu – "

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, schhht...", sagt Mercedes lachend. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch stattdessen von _meinem_ großartigen Sommer erzähle? Und dann können wir darüber reden, wir ihr beiden aus dem Glee Club hier mit nur vier Teilnehmern eine funktionierende Einheit macht."

"Oh Mann, ich hab euch vermisst, Leute." Kurt muss lachen, denn ihr Enthusiasmus ist ansteckend. Er rempelt Rachel an und gemeinsam folgen sie Mercedes zu dem Platz, an dem sich der Rest ihrer Freunde versammelt hat.

Während er ihr hinterhergeht, versucht er für einen Abend alles hinter sich zu lassen und die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde zu genießen... und die Tatsache, dass er zuhause ist und dass dieses Zuhause ein einladender Ort ist.

 

*** * ***

 

Eines Abends geht Kurt seinen Kleiderschrank durch, während Carole Kings Album _Tapestry_ im Hintergrund läuft und Kurt all ihre traurigen Lieder mitsingt. Nachdem er früher am Tag zufällig auf Blaine getroffen ist, ist sein einziger Wunsch, seine Gefühle in der Musik zu ertränken... und seinen Schrank aufzuräumen.

Während er damit beschäftigt ist, findet er ganz hinten im Schrank einen Schuhkarton. Er muss ihn gar nicht erst öffnen, um zu wissen, was drin ist, aber er macht es trotzdem. Eine Flut von Erinnerungen prasselt auf ihn ein, als er den Inhalt durchgeht – all die Fotos; die glücklichen Momente, in denen sie so ineinander verliebt waren; der selbstgebastelten Freundschaftsring, den Blaine ihm an ihrem ersten Weihnachten geschenkt hat; eine selbst aufgenommene CD mit all ihren Liedern; Eintrittskarten von den Musicals, in denen sie zusammen waren. Viele großartige Momente, alle ordentlich weggeräumt und halb vergessen. Sein Herz tut so weh dabei.

Das schlimmste daran, wieder in Lima zu sein, ist das Wissen, dass Blaine auch in der Nähe ist. Er ist so nah und doch so weit entfernt. Kurt vermisst ihn und es schmerzt so viel schlimmer, als zu der Zeit, als er noch allein in New York war.

Er vermisst ihn nicht nur als Partner oder Verlobten. Er vermisst nicht nur das Händchen-halten oder die Küsse oder den Sex. (Obwohl er das alles auch vermisst – und wie!) Er vermisst seinen Lieblingsmenschen, seinen besten Freund, den Menschen, zu dem er immer gehen konnte. Er vermisst es, Blaine mitten in der Nacht wegen irgendeiner Sache einfach anrufen zu können. Er vermisst den Klang seiner Stimme, sein Lachen, die Art wie er die Nase kraus zieht, wenn er aufgeregt ist. Er vermisst die lächerlich große Menge Haargel und die blöde Sodastream Maschine und Batman-Comics. Er vermisst die Tatsache, dass selbst an Tagen, an denen Blaine ihn verrückt gemacht und sie sich gestritten hatten, sie am Ende doch zusammen zu Bett gegangen sind... und am nächsten Morgen zusammen aufgewacht, um sich gemeinsam der Welt zu stellen.

Er legt die Fotos in die Schachtel zurück und stellt sie wieder in den Schrank. Carole King singt die letzten Noten ihres Albums. Kurt steht auf, drückt auf 'Play' und es fängt noch einmal von vorne an.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ist in der Aula, geht die Notenblätter durch, die auf dem Flügel ausgebreitet liegen, und bereitet die letzte Unterrichtsstunde der Woche vor, als die Tür aufgeht. Er erwartet Rachel und ist überrascht, als sie es nicht ist.

"Was willst du, Santana?" Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu ihr aufzublicken. "Willst du dich weiter über mich lustig machen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du was vergessen hast – du hast in deiner Schimpftirade vorhin so ziemlich alles erwähnt."

"Nun, es überrascht mich ein wenig, dass du dich jetzt gerade _nicht_ auf diesem Flügel räkelst und fünfzig Jahre alte Songs voller Melancholie und Trübsal singst", sagt sie, amüsiert von ihrer eigenen Schlagfertigkeit.

Er fängt an, die Noten wegzupacken. "Witzig. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dafür."

"Nein, nein, nein – warte", sie hält ihn am Arm fest. "Nein, hör zu. Falls du auf eine Entschuldigung wartest, deshalb bin ich nicht hergekommen. Du hast mir meinen Heiratsantrag versaut und mir ist egal, ob du der Meinung bist, dass wir alle zu jung sind. Hätte ich bei Blaines Heiratsantrag irgendwas einzuwenden gehabt – zum Beispiel, dass es ein bisschen zu übertrieben-romantisch-Regenbogen-und-Einhörner-schwul war – ich meine... Rosenblätter und knallige Farben? Echt jetzt? Es war wie eine Szene aus _My Little Pony._ Wie auch immer – du hättest mich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, wenn ich euch – zickig wie ich normalerweise bin – unterbrochen hätte."

Er unterdrückt ein Augenrollen, weil sie recht hat.

"Nein, aber ich muss dir noch was sagen", sagt sie. "Sieh mal, als ich damals mit Brittany Schluss gemacht hatte, da hatte ich gedacht – hey, vielleicht gibt es draußen noch jemand anderen für mich. Vielleicht sind wir ja gar nicht füreinander bestimmt. Vielleicht ist eine HighSchool-Romanze eben genau das und ich sollte meine anderen Optionen erkunden. Also war ich mit jemand anderem zusammen und Britt ist mit Fischlippe gegangen. Schlussendlich sind wir zu der Erkenntnis gelangt – ganz gleich wie sehr wir uns auch bemühen, uns voneinander fernzuhalten – dass wir perfekt füreinander sind."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagt Kurt matt. "Ich werd euch meine und Blaines Trophäe für das 'Queere Paar des Monats' überreichen."

"Stop", sagt sie und hebt eine Hand hoch. "Sei nicht so verbittert, sonst werd ich gleich wieder sauer. Was ich sagen will ist: trotz der Tatsache, dass deine tragisch-kitschige und viel zu sentimentale Romanze mit dem Wunderknaben einen Würgereiz bei mir auslöst – ihr Jungs seid _auch_ füreinander bestimmt. Und auch wenn mich deine magische elfenhafte Art zum Wahnsinn treibt, so bist du doch meine Familie. Und, so schwer es mir auch fällt, das zu sagen: ich finde, du hast es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Hör auf, dich an dieses Ideal zu klammern, von dem du glaubst, es sei richtig, weil es ein perfektes Bild aus einem Martha Stewart Heftchen ist. Das Leben ist chaotisch, aber schlussendlich ist es das wert."

Ihre Aufrichtigkeit überrascht ihn, aber er erkennt sie an und stupst sie mit seiner Hüfte an. Er würde sie ja umarmen, aber so funktioniert das zwischen ihnen beiden nicht.

"Und übrigens, Karofsky ist ein ekelhafter Küsser", sagt sie. "Im Ernst, nur viel Geschlabber, aber keine Finesse. _Ein_ gezielter Hüftschwung mit deinem Glitzerpopo reicht aus, und Blaine wird garantiert in null Komma nichts zu dir zurückkommen."

Kurt lacht ein aufrichtiges, fröhliches Lachen. Es fühlt sich gut an. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Antrag unterbrochen habe. Er war wunderschön. Ihr seid ein tolles Paar. Wirklich."

Sie lächelt ihn an. "Ich weiß." Zu seiner Überraschung legt sie ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ihr seid auch ein tolles Paar."

Er legt den Kopf an ihre Schläfe. "Ich weiß."

Als er an diesem Abend heimkommt, legt er Alanis Morissettes _Jagged Little Pill_ auf und hört sie sich bis zum Ende an. Alle reden davon, wie bissig und wütend das Album ist, aber da ist auch ganz viel Hoffnung. Auf seltsame Art lässt es ihn sich viel leichter fühlen. Sogar Alanis weigerte sich, die Welt als endlos dunkle Nacht zu sehen.

Als er an diesem Abend zu Bett geht, holt er die Schuhschachtel wieder hervor, nimmt das Abschlussballfoto von sich und Blaine heraus und stellt es auf seinen Nachttisch. Trotz all der schlimmen Erinnerungen, die sie haben, überwiegen doch die guten, und an diesem Gedanken würde er sich gern festhalten.

_Head over feet_ – Die Redewendung gefällt ihm, denn genau so geht es ihm jetzt – er fühlt sich ein wenig besser, sein Kopf ist klarer. Er weiß, was er will, und er weiß, dass man manchmal eben warten und mit seinem Leben weitermachen muss. Aber am Ende wird alles gut werden.

 

*** * ***

 

Es dauert fast den ganzen Abend, bis er den Schock verdaut hat – Walter ist ein geschiedener Mann, älter als sein Vater, der Kinder in Kurts Alter hat. Aber nachdem sie sich ein bisschen unterhalten haben, findet Kurt, dass Walter immer noch der nette, witzige Typ ist, mit dem er online gechattet hat. Er hat keine Erwartungen und genießt einfach nur das Essen, während sie über alte Sitcoms, Männermode und Musical-Flops diskutieren. Wenn man einmal über den Altersunterschied hinweg sieht, ist Walter interessant und recht charmant. Am Ende des Abends verabschieden sie sich herzlich voneinander und planen, sich bald noch einmal zu treffen.

Die zweite Verabredung verläuft entspannter, na ja, zumindest _nach_ Sue Sylvesters befremdlicher Intervention, die Walter mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln an sich abprallen lässt. Allerdings führt sie das zu ernsteren Gesprächsthemen und Walter erzählt, wie es war, verheiratet zu sein und sich erst spät im Leben einzugestehen, dass er schwul ist. Kurt wiederum erzählt von Blaine und von ihrer Verlobung und wie er versucht, darüber hinwegzukommen. Tatsächlich ist er überrascht, wie viel leichter es ihm jetzt fällt, über Blaine zu reden. Der Schmerz ist nicht mehr so stechend und sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der ein noch viel schwereres Päckchen zu tragen hat? Nun ja, das ist auch hilfreich. Die Sache mit Blaine macht Walter nichts aus, auch nicht Kurts Nicht-Eingeständnis, immer noch starke Gefühle für ihn zu haben, aber gerade das ist das Großartige an Walter. Er hört zu, ohne zu urteilen.

Am Ende des Abends bringt Walter Kurt zu seinem Wagen, wie ein Gentleman. Und nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass niemand in der Nähe ist (immerhin sind sie in Ohio) gibt er ihm einen nervösen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es ist süß. Daraufhin gibt auch Kurt Walter einen Kuss, viel inniger als der erste. Er hatte nie erwartet, einmal derjenige zu sein, der auf diesem Gebiet die größere Erfahrung besitzt, und die Möglichkeit, diese Erfahrung weiterzugeben, ist schön. Der Kuss ist auch eher ein Dankeschön als ein Akt aus Leidenschaft; es ist seine Art, Walter zu zeigen, dass er ihn wertschätzt, und, wie er annimmt, Walters erster richtiger Kuss von einem anderen Mann. Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob er jemals mehr als das wird geben können, aber Walter, von der unerwarteten Geste überrascht, scheint sowieso nicht mehr zu erwarten.

Kurt fühlt sich ein bisschen schuldig, denn er weiß, dass Walter nur eine Ablenkung ist. Aber Walter scheint seine Rolle zu akzeptieren und auf diese Weise hat er immerhin einen neuen Freund.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt aktiviert seinen Facebook-Account wieder. Walter, der sich mehr mit sozialen Medien befassen möchte, hat ihn gefragt, ob er einen hat, und bis zu diesem Moment hatte er seinen deaktivierten Account ganz vergessen. Er beschließt, den neuen, den er eingerichtet hat, zu löschen – den, der leer und unecht gewesen war, ein Versuch sein altes Leben zu ersetzen – und reaktiviert den alten. Alles ist noch da, so wie er es hinterlassen hat, und er sieht sich den Überbleibseln seines alten Lebens gegenüber. Aber er löscht nichts davon; er möchte seine Vergangenheit nicht mehr auslöschen, so wie er es vor Monaten noch beabsichtigt hatte. Sie ist ein Teil von ihm, sie macht ihn zu dem, der er heute ist und gute Erinnerungen bleiben gute Erinnerungen.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem er den Account reaktiviert hat, erhält er, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, eine Chatnachricht von Blaine.

 

**Blaine:** Hey :)

**Kurt:** Hallo

**Blaine:** Ich dachte, du hättest mich vielleicht blockiert oder so. Ich meine, ich würde es verstehen. Es ist schön, dich wieder auf meinem News Feed zu sehen.

**Kurt:** Oh nein, ich hatte nur beschlossen, für ne Weile offline zu bleiben. Weißt du?

**Blaine:** Ja...

 

Kurt nutzt den Moment, um Blaines Profil zu checken. Natürlich sind da ein paar nervige Fotos von ihm und Karofsky, und Grundgütiger, was steht Karofsky doch auf süße Kosenamen. Aber er freut sich zu sehen, dass auch Blaine nichts von seinen alten Sachen gelöscht hat. Hunderte Fotos, Links, Nachrichten, die sie geteilt haben – ihr gesamtes früheres Leben immer noch für alle zu sehen. Diese Tatsache schenkt ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung.

 

**Blaine:** Und? Wie war deine Verabredung?

**Kurt:** Oh. Walter ist ein netter Kerl. Er ist schon ein bisschen älter, aber ein netter Typ.

**Blaine:** Das ist toll.

**Blaine:** Ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen.

**Blaine:** Dave versucht sich gerade an Frühsport, um in Form zu kommen und er besteht darauf, morgens zu einer total unchristlichen Zeit aufzustehen.

**Kurt:** Ja, ich glaube, es wird ziemlich spät. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich auch lieber schlafen gehen.

**Blaine:** War schön, mit dir zu reden, Kurt.

**Kurt:** Ja, ganz meinerseits.

**Blaine:** Gute Nacht, Kurt.

**Kurt:** Gute Nacht, Blaine.

 

Nachdem Blaine sich abgemeldet hat, klappt Kurt den Laptop zu, unsicher, was er von dem Austausch halten soll. Ihre Befangenheit ist offensichtlich – können sie wirklich einfach so in eine Zeit zurückkehren, in der sie nur Freunde waren? Aber Blaine ist wieder ein Teil seines Lebens und dieser Gedanke allein lässt ihm ganz warm ums Herz werden.

 

*** * ***

 

Sobald er aus diesem Aufzug herauskommt, wird er Sue umbringen. Wie kann sie es wagen, sie gegen ihren Willen einzusperren für ihre kranken, hinterhältigen Spielchen. Ihre dummen Streiche waren von Anfang an widerwärtig, aber das hier ist Freiheitsberaubung– mindestens – unter anderem. Und wenn sie sie endlich rauslässt – obwohl auch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie hier drin sterben werden (bei Sue muss man mit allem rechnen) – wird er sich den besten Anwalt suchen, den es gibt, und sie ein für alle Mal einlochen. Am schlimmsten aber sind nicht ihre blöden Kommentare über sein Liebesleben oder die gruselige Sue-Puppe oder die erstickende Hitze... sondern die Tatsache, dass sie ihm einfach nicht zuhört, ganz egal wie oft er ihr schon ganz klar gesagt hat, dass er nicht wieder mit Blaine zusammenkommen will.

Es ist nicht so, als würde er sich selbst belügen – ihm ist sehr wohl klar, dass er Blaine jederzeit wieder zurücknehmen würde. Aber er nimmt sich Brittanys Ratschlag zu Herzen (und auch den seiner Therapeutin, wenn er genau darüber nachdenkt). Er lebt sein Leben weiter und zeigt der Welt, dass er all diese Gefühle haben und trotzdem wie ein normaler Mensch funktionieren kann. Und was viel wichtiger ist – Blaine ist mit jemand anderem zusammen. So sehr er diese Tatsache auch hasst, so kann er sie doch wenigstens respektieren. Außerdem muss sich Sue nun wirklich nicht in sein Liebesleben einmischen und alles, womit er sie sich vom Leib halten kann....

Er ist nicht sicher, wie spät es ist. Der Stille im Gebäude und seiner Erschöpfung nach zu urteilen, ist es wohl irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, aber ohne ihre Handys kann er nicht sicher sein. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken an der Wand, faltet ein Blatt Papier zu einem Flugzeug und beobachtet Blaine, der neben ihm schläft.

Blaine ist so wunderschön, wenn er schläft. Und während er ihm beim Atmen zuschaut, fällt ihm auf, dass er entspannter und friedlicher aussieht als früher. Während all ihrer Interaktionen, seit er nach Lima zurückgekommen ist, schien er viel selbstsicherer und mit der Welt im Reinen zu sein. Er ist immer noch Kurts Blaine, aber da ist etwas anderes, etwas Neues, etwas, das Kurt nicht direkt benennen kann, aber es ist nichts Schlechtes. Kurt fragt sich, ob diese Monate der Trennung ihnen nicht doch vielleicht beiden gut getan haben. Er kennt nicht Blaines gesamte Geschichte, wie er seinen Sommer verbracht hat, er kann nur annehmen, dass er ebenso mühselig und schmerzhaft war wie sein eigener. Aber der Sommer ist vorbei. Und sie sind wieder zusammen am selben Ort. Und wahrscheinlich sind sie ganz andere Menschen als damals, als sie sich getrennt haben, aber Kurt denkt, dass das vielleicht sogar etwas Gutes ist.

Es ist komisch; es hat einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da waren sie auch zusammen eingesperrt – in einem viel größeren Raum als diesem hier. Damals hatte er sich gefühlt, als müsste er ersticken. Als wäre sein Leben ohne seine Zustimmung bereits bis ins Detail für ihn geplant. Als wäre er gefangen ohne Chance, jemals wieder freizukommen. Und jetzt sind sie hier. Wer weiß, ob sie jemals wieder hier rauskommen werden, eingesperrt in eine Box, in der sie sich gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, wo im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Puppe alle Fäden in der Hand hält. Und doch gibt es keinen anderen Menschen, mit dem er diesen beengten Raum lieber teilen würde.

Er liebt Blaine. Er liebt Blaine von ganzem Herzen und er weiß jetzt, wie sicher er sich dessen ist. Es ist eine unerschütterliche Liebe, die sich nie ändern wird und das macht ihm jetzt keine Angst mehr.

Er weiß nicht, wann sie wieder zusammenkommen werden oder _ob überhaupt_. Er weiß nicht, was geschehen wird, wenn sie aus dieser Box herausgelassen werden. Er weiß, dass sie sich auch weiterhin immer mal wieder gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben werden, weil sie nur Menschen sind und weil Menschen so was eben machen. Blaine ist nicht perfekt, sie sind beide nicht perfekt und es ist wichtig, das niemals zu vergessen. Denn Kurt war nicht immer dazu fähig gewesen, Blaine seine Unvollkommenheit zuzugestehen. Aber er weiß es jetzt besser. Er weiß, dass Blaine der Richtige für ihn ist und das ist das einzige, was zählt.

Er ist müde und legt sich auf dem Boden auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu Blaine, um ihn weiterhin im Schlaf anschauen zu können. Er versucht, es sich bequem zu machen – so bequem man es sich auf dem Fußboden eines unechten Aufzugs eben machen kann – benutzt seine Jacke als Kissen und versucht, sich zu entspannen. Er streckt die Hand nach Blaine aus, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken und streicht sanft mit dem Finger über seinen Handrücken. Und er könnte schwören, ein zuckendes Lächeln auf Blaines Lippen zu sehen.

Sein Blick verweilt lange auf Blaine; seinem bildschönen, wunderbaren Blaine – und es tut ihm in der Seele weh. Sie nähern sich einander wieder an und die Aussicht darauf begeistert ihn.

Und während er langsam einschläft, überlegt er, dass er Sue Sylvester vielleicht doch nicht umbringen wird.

 

*** * ***

 

"Ich glaube, wir könnten sie zumindest wegen Freiheitsberaubung drankriegen", sagt Kurt. Es ist später Abend und er liegt auf dem Bett und telefoniert mit Blaine.

"Mindestens wegen Freiheitsberaubung. Auf jeden Fall."

"Und vielleicht irgend sowas wie, ich weiß ja auch nicht, eine Art sexuelle Nötigung?"

"Erzwungene Pornografie!"

"Das war keine Pornografie."

"Also – für sie war es das anscheinend."

"Du meine Güte, Blaine! Wir haben überhaupt keinen Beweis, dass sie irgendwas aufgezeichnet hat."

"Sie scheint überall diese Drohne rumfliegen zu haben. Komm schon, Kurt, kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie wahrscheinlich alles schon auf Video hat?"

"Na ja, vielleicht können wir ja Stalking auch mit auf die Liste setzen. Aber letztendlich wird nichts davon relevant sein, denn wenn ich morgen dort aufkreuze, dann wird es keinen Aufzug mehr geben und du weißt, dass sie alles abstreiten wird."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich."

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Na ja, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass ihr Vorhaben nicht funktioniert hat. Wir haben uns geküsst und alles ist gut. Wir sind okay. Oder?"

Kurt kann immer noch das Prickeln von Blaines Lippen auf seinen eigenen fühlen, Blaines warme Hände an seinem Nacken, ihre Körper fest aneinander gepresst. Der Atem stockt ihm, wenn er nur daran denkt. Dieser Kuss. Oh, dieser atemberaubende, leidenschaftliche, weltbewegende Kuss. So etwas hat er nicht mehr gespürt, seit...

"Kurt?"

"Ja. Ja, wir sind okay." Er schweigt kurz. "Weißt du, obwohl wir gegen unseren Willen eingesperrt waren, war es schön, mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Ich habe dich vermisst."

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

_Oh!_

"Also, ähm, hast du heute Abend noch was Großes vor?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Dave geht schon wieder zu einem Footballspiel der McKinley. Wir waren so ziemlich auf allen und weißt du, ich mag Football, aber HighSchool Football? Das ist kein richtiges Football, wenn du mich fragst."

"Na ja, ich bin nur hingegangen, wegen der – "

"– wegen der Schals, ich weiß."

"Ja, ähm... warte kurz." Kurts Handy piepst und lässt ihn wissen, dass er einen weiteren Anruf hat. Es ist Walter. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, leitet er ihn um auf die Sprachbox. "Okay, war nur ein anderer Anruf."

"Oh, musst du auflegen?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Hey, würdest du gern von dem Theaterstück hören, das ich im Sommer gemacht habe?"

"Natürlich."

"Es war eine rein männliche Version von Schneewittchen."

"Warst du Schneewittchen?"

"Ich war Prinz Schnee."

"Also warst du, genau genommen, Schneewittchen."

"Da gab es einige Unterschiede."

"Ach wirklich?"

"Ja, viele sogar."

"Ich nehme mal an, der einzige Unterschied war das Vorhandensein eines Penis."

"Blaine! ..."

 

*** * ***

 

Will schmeißt eine Verlobungsparty für Brittany und Santana. Alle sind entspannt und gut drauf. Kurt findet es komisch, dass sie nun schon so oft in Wills Wohnung gewesen sind, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass sie alle Sekt trinken und Sushi essen. Es fühlt sich seltsam erwachsen an.

Blaine kommt zu spät... und ohne Karofsky, sehr zu Kurts Freude. Blaine gibt keine Erklärung warum, und Kurt fragt auch nicht. Sie reden an diesem Abend nicht viel miteinander; es sind zu viele Leute da, zu viel Ablenkung, aber er bemerkt Blaines Blick auf sich, wenn er denkt, dass Kurt es nicht sieht.

Kurt andererseits, kann auch nicht anders, als Blaine den ganzen Abend zu beobachten. Er sollte eigentlich zuhören, wenn Brittany und Santana ihm und Mercedes alle Einzelheiten über ihre Hochzeit unterbreiten, aber stattdessen lässt er Blaine nicht aus den Augen, der drüben bei Sam und Rachel sitzt und eine Schüssel Eiscreme genießt. Blaines Zunge hat eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf ihn, als der jeden einzelnen Tropfen Eiscreme genüsslich vom Löffel ableckt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich... und Blaine zwinkert ihm zu. Du meine Güte.

"Und warum heiratet ihr in Indiana?", fragt Kurt und zwingt sich, wieder an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen.

"Weil wir einfach zu cool sind, um in Ohio zu heiraten", sagt Brittany und schaut ihn misstrauisch an.

"Und weil es der naheliegendste Ort ist, an dem wir legal heiraten dürfen", fügt Santana hinzu. "Aber das ist okay. Es wird im kleinen Rahmen sein und mit den Menschen, die wir lieben und das ist das einzige, was zählt."

"Außerdem wird es die großartigste lesbische Zweihorn-Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts werden", sagt Brittany. "Oh, warte, macht es dir was aus, darüber zu sprechen, Kurt? Du weißt schon, weil du ja auf jeden Fall Blaine heiraten wolltest und jetzt auf einmal doch nicht, und jetzt übertreffen Santana und ich euch mit unserer großartigen, großartigen Liebe." Brittany hat ein Glitzern in den Augen, selbst dann noch, als Santana sie anrempelt.

Kurt schaut zu Blaine hinüber. Er weiß, was Brittany da macht – sie versucht, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber es löst nicht mehr so ein unbehagliches Gefühl aus wie früher. In letzter Zeit ist es zwischen ihnen ganz gut gelaufen. Sie haben fast jeden Abend miteinander telefoniert, seit Sue sie in dem Aufzug eingesperrt hat. Ihre Freundschaft ist wiederhergestellt und Kurt könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Natürlich waren sie mal verlobt, aber das war nicht richtig gewesen. Vielleicht ist das, was sie jetzt haben... vielleicht ist das richtig. Etwas hat sich zwischen ihnen verändert, seit dieser Sache im Aufzug. Er fühlt sich jetzt anders in Blaines Anwesenheit, wie, kann er nicht genau sagen, aber woher auch immer diese neue Unbefangenheit zwischen ihnen herrührt, er möchte sie bewahren, so gut er kann.

Zum Glück wechselt Mercedes das Thema. "Wir singen dann also an eurer Hochzeit, richtig? Ich meine, was wäre eine bessere Gelegenheit für eine fantastische Party."

"Ja, ihr werdet singen", sagt Brittany und klatscht begeistert in die Hände. "Und ich habe ein paar neue, brillante Tanzfiguren, die ich euch vorführen kann."

"Oh, ich auch", sagt Kurt. Blaine schaut gerade zu ihm herüber, also nutzt er die Gelegenheit für einen Ganzkörper-Shimmy und dreht sich so, dass Blaine genau sehen kann, wie er ganz bewusst mit dem Hintern wackelt. Santana prustet in ihr Sektglas und Mercedes schaut ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Sam und Rachel unterbrechen ihre Unterhaltung und starren herüber, aber es war die Sache wert. Es war es wert, zu sehen, wie Blaine interessiert die Augen aufreißt. Kurt zuckt die Schultern, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Nein, nein, nein", sagt Brittany entsetzt. "Du siehst lächerlich aus. Ich werde Mike Chang per Teleporter herbeiholen, damit er dir tanzen beibringen kann."

"Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich mag Kurts Tanzstil", sagt Blaine und gesellt sich zu ihnen. "Auch wenn er absolut verrückt ist. Vielleicht wird er mir sogar ein Tänzchen gewähren."

Blaine lächelt ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Flirten und Wehmut... und da ist noch was in seinem Blick... etwas intimeres. Dann sind sie also doch nicht _nur Freunde_ , oder doch? Kurt kann es spüren. Er fragt sich, ob Blaine es auch spürt. Wie lange noch können sie diese 'Wir sind nur Freunde' Masche aufrecht halten?

"Ja", sagt Kurt und strahlt. "Das wäre schön."

 

*** * ***

 

"Hast du manchmal das Gefühl, dass du rückwärts durch die Zeit gereist bist, seit du wieder in Lima bist?", fragt Blaine. Sie sitzen an ihrem alten Tisch im Lima Bean. Ihre Bestellung hat sich nicht geändert, seit sie in der HighSchool waren. Kurts Laptop liegt aufgeklappt auf dem Tisch und eigentlich sollen er und Blaine ein Lied für Rachels Party aussuchen, aber seit Blaine vor einer Stunde angekommen ist, haben sie über alles mögliche gesprochen, nur nicht über das Duett.

"Nicht wirklich", sagt Kurt und tippt gedankenverloren auf dem Laptop herum. "Ich meine, ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber für mich fühlt es sich eher so an, als würde ich durch ein Fenster schauen. Das ist das Leben, das ich einmal geführt habe, aber ich bin jetzt ein anderer Mensch – so was in der Art."

"Ah", sagt Blaine und blickt sich für einen Augenblick um. "Wir sind so oft hierher gekommen... mir ist nie aufgefallen, was für ein lahmer Ort das ist. Warum sind wir so oft hierher gekommen?"

Kurt lacht in seinen Eis-Mokka. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Hey, weißt du noch, wie wir mal zu einer Doppel-Verabredung mit Finn und Rachel hier waren und sie sich die ganze Zeit gestritten haben? Und wir konnten nicht einfach gehen, weil sie uns gefahren hatten?"

"Ja, aber das war nicht hier", berichtigt Kurt. "Das war im Breadstix. Ich erinnere mich daran, weil sie sich darüber gestritten haben, welche Stühle sie für die Hochzeit nehmen sollen."

"Oh Gott, ja, das war so ein blöder Streit. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass sie nicht geheiratet haben", sagt Blaine und starrt intensiv seinen Kaffeebecher an. Er trommelt nervös mit den Fingern gegen den Rand.

"Ich weiß, dass ich damals absolut dagegen war, aber ich weiß nicht... vielleicht war es doch nicht die schlechteste Idee, die sie je hatten", sagt Kurt und Blaine reißt erstaunt die Augen auf.

Blaine beißt sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. "Hey, weißt du noch, wie sie dann letztendlich auf dem Rücksitz rumgeknutscht haben und ich Finns Auto nachhause fahren musste?"

"Ja! Und nachdem wir heimgekommen waren, hatten wir richtig lauten Sex, um sie zu ärgern?"

"Und dein Dad hat uns gehört und gesagt, wir sollen leiser sein und nicht vergessen, Kondome zu benutzen?"

Sie müssen beide loslachen und Kurt vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen bei dem Gedanken an den traumatisierenden Vorfall. Was für ein peinlicher Abend, aber jetzt müssen sie so herzlich darüber lachen, dass Kurt die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen. Oh Gott, wann haben sie zuletzt so miteinander gelacht?

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, lehnt Blaine sich seufzend auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Wünschst du dir manchmal, du könntest zurückgehen und alles noch einmal machen? Nur diesmal mit weniger Fehlern?"

"Ich glaube, aus diesen Fehlern haben wir gelernt und sie haben uns erwachsener gemacht."

"...Oh."

"Aber ich glaube an eine zweite Chance. Vielleicht sind wir deshalb beide wieder in Lima. Vielleicht sind wir hier, um den anderen Weg zu nehmen – an der Wegkreuzung neu zu beginnen. Und wenn wir nach New York zurückkehren, sind wir besser dran als beim ersten Mal."

Blaine wendet den Blick ab. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zurück nach New York gehe."

"Und was willst du sonst machen? Hierbleiben?", fragt Kurt. "Du kannst dich nicht ewig an der Dalton verstecken."

"Ich verstecke mich nicht an der Dalton."

"Was tust du dann?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Kurt." Blaines Ton wird ärgerlich. "Ich bin nicht du. Ich habe nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant."

Kurt ergreift Blaines Hand. "Weißt du, wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich diesen Sommer gelernt habe, dann dass ich auch keinen Schimmer habe, was ich tue. Und weißt du, ich bin für dich da, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dir dabei hilft, es herauszufinden."

_Wirklich?_   fragt Blaine, aber nur mit seinen Augen. Er versucht Kurt zu lesen, ihn zu erforschen, aber Kurt weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll. Er drückt Blaines Hand – als wollte er ihm versichern, dass sie beide im selben Boot sitzen. Das haben sie immer schon, auch bei stürmischem Wetter.

Der Moment fühlt sich intensiv an und wie elektrisch aufgeladen. Es wäre leicht, sich vorzubeugen und Blaine diesen Kuss zu geben, der zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängt. Es ist ihm egal, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind, dass sie in Ohio sind, er könnte Blaine jetzt sofort hinter sich her hier herausziehen. Er könnte Blaine zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt, wie sehr ihm alles leid tut, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist – dass er, was immer auch geschieht, hinter Blaine steht. Und er weiß, dass Blaine auch hinter ihm steht. Sie sind sich so nah... so nah....

Blaine gibt als erster nach. "Wir sollten vielleicht überlegen, was wir singen werden."

"Richtig." Kurt lässt Blaines Hand los und setzt sich aufrecht hin. Der Augenblick ist vorbei, aber die Spannung ist immer noch da. "Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

"Also, es gibt da dieses neue Lied von Betty Who..."

 

*** * ***

 

Während des gesamten Essens fällt es Kurt schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl er in guter Gesellschaft ist. Walter beeindruckt Rachel mit seinem Wissen über gescheiterte Broadwaymusicals und gewinnt Sam für sich mit fragwürdigen Imitationen. Später gratuliert Rachel Kurt zu der guten Partie, die Walter ist, und er stimmt ihr zu. Walter ist eine fantastisch gute Partie... aber vielleicht nicht für ihn.

Als sie angefangen hatten, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da hatte Kurt gedacht, dass er vielleicht – nur vielleicht – mit jemandem einen neuen Funken spüren könnte. Er wusste, er und Walter würden nie etwas Langfristiges haben, aber er genoss seine Gesellschaft. Vielleicht konnte eine freundschaftliche Verbindung über kurz oder lang zu tieferen Gefühlen führen, aber diese Gefühle wollten sich einfach nicht einstellen. Und je mehr Zeit er mit Walter verbringt, um so sicherer weiß er, dass diese Sache ihr natürliches Ende gefunden hat.

Er beendet es nicht an diesem Abend; nicht nach der guten Zeit, die sie miteinander gehabt haben und nicht vor seinen Freunden. Aber er wird es bald tun müssen, denn Walter spricht von zukünftigen Verabredungen und Zukunftsplänen und er lässt immer wieder durchblicken, dass Kurt ein Teil davon sein könnte. Währenddessen kreisen seine Gedanken um Blaine. Um ihren unerwarteten Kuss am Abend von Rachels Party.

Die Nacht in Sues Aufzug hat großen Anteil an ihrem Heilungsprozess gehabt, hat ihre Leidenschaft zurückgebracht, sie daran erinnert, was sie sein konnten. Die langen abendlichen Telefonate, wenn er von Verabredungen mit Walter nachhause kam, hatten ihre Freundschaft wiederhergestellt.

Aber Rachels Party... das war etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen. Da hatte ein Zauber in der Luft gelegen; das Duett hatte vielleicht-gar-nicht-so-tief-vergrabene Gefühle neu entfacht; die Berührungen und die Blicke und wieder in dieser rosaroten Blase zu sein, selbst mit all den Leuten um sie herum. Und dann der Kuss. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass Blaine ihn küssen würde, weil Karofsky Blaine nämlich nicht egal ist, weil Blaines Herz, nach allem was passiert ist, womöglich immer noch furchtsam ist, weil Kurt darauf achtet, sich nichts zu wünschen, das er im Augenblick nicht haben kann. Dieser Kuss hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht. Dieser Kuss war die Bestätigung, dass Blaine immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte und diese Tatsache hat eine ungeheure Bedeutung.

Er denkt daran, wie Blaine zu ihnen in den Chorraum gerannt ist. Er weiß, dass Blaine gekommen war, um _ihn_ zu sehen, trotz aller Ausflüchte, die er in dem Moment gemacht hatte. Blaine hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen, wahrscheinlich sogar etwas Wichtiges. Aber was? Kurt ist sich nicht sicher. Aber etwas...

Was immer es war, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Kurt sich noch so sehr bemühen kann, es zu leugnen, aber sein Herz weiß, was es will. Sein Herz hat schon immer gewusst, was es will. Jetzt muss es nur noch passieren.

Als er an diesem Abend nachhause kommt, spielt er mit dem Gedanken, Blaine anzurufen. Es ist spät – wer weiß, was Blaine und Karofsky gerade machen. Aber trotzdem... seine Neugier siegt. Was hat Blaine gewollt?

"Kurt." Blaines Stimme klingt ein bisschen verschlafen, als er sich meldet. "Ist was passiert?"

"Nein, nein", beruhigt ihn Kurt.

"Bist du jetzt nicht auf eurer Doppelverabredung?"

"Die ist schon eine ganze Weile zu Ende. Es tut mir leid, ist es gerade ungünstig?"

"Nein, alles gut. Was ist los?"

"Also, ähm... bist du sicher, dass du vorhin nicht hast mit _mir_ reden wollen?"

Da ist eine lange Pause, bevor Blaine antwortet. "Nein, ich, ähm... Meine Mutter macht das Make-Up für Brittany und Santanas Hochzeit, deshalb wollte sie von mir ein paar Informationen haben, und ich dachte, nachdem Rachel dort war..."

Blaine lügt. Kurt kennt ihn gut genug, um sich dessen sicher zu sein.

"Ah, okay, ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

"War das alles, was du wissen wolltest? Oder gibt es sonst noch was?" Die Frage hängt schwer im Raum.

Ich werde mich mit Walter nicht mehr treffen, weil ich dich immer noch liebe – will er am liebsten sagen. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und dass du mich an Rachels Party geküsst hast? Das bedeutete _auch_ etwas. Auch du liebst mich noch, ich kann es fühlen. Also vergiss Karofsky; vergiss all die blöden Fehler, die wir in der Vergangenheit gemacht haben; lass uns aufhören, umeinander herumzutanzen und lass uns einen Neubeginn wagen. Denn das ist es, was wir beide wirklich wollen.

Aber er sagt nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen...

"Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt..." Er holt tief Luft. "Wenn du jemals irgendwas brauchen solltest – ganz im Ernst. Egal was. Dann kannst du kommen und mit mir darüber reden."

"Ich weiß." Er kann Blaine durchs Telefon lächeln hören. "Danke für den Anruf, Kurt."

"Nacht, Blaine."

"Nacht, Kurt."

*** * ***

 

 Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie es schaffen würden. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie es schaffen _könnten_ , aber nach zwei Tagen harter Arbeit – und Diskussionen mit Artie und Tina und der Umsetzung von Brittanys verrückten Forderungen – ist die Scheune fertig geschmückt. Und er muss zugeben: mit all den Lichterketten, den Blumen und Girlanden, sieht es wunderbar romantisch aus. Als die anderen alle zu dem Truck zurückgehen, um eine Apfelschorle zu trinken, bleibt Kurt in der Mitte der Scheune stehen und lässt die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Er hat Hochzeiten immer geliebt, seit er ein kleiner Junge war... und von seiner eigenen geträumt.

"Ich kann dich denken hören, Kurt Hummel", sagt Brittany, als sie wieder hereinkommt.

"Ach wirklich? Und was denke ich gerade?"

Sie wippt fröhlich mit den Füßen auf und ab. "Du denkst daran, wie schrecklich es ist, dabei zuzusehen, wie Santanas und meine Romanze ihr perfektes Märchenende erreicht, während deine Beziehung zu Blaine immer noch so schmerzhaft und angespannt ist. Und es besteht immer noch keine Aussicht darauf, dass ihr wieder zusammenfindet, stimmt's? Wird es seltsam sein, mit deinem neuen Freund, der schon so alt ist, auf einer Hochzeitsfeier zu sein, dich umzuschauen und Blaine zu sehen und darüber nachzudenken, wie es hätte sein können? Es muss schwer sein – in all dem Bedauern zu versinken."

Er verdreht die Augen, obwohl er bereits ganz ähnliche Gedanken hatte. "Hör mal, ich bedaure es nicht, meine Hochzeit abgesagt zu haben", sagt er, obwohl sie daraufhin ungläubig schnaubt. "Nein, hör mir zu, ich habe bestimmt schon tausend Mal darüber nachgedacht. Vor sechs Monaten war ich noch nicht bereit dazu, mich zu verheiraten. Ich hatte Angst. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Angst hatte. Und Blaine und ich, wir hatten nicht... wir wussten nicht, wie unser Zusammenleben aussehen sollte... wie wir uns all die Dinge sagen sollten, die wir fühlten. Und ich hatte größere Angst davor, wieder verletzt zu werden, als uns die Chance zu geben, all das zu sein, von dem ich jetzt weiß, dass wir es sein _können_. Ich hätte nicht mit ihm Schluss machen dürfen... das weiß ich jetzt, aber vielleicht musste ich auf die harte Tour lernen, was es wirklich bedeutet, für eine Beziehung zu kämpfen. Vielleicht haben wir beide ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht, um wieder den Kopf freizubekommen und vielleicht, wenn wir wieder zusammenkommen – und das heißt natürlich 'falls' – dann werden wir belastbarer sein aufgrund all dessen, was wir durchgemacht haben."

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Also, die Sache ist die: ich habe dir schon vor Wochen gesagt, dass du endlich aufhören musst, auf der Stelle zu treten, während um dich herum das Leben weitergeht. Und es ist offensichtlich, dass du meinen brillanten Gedankengängen nicht folgen kannst, denn wenn du das könntest, dann würdest du das jetzt nicht alles _mir_ erzählen. Du würdest das alles Blaine erzählen, denn jetzt in diesem Augenblick, selbst mit deinem Großvater-Freund und deiner neuen philosophischen Einstellung, bist du immer noch keinen Schritt weiter als vor einem Monat."

Und genau in diesem Augenblick geht ihm ein Licht auf.

Sie hat vollkommen recht.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie sich auf einen Kaffee miteinander treffen, beendet er die Sache mit Walter, der unwahrscheinlich entspannt und verständnisvoll reagiert. Und als Walter von junger Liebe spricht und davon, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen, da weiß Kurt genau, was er als nächstes tun muss.

Er wird zu dem Mann gehen, den er liebt, und ihm genau zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt.

Er verlässt das Cafè und rennt zu Blaine.

 

**~***~**


	10. As If We Never Said Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treue Begleitung <3

 

 

 _I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_  
_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_  
_Missed the fairy tale adventure_  
_In this ever spinning playground_  
_We were young together._  
  
_We taught the world new ways to dream…_

(Textzeilen aus _As If We Never Said Goodbye_ aus 2x18 _'Born This Way' )_

 

 

**November 2011**

Es ist irgendwann frühmorgens. Die Sonne scheint durchs Fenster und fällt warm auf Kurts Wange. Er räkelt sich unter der Bettdecke, noch nicht bereit, die Augen zu öffnen. Das Bett ist behaglich und weich und er hat überhaupt keine Eile aufzuwachen. Er streckt sich. Seine Beine sind mit den Beinen eines anderen verschlungen und eine Hand streichelt sanft seine Hüfte. Er kann spüren, wie ihn jemand anschaut – mit einem Mal wird ihm klar, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett ist und er lächelt bei dem Gedanken.

"Guten Morgen, du komischer Kauz", sagt er verschlafen. Es gelingt ihm, ein Auge aufzumachen und er sieht Blaine auf sich herabgrinsen. Seine goldbraunen Augen sind voller Liebe und Begeisterung.

"Ich habe davon geträumt, neben einem wunderschönen Jungen aufzuwachen", sagt Blaine. "Und dann wurde mir klar: das war gar kein Traum."

Blaine ist so albern, aber Kurt wird trotzdem rot. Er blinzelt sich endgültig aus dem Schlaf. "Hallo."

"Hey."

Sie schauen sich vergnügt an.

Die vergangene Nacht war so... so großartig gewesen. Sex war bisher immer eine Sache gewesen, die ihn einschüchterte. Eine abstrakte Vorstellung, die etwas für andere Menschen war, nicht für ihn. Bis er Blaine begegnet war. Die Gefühle, die Blaine letzte Nacht in ihm ausgelöst hatte – sein Körper so nah und so intim – Kurt hat sich noch nie vorher so sicher gefühlt, so geliebt und so mit jemandem verbunden. Er möchte am liebsten für immer in diesem Bett liegen bleiben und diesen vollkommen perfekten Moment genießen.

Als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, beugt Blaine sich vor und küsst ihn nachdrücklich auf den Mund.

Kurt verzieht das Gesicht. "Mundgeruch."

Blaine lacht, sieht es scheinbar als Herausforderung an und fängt an, Kurts Wange mit Küssen zu bedecken und mit den Lippen an seinem Hals hinabzuwandern. Kurt kann nicht anders und muss kichern, als er das macht. Dann presst Blaine einen saugenden Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein, bevor er sich neben ihm hinlegt. Kurt greift nach Blaines Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander, weil er seine Haut spüren möchte. Blaine legt ein Bein über Kurts Hüfte, zieht ihn ein bisschen näher zu sich heran und reibt ihre Nasen aneinander.

Kurts Gedanken wandern zu der vergangenen Nacht, als Blaine ihn berührt hatte, wie ihn noch nie zuvor jemand berührt hat. Blaine hatte ihn berührt auf eine Art und Weise, von der Kurt niemals gedacht hätte, dass ihn jemals jemand so berühren würde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich wohlfühlen würde mit nackter Haut auf nackter Haut. Er hatte gedacht, er würde sich zu verletzlich fühlen, aber letzte Nacht – und jetzt an diesem Morgen – kann er nicht aufhören zu berühren und Blaine ganz nah an sich heranzulassen. Sie sind jetzt inniger miteinander verbunden als sie es jemals waren. Nicht nur ihre Körper, sondern auch ihre Seelen.

"Du warst letzte Nacht so wunderbar", sagt Kurt. Er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen, während er mit einer Locke spielt, die sich an Blaines Schläfe aus dem Gel gelöst hat. Er schließt für eine Sekunde die Augen und erinnert sich an... _alles_. "So gut."

Blaine streicht mit der Hand Kurts Arm hoch und wieder runter, um dann über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Seine Berührung ist elektrisierend.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir..." Blaines Wangen laufen rot an. "Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens, Kurt. Ich bin einfach..."

"Ich weiß, mir geht es genauso", sagt Kurt, er kann sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so gut gefühlt zu haben. "Willst du nicht einfach... immer so weitermachen für den Rest deines Lebens?"

Blaine hält in seiner Bewegung inne und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Oh?"

Kurt hat Fantasien – er hat Fantasien, die er bisher nur für sich behalten hat. Manchen mögen sie naiv oder albern erscheinen, aber die Art wie Blaine ihn anschaut, wie er seinen Blick nicht von Kurt abwendet – so offen und verständnisvoll – Kurt hat das Gefühl, als könne er Blaine einfach alles sagen. Er vertraut Blaine von ganzem Herzen und er beschließt, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

"Wir könnten heiraten", sagt Kurt. "Also ich meine, natürlich nicht, bevor wir dreißig sind. Bis dahin haben wir genügend Geld gespart, um uns die extravaganteste Hochzeit aller Zeiten zu leisten."

"Natürlich."

"Und dann können wir einfach unser Leben leben und Künstler sein, uns einen Leuchtturm in Provincetown kaufen und unser eigenes Essen anbauen. Und jeden Morgen wachen wir genauso auf wie jetzt."

Blaine lacht: "Du bist so ein Spinner. Aber ich liebe dich... so sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine zeichnet mit dem Finger die Linie von Kurts Stirn nach, dann über seine Wange und langsam über die Lippen. Die Intimität dieser Berührung lässt Kurt das Herz rasen. Er hat sich noch nie vorher so schutzlos gefühlt. Nicht einmal letzte Nacht, als sie alles miteinander geteilt hatten. Kein Wort kann auch nur ansatzweise beschreiben, wie sehr er diesen Jungen liebt. Niemals wird er diese Liebe in Worte fassen können, aber er kann sie spüren – bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers.

"Weißt du, ich weiß genau, was ich für dich an unserer Hochzeit singen würde", sagt Blaine.

"Und was wäre das?"

 _"Never knew I could feel like this"_ , singt Blaine leise, seine Stimme ist nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Und Kurt weiß genau, welches Lied es ist. Die Worte dieses Liedes stehen in seinem Herzen geschrieben. _"Like I've never seen the sky before."_

_"Come what may..."_

_"I will love you... until may dying day."_

Kurt beugt sich vor und gibt Blaine einen innigen Kuss – Mundgeruch hin oder her, er will Blaine überall auf sich spüren. Blaine drückt ihn zurück aufs Bett, rollt sich auf ihn und küsst ihn noch leidenschaftlicher. Er strampelt die Bettdecke von sich und arbeitet sich über Kurts Brustkorb nach unten. Er haucht zärtliche Küsse überall auf seine Haut und gibt ihm das Gefühl, wertgeschätzt und angebetet zu sein. Das ist Liebe. Das ist echte, schutzlose, alles verzehrende Liebe. Und als sich Blaines Mund über Kurts versteifenden Penis senkt, würde Kurt am liebsten für immer in dieser Ekstase verharren.

 

  **November 2014**

"Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Hör mir zu... Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich weiß, es war alles total kompliziert, aber... das ist es nicht mehr, also möchtest du... mit mir zur Hochzeit gehen? I-ich meine, ähm... außer, e-es gibt einen anderen."

"Es gibt keinen anderen."

Er hält Blaine ganz fest, als sie sich innig und leidenschaftlich küssen. Blaine liegt wieder in seinen Armen, dort wo er schon die ganze Zeit hätte sein sollen. Der Kuss ist ein Versprechen, er bedeutet, dass er Blaine nie wieder loslassen wird. Dieser Kuss beinhaltet alles; all das was er in seinem Leben vermisst hat, all das was er niemals wieder als selbstverständlich ansehen wird. Er küsst Blaine nachdrücklich und entschlossen. Er liebt diesen Mann und das ist alles was zählt.

Blaine schließt ihn fest in die Arme, als sie sich ganz diesem Kuss hingeben. In Blaines Umarmung fühlt Kurt sich geborgen, stark und voller Gewissheit. Die ganze Anspannung und Furcht, die er bei seinem Sprint hierher verspürt hat, scheinen einfach wegzuschmelzen und die Welt läuft wieder in ihrer gewohnten Bahn. Er hat Blaine wieder. Blaine hat ihm verziehen und will ihn immer noch und er fühlt sich, als wäre er endlich heimgekommen. Sie bleiben auf der Stelle stehen, vereint in einem Kuss, der niemals zu enden bräuchte, wenn es nach Kurt ginge... zwei Puzzleteile, die endgültig fest zusammengeklebt werden, damit sie keiner mehr voneinander lösen kann.

"Dann gibt es also keinen Walter mehr?", fragt Blaine fast beiläufig zwischen zwei Küssen und schiebt Kurt langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Nein."

Aus dem Augenwinkel kann Kurt Umzugskisten sehen. Er braucht keine Einzelheiten: Karofsky ist weg und das ist alles, was zählt. Blaine schiebt seine Zunge in Kurts Mund und das genügt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuzuwenden.

Blaine macht kurzen Prozess mit Kurts Weste und Hemd, streift sie über seine Schultern nach hinten und sucht mit den Händen einen Weg durch die Stoffschichten, um an Kurts Haut zu gelangen. Kurt verschwendet ebenfalls keine Zeit, löst Blaines Fliege und zieht ungeduldig an seinem Polohemd, als würde er ein Geschenk auspacken, das er ganz dringend haben will. Ihre Oberteile fallen auf den Boden und sind vergessen, als ihre Körper wieder aufeinandertreffen. Kurt fährt mit den Händen über Blaines Brust, Schultern, Arme, Rücken, überallhin und er kostet es aus, ihn wieder berühren zu dürfen.

"Es ist ein bisschen kurzfristig, mich zu bitten, dich zur Hochzeit zu begleiten, findest du nicht?", fragt Blaine mit flirtender Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, als sie am Bett ankommen.

"Wieso? Hast du etwa wieder Tina versprochen, mit ihr zu gehen?" Kurt schubst ihn lachend aufs Bett und klettert über ihn. Er lässt sich einen Moment Zeit, um Blaine mit Küssen zu überhäufen und er weiß noch ganz genau, was Blaine gern mag: wenn man an dieser Stelle an seinem Hals saugt, bis er aufstöhnt; wenn man seine Brust mit kleinen Küsschen übersät und über eine Brustwarze leckt. Kurts Lippen wandern zurück zu Blaines Mund und sie finden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Blaine entspannt sich unter ihm, sorglos und vertrauensvoll, und Kurt liebt es, dass er ihm immer noch dieses Gefühl schenken kann.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Tina wieder ein Auge auf Mike geworfen hat", sagt Blaine und unterbricht die Küsse, so dass sie beide zu Atem kommen können. Er lässt seine Hände nach unten gleiten, um Kurts Hintern zu packen und drückt ihn fest an sich. Ihre Hüften fangen an, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Kurt ist hart und bereit und könnte sich diesen Gefühlen einfach hingeben, aber er will nicht, dass es so schnell endet.

"Das ist gut", sagt er. Er setzt sich hin und schleicht verstohlen eine Hand zwischen sich und Blaine und schaut ihm fest in die Augen, während er ohne hinzusehen seinen Reißverschluss aufzieht. Er grinst hinterhältig und verliert keine Zeit, Blaines Erektion zu befreien und fest zu massieren.

"Diesmal werde ich dir im Auto einen blasen können, ohne dass uns jemand unterbricht."

"Du meine Güte, verdammt, Ku-urt..."

Kurt liebt es; er liebt es, dass er bei Blaine solche Gefühle auslösen kann; er liebt es, dass Blaine allein durch seine Berührung so die Kontrolle verliert; er liebt es, dass sie nach all dieser Zeit, nach allem was passiert ist, immer noch diese Intimität erleben können; dass sie sich immer noch sicher fühlen unter den Händen des anderen. Ihre Verbindung zueinander ist immer noch fest intakt, ihre Liebe zueinander hat nicht nachgelassen – wenn überhaupt, dann ist sie noch stärker geworden.

"Warte..." Blaine hält Kurt zurück, dann streckt er seine Hand aus, um Kurt durch seine Hose hindurch zu drücken. Kurt hält inne und genießt das Vergnügen, das Blaine ihm bereitet. Aber es ist nicht genug – er will mehr. "Was willst du, Kurt? Was kann ich..."

"Ich will dich vögeln", sagt Kurt und versenkt den Blick in Blaines Augen. Er will Blaine zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt, wie sicher er sich ist, dass das hier das richtige ist, dass sie in dieser Liebe unauflösbar verbunden sind. Er will, dass Blaine sich unter ihm sicher fühlen kann; dass er Kurt wieder aus ganzem Herzen vertrauen kann; dass es in Ordnung ist loszulassen, weil sie trotzdem verbunden bleiben werden – so wie es auch Blaine ihn so viele Male vorher hat fühlen lassen.

Blaines Augen weiten sich, die Pupillen werden groß und dunkel und er nickt langsam. Ja, _ja_ , das können sie auf jeden Fall machen. Blaine lässt ihn wieder ganz nah an sich heran und das ist die beste Zusicherung, die er jemals bekommen hat.

Kurt gibt Blaine einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er ihm die Hose ganz von den Beinen streift. Dann entledigt er sich eilig seiner eigenen Hose, während Blaine in seinem Nachttisch nach Gleitmittel und Kondomen sucht.

Er widmet sich wieder Kurts Erektion, bis er völlig hart ist und lässt sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um an seiner Eichel zu saugen.

"Verdammt, Blaine", stöhnt Kurt.

Blaines eifriger Mund allein lässt ihn fasst schon die Kontrolle verlieren. Er könnte sich so leicht in Blaines Berührung verlieren und würde ihn gern einfach weitermachen lassen, aber er hat andere Pläne. Sanft schiebt er ihn an der Schulter von sich und Blaine saugt ein letztes Mal ausgiebig an seinem Schaft, bevor er ihn freigibt. Er rollt das Kondom darüber und Kurt braucht einen Moment Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen.

Sie verändern ihre Position, Blaine schiebt sich ein paar Kissen unter, damit er es bequem hat, dann spreizt er die Beine und überlasst Kurt die Führung. Mit Hilfe einer großzügigen Menge Gleitgel und seiner Finger, fängt Kurt an, ihn vorzubereiten, während Blaine unentwegt stöhnt und leise Obszönitäten murmelt. Blaine im Gegenzug, streichelt ganz gemächlich Kurts Erektion, um ihn ausreichend zu reizen, aber nicht zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

Blaine lässt ihn los, um ihn für den zärtlichsten aller Küsse an sich zu ziehen, dann löst er sich von ihm und schaut ihn liebevoll an. Kurt spürt, wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wird. Blaine ist bereit, ihm aufs Neue zu vertrauen.

"Wirst du mich jetzt bitte vögeln?"

"Okay..."

Langsam dringt er in Blaine ein und kostet es aus, wie Blaines Wärme ihn umgibt. Seine Bewegungen sind zunächst langsam und gleichmäßig – er lässt sich Zeit, um den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden. Es erinnert ihn an ihr erstes Mal – wie sehr er sich jeder Berührung, jedes Augenblicks bewusst gewesen war und wie lebendig er sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Aber anders als bei ihren ersten, unsicheren Versuchen, kennt Kurt Blaines Körper mittlerweile wie seinen eigenen. Er weiß, dass Blaine es liebt, ganz langsam anzufangen und weiterhin innige Küsse auszutauschen. Er mag es, wenn Kurt seine Zunge in seinen Mund saugt. Er weiß, dass Blaine ihn wie ein Kokon umschließen wird, warm und schwer, und darauf wartet, dass Kurt die Führung übernimmt. Er kennt den richtigen Winkel, in dem er in Blaine eindringen muss, bis er wie Wachs unter seinen Händen wird. Und es gefällt Kurt sehr, dass er das alles weiß und es tröstet ihn, denn es ist ein Zeichen, dass Blaine ihn wieder ganz nah an sich heranlässt.

Und Gott, wie hat er das vermisst. Natürlich hat er den Sex vermisst, als sie getrennt waren, aber was er wirklich vermisst hatte, war diese Art von Sex. Echter Sex, bei dem Kurts Herz offen und voller Emotionen ist. Bei dem er sich sicher genug fühlt, um einfach loszulassen und sich mit Blaine auf jede erdenkliche Art verbunden zu fühlen. Das ist Liebe und er kann sich nicht erinnern, das jemals vorher mit solch einer Gewissheit gefühlt zu haben.

Er lässt seinen Körper den Rhythmus bestimmen, stößt sein Becken nach vorn und vögelt Blaine, bis er die Kontrolle verliert und mit Blaines Namen auf seinen Lippen den Höhepunkt erreicht. Tief in ihm vergraben, spürt er die Ekstase seines Orgasmus bis hinunter in die Zehen. Er bewegt sich noch ein paar Mal vor und zurück, bevor er sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen lässt.

Blaine kümmert sich sofort um ihn, entfernt das Kondom und übersät seine Haut mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen.

Blaine hatte noch keinen Orgasmus und will sich mit der Hand zum Höhepunkt bringen, aber Kurt schiebt sie zur Seite.

"Lass mich", sagt er nachdrücklich.

Er senkt den Mund auf Blaines Erektion, saugt gierig und genießt Blaines Geschmack, den er so lange vermisst hat. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Kurt merkt, dass Blaine gleich soweit ist und ihn freigibt. Er saugt an seinen Hoden und pumpt mit der Hand weiter bis er kommt.

"Kurt!", ruft Blaine und Kurt spürt seinen Körper unter sich erschaudern.

Kurt lächelt und drückt einen saugenden Kuss auf Blaines erschlafften Penis, bevor er wieder neben ihn aufs Bett klettert. Während sie wieder zu Atem kommen, schauen sie sich vergnügt an.

"Ist das jetzt der Moment, wo du versuchst, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir nicht wieder zusammen sind?" Blaines Frage klingt anders als damals. Sie ist neckend und spielerisch. In seinem Blick sind weder Zweifel noch Besorgnis. Er weiß es. Er weiß es genauso gut wie Kurt, dass sie ihren Weg von jetzt an gemeinsam gehen... Sie gehören zusammen, sie haben immer schon zusammengehört.

Das hier ist kein Märchen und es gibt kein romantisches, aber vages Ende à la 'und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage'. Das hier ist eine feste Bindung, ein Band, das fest zwischen ihnen verknotet ist, die Gewissheit, dass sie beide diese Beziehung wollen, dass sie _einander_ wollen, und zwar mehr als alles andere. Und dass sie hart daran arbeiten und darum kämpfen werden, dass sie wissen, wie zerbrechlich und wertvoll das ist, und dass sie darauf achtgeben. Kurt versteht diese Liebe und vertraut auf sie und er wird sie für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr loslassen.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich hergekommen bin, um dein Herz zurückzugewinnen", sagt Kurt und zieht Blaine fest an sich. Sie waren so lange voneinander getrennt, er muss Blaine jetzt ganz nah bei sich spüren: seinen Herzschlag, seinen sanften Atem, die Wärme seiner Haut. Kurt blickt ihm tief in die Augen. Alles ist jetzt so klar und so hell.

"Du besitzt es schon", sagt Blaine und streicht mit dem Finger über Kurts eigenes Herz. "Es hat dir immer schon gehört."

Es gibt so viel zu sagen, so vieles, worüber sie reden und was sie auf die Reihe kriegen müssen. Sie haben so viel nachzuholen. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick will Kurt zunächst nichts anderes, als in Blaines Armen zu liegen. Sie sind am Beginn von etwas Großem, etwas Beständigem, etwas Realem, und ihnen bleibt noch genügend Zeit dafür...

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine", sagt er und reibt ihre Nasen aneinander.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."

 

*** * ***

 

Die Nacht ist kühl, aber angenehm. Kurt kann Gelächter, Musik und fröhliches Geplauder aus der Scheune hören, aber er selbst steht draußen – er braucht einen Moment für sich allein. Er lehnt lässig an der Scheunenwand und blickt hinauf in den Nachthimmel, an dem Millionen Sterne glitzern. Er liebt New York, gar keine Frage, aber da ist auch etwas an der Einfachheit des Landlebens, dem sanften Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen, der weiten offenen Landschaft, das ihm so friedlich vorkommt. Oder vielleicht, denkt er, während er mit dem neuen Ring an seinem Finger spielt, ist er auch nur zum ersten Mal in... nun, womöglich zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, mit sich selbst im Frieden.

Eine Wagentür schlägt zu und in der Ferne dröhnt Motorengeräusch. Er dreht sich um und sieht Brittany und Santana, wie sie sich unter Gekicher und mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen zum Heimfahren fertigmachen. Sie sehen ihn nicht, aber das ist in Ordnung. Er schuldet ihnen ein Dankeschön, aber das hat noch Zeit bis später. Sie sind eingetaucht in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und wahrscheinlich nicht scharf auf eine Einmischung. Er kann dieses Gefühl nur allzu gut verstehen.

Der Tumult im Innern der Scheune wird leiser und aus den Lautsprechern ertönt ein langsames Musikstück. Rachels klare Stimme setzt ein und als Kurt erkennt, welches Lied sie singt, muss er grinsen. Er fragt sich, wie viel Blaine ihr wohl geboten hat, damit sie es singt.

"Verzeihung", hört er eine Stimme. Blaine ist nur eine dunkle Silhouette, aber – ganz der Gentleman, der er nun mal ist – hält er Kurt seine Hand hin. Kurt kann das Lächeln in seiner Stimme geradezu hören, als er sagt: "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Kurt ergreift sie glücklich. "Aber ja, mit Vergnügen."

Sie halten sich eng umschlungen und wiegen sich im Mondschein langsam zur Musik. Es ist ihr erster Tanz – ihr erster richtiger, gemeinsamer Tanz als verheiratetes Paar. Kurt ist froh, dass sie für diesen Moment ganz unter sich sind, nur sie beide. Er schmiegt sich an Blaines Wange, an die Wange seines _Ehemannes._ Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er sich an dieses Wort gewöhnt hat. Das war wohl die impulsivste Entscheidung, die er jemals in seinem Leben getroffen hat – und er ist absolut dankbar, sie getroffen zu haben. Er liebt diesen Mann, _seinen Mann_ , seinen Blaine, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Und nichts wird sich je so richtig anfühlen wie von seinen Armen gehalten zu werden.

Die Musik klingt aus und sie bleiben stehen, aber keiner will den anderen loslassen. Blaine zieht ihn an sich für einen innigen Kuss – einen Kuss, der Kurt den Atem raubt.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das gemacht haben", sagt Blaine und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter, kann aber sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es ist ansteckend. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir verheiratet sind."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir Santana Lopez' Hochzeit gecrasht haben. Nicht in einer Million Jahren, hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass so etwas passieren kann."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Brittany lebensgroße Pappfiguren von uns hatte. Wo hat sie die überhaupt her?"

"Wahrscheinlich vom gleichen Ort, wo Sue die gefälschte amtliche Heiratserlaubnis her hat. Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sue Sylvester das alles eingefädelt hat."

"Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir ja die Anschuldigung wegen Freiheitsberaubung fallenlassen."

Sie brechen beide in Gelächter aus und halten sich fest umschlungen, bis ihnen die Tränen kommen.

"Oh Blaine, ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt Kurt.

"Ich liebe dich auch, und..." Blaine lässt ihn los, greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht einen Schlüsselbund heraus. "Mom hat angeboten, deinen Dad und Carole nachhause zu fahren, was bedeutet..." Was bedeutet, dass sie den Wagen haben können. "Sie haben uns ein Hotelzimmer reserviert, damit wir die Nacht für uns haben. Es ist nicht das Hilton, aber sie dachten, das wäre uns sowieso egal."

Kurts Augen leuchten auf, als er nach den Schlüsseln greift. "Na, dann los."

"Willst du allen noch Lebewohl sagen?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. Sie werden sie alle wiedersehen, und zwar sicherlich bald. Sie müssen noch viele Dankeschöns verteilen, an viele Menschen, mit denen sie ihre Liebe teilen möchten. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick will er nur noch mit seinem Mann allein sein. Er hält Blaine auffordernd seine Hand hin. "Komm schon, lass uns unsere Hochzeit feiern."

Lachend ergreift Blaine seine Hand.

 

*** * ***

 

Das Hotel ist nicht der Rede wert. Die Ausstattung ist langweilig, durch die Fenster schauen sie auf ein Industriegebiet und das Zimmer riecht muffig. Das Wichtigste aber ist, dass es ein Bett hat und das ist alles, worauf es Kurt ankommt.

Es ist irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen scheinen durchs Fenster. Den größten Teil der Nacht haben sie (nicht schlafend) im Bett verbracht und jetzt sitzen sie zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke. Kurt sitzt schläfrig und entspannt auf Blaines Schoß, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Träge spielt er mit einem losen Faden an dem Unterhemd, das Blaine sich übergezogen hat, bevor er mit dem Finger seinen Arm entlang nach unten fährt.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich meine Hochzeitsnacht in einem Kuhkaff in Indiana verbringen würde", sagt Kurt. "Aber eigentlich ist es nicht von Bedeutung, solange ich bei dir bin."

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Blaine und küsst ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns Zeit lassen mit unserer Rückkehr nach Ohio", sagt Kurt. "Sie brauchen uns dort im Moment nicht unbedingt, oder? Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander gönnen... nur wir zwei?"

"Und unterwegs an ein paar Touristenattraktionen haltmachen?", fragt Blaine. Vielleicht finden wir eine schnuckelige Pension oder einen Flohmarkt oder sowas. Oder wir gehen mal aus dem Hotel raus und spazieren ein bisschen herum, suchen uns ein schönes Café oder was ähnliches. Glaubst du, in diesem kleinen Städtchen gibt es was Schönes zu entdecken?"

"Dich." Kurt grinst ihn verschlagen an.

"Ku-urt..."

Kurt legt seine ausgestreckte Hand auf Blaines und betrachtet die Ringe an ihren Fingern. Er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie verheiratet sind. Es ist verrückt und großartig und, Grundgütiger... er hat jetzt einen Ehemann. Er hat jetzt Blaine... für immer.

"Findest du, wir sollten uns neue kaufen?", fragt Blaine, der offensichtlich Kurts Gedanken lesen kann.

"Nein, sie gefallen mir." Kurt verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. "Sie sind einfach und schlicht. Und anders als viele meiner Fashion Statements kein bisschen schrill. Vielleicht werden wir ja eins dieser Paare, die irgendwas auf die Innenseite gravieren lassen und das wird dann etwas sein, von dem nur wir beide wissen."

"Das gefällt mir", sagt Blaine. "Ich bin ein bisschen überrascht, dass Sue nicht bereits was hat eingravieren lassen... wie zum Beispiel Klaine4Ever oder was ähnlich lachhaftes."

"Du meine Güte, dafür können wir wirklich dankbar sein", sagt Kurt. Er spielt mit seiner freien Hand an Blaines Ring herum. "Weißt du, wenn wir an die NYADA zurückkommen, dann werden sie dort alle ausflippen."

"Kurt..." In Blaines Stimme ist ein leichtes Zögern. "Ich werde nicht zurück an die NYADA gehen."

"Oh? Ich bin sicher, Carmen Tibideaux würde dich wieder aufnehmen, wenn du ihr alles erklärst."

"Ja, ähm, nein. Bevor wir uns wieder versöhnt haben, habe ich Bewerbungen an andere Unis geschickt. Das Programm der NYU sieht zum Beispiel wirklich sehr vielversprechend aus. Und ich glaube, es wäre besser für mich... und für unsere Beziehung, wenn ich versuche, meinen eigenen Weg zu finden."

"Okay." Kurt küsst seine Schläfe und Blaine schmiegt sich an ihn. "Das klingt tatsächlich nach einer tollen Idee."

"Um ehrlich zu sein", sagt Blaine. "Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken darüber, wo wir wohnen werden, wenn wir wieder zurückgehen."

"Nun, ich stehe auf der Warteliste der NYADA und ich bin sicher, dass sie auch spezielle Angebote für verheiratete Studenten haben. Außerdem wird Elliott uns sicher bei sich wohnen lassen, bis wir was eigenes gefunden haben. Ich meine, wir werden uns zwar wahrscheinlich gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, aber so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden... Was?"

Blaine runzelt besorgt die Stirn. Er lässt Kurts Hand los, legt die Arme um seine Taille und zieht ihn eng an sich. "Nicht, dass ich deine schönen Zukunftsträume zerplatzen lassen möchte, aber... wir haben noch nicht über das gesprochen, was vorher passiert ist. Über die Dinge, die nicht funktioniert haben."

"Blaine, wir haben beide Mist gebaut in unserer Beziehung", sagt Kurt. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auch weiterhin Fehler machen werden, aber ich glaube, das Wichtigste ist, dass wir beide versuchen, aus ihnen zu lernen. Und das hier..." Er hält seinen Ringfinger in die Höhe, "...das ist die Erinnerung daran, dass wir nicht einfach weglaufen können, wenn es schwierig wird."

"Oder aufhören, miteinander zu reden", fügt Blaine hinzu.

"Und außerdem... falls wir uns gegenseitig zu sehr in den Wahnsinn treiben, kenne ich eine tolle Therapeutin, zu der wir gehen können", sagt Kurt und Blaine muss lachen. "Aber was viel wichtiger ist: wenn wir nach Lima zurückkommen, dann setzen wir uns zusammen hin und reden über alles. Blaine, dich zu heiraten, war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe, und so sehr ich auch diese rosarote Blase liebe, in der wir uns jetzt gerade befinden, und so sehr mir die Aussicht auf richtige Flitterwochen gefällt, in denen wir alles nachholen können, was wir in der ganzen Zeit verpasst haben... das, worauf ich mich am meisten freue, ist, diese Ehe zu beginnen und den Rest unseres Lebens – gemeinsam. Denn ich finde, zusammen sind wir einfach unschlagbar."

Blaine grinst und ist genauso überzeugt wie Kurt, dass es dieses Mal klappen wird. "Wir sind unschlagbar zusammen – und wie!"

Kurt zieht Blaine für einen Kuss an sich: einen langen und ausgiebigen Kuss. Kurt hat jetzt nicht nur einen Ehemann. Er hat _Blaine_ zum Ehemann – und eine großartige, fantastische Zukunft, auf die er sich bereits freut.

Sie lösen sich voneinander und Blaine legt den Kopf an Kurts Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich würd jetzt erst mal gern in Indiana auf Entdeckungsreise gehen."

Kurt lacht, als Blaines Hand nach unten wandert, um seine Hintern zu drücken. "Oh ja, du solltest mal sehen, was es hier in Indiana alles zu entdecken gibt."

 

**November 2020**

Irgendwie ist ein surreales Gefühl, durch diese Flure zu laufen. Als er zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, dass die Dalton Academy wieder aufgebaut werden sollte, hatte er angenommen, sie würden einen neuen Architekten anheuern und das Design modernisieren. Stattdessen haben sie die originalen Baupläne übernommen und die Schule erschreckend nah am Original wieder neu erschaffen. Sogar die Tapeten und Lampen sind die gleichen. Es ist fast, als wäre er zurück in die Vergangenheit gereist.

Sie sind hergekommen, weil Blaine gebeten worden ist, an der Einweihungszeremonie am Ende der Woche teilzunehmen. Tausende ehemaliger Schüler sind dazu eingeladen worden, und natürlich hat Blaine daran teilnehmen wollen. Er hat schließlich maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass die Schule überhaupt wieder aufgebaut worden ist.

Während Blaine also mit irgendwelchen Besprechungen beschäftigt ist, wandert Kurt durch die Flure... und er ist erstaunt, wie Ereignisse, die vor fast einem Jahrzehnt passiert sind, plötzlich wieder so präsent sein können.

"Weißt du, hier sind sich Papa und Daddy zum ersten Mal begegnet", sagt Kurt zu seiner kleinen Tochter Katie, die er sich vor die Brust geschnallt hat. Katie amüsiert sich prächtig, sie plappert und sabbert und schlägt Kurt ihr Spielzeug gegen die Brust. Zärtlich blickt er auf seine Tochter hinab, voller Liebe für dieses kleine Wesen, das ihm und Blaine gehört. Er weiß, dass es eigentlich nicht sein kann, aber sie sieht ihnen beiden ähnlich. Sie hat Kurts strahlend blaue Augen und sein Lächeln, und Blaines dunkle Locken und ausdrucksstarke Augenbrauen. Und sie liebt es, zu singen – er ist sicher, dass sie ihr das beide vererbt haben.

Während sie weitergehen, redet er mit ihr und erzählt Geschichten über das Leben an der Dalton. Blaine hatte sich diesem Ort immer sehr viel mehr verbunden gefühlt als er, aber auch er spürt eine gewisse Nostalgie, während er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine Reise in seine Vergangenheit unternimmt.

Das Handy in seiner Tasche vibriert. Es ist Rachel, die ihn daran erinnert, dass sie sich später im Haus seines Vaters treffen wollen. Er lacht über ihren Versuch, geheimnisvoll und uneindeutig zu sein, denn er weiß ganz genau, was sie vorhat – eine Überraschungsparty für sie (und für Brittany und Santana, die sie während der letzten Jahre nicht oft gesehen haben). Alle sind zurück nach Lima gekommen wegen der Umwidmung der Aula und einer speziellen Glee Club Wiedervereinigung, initiiert nicht nur von Will Schuester, sondern auch von Vizepräsidentin Sue Sylvester höchstpersönlich. Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, eine Riesenparty zu veranstalten unter dem Vorwand ihres Jahrestages. Rachel und sein Vater sind beide nicht gerade subtil. Aber er freut sich bereits darauf.

Ihr Leben in New York ist erfüllend. Schon bald werden sie aus ihrer winzigen Wohnung in ein Haus draußen auf Long Island umziehen. Im Frühjahr warten auf Kurt mehrere kleine Schauspiel-Engagements und außerdem wird er demnächst seine erste Modelinie präsentieren und Blaine hat einen Workshop für das Musical, an dem er bereits seit ein paar Jahren arbeitet. Sein Vater und Carole kommen zu Besuch, so oft sie können, genau wie Blaines Familie. Sie treffen sich immer noch regelmäßig mit Rachel, Mercedes und Elliott und manchmal auch mit Sam. Alles läuft so wunderbar in New York. Aber er ist froh, dass sie es einrichten konnten, nach Lima zu kommen. Er ist froh, dass sie es für eine Weile etwas ruhiger angehen können, um wertzuschätzen, wie weit sie gekommen sind.

Seit sechs Jahren ist er jetzt mit Blaine verheiratet und seit zehn Jahren sind sie zusammen. Und dabei fühlt es sich an, als wäre nur ein Augenblick vergangen – und er kann nur erahnen, wie schnell die Zeit von jetzt an verfliegen wird. So weit haben er und Blaine ein gutes Leben zusammen geführt, auch wenn es nicht immer perfekt war. Es hat ein paar schwierige Situationen gegeben und zwei besonders schwere Zeiten, als alles fast schon hoffnungslos erschienen war. Aber die guten Zeiten haben bei weitem überwogen. Es ist ein ziemliches Abenteuer, mit Blaine verheiratet zu sein und er möchte es um nichts in der Welt missen.

Als Kurt die Stelle erreicht, erschrickt er, weil er so gedankenverloren war. Er blickt hoch und sieht die helle Glaskuppel über der großen Wendeltreppe. Oh Mann, wie ihn dieser Anblick zurück in die Vergangenheit katapultiert...

"Kurt?"

Kurt schaut nach unten und sieht seinen Mann am Fuß der Treppe auf sie warten.

Auch Katie sieht ihn und streckt begeistert eine Hand nach ihm aus. "Da, da, da, da", ruft sie.

"Ja genau, das ist dein Daddy, stimmt's?", sagt Kurt und schaut liebevoll auf Blaine hinab, der einen seiner alten Dalton-Blazer trägt. "Er sieht aus wie ein Prinz, findest du nicht?"

Kurt beginnt, die Stufen hinabzusteigen...

 

 

**November 2010**

...und fragt sich, was da um ihn herum los ist und er spricht einen vor ihm her gehenden Jungen an – einen überraschend gutaussehenden Jungen in einem dunkelblauen Blazer.

"Mein Name ist Blaine." Sein Lächeln flackert nicht eine Sekunde.

"Kurt", sagt er ein wenig schüchtern.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde könnte Kurt schwören, dass er alles sieht – eine Zukunft, ein Leben voller wunderbarer Möglichkeiten, all die Dinge, von denen er bisher nur geträumt hat.

Der Junge reicht Kurt seine Hand und Kurt ergreift sie glücklich.

Und _with every broken bone_ leben sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

 

**~*Ende*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> das war Spaceorphans Version der Ereignisse zwischen Staffel 5 und 6. Da sie nur aus Kurts Sicht geschrieben ist, werden mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Missing Scenes folgen, die Blaines Sicht der Dinge vertiefen werden. Das ist noch nicht das Ende.....

**Author's Note:**

> über Kudos und Kommentar würde ich mich riesig freuen.


End file.
